The Blazing Storm
by Hissing Willows
Summary: Seasons ago, Bluefur finds a kittypet named Tiny and decides to take him into ThunderClan. Time has passed, and now, Bluestar stands as leader. When she receives a prophecy foretelling that a "blazing storm" will save the Clan, she assumes this means "fire", and brings in another kittypet who she believes to be the fire. But what if the prophecy cat was ThunderClan-born all along?
1. Prologue & Allegiances

**Howdy! Since when have I ever stuck to one story? This au has been floating around for a while and I finally sat down and plotted the whole thing out and wrote up a prologue. It'll probably have a shorter update frequency than my PO3 rewrite, but I couldn't help myself with this one! There's some significant changes to the family tree to better suit this AU, so close families are listed in the allegiances below.**

* * *

"Hello!"

Tiny blinked up at the huge forest cats, awed by their size and clear strength. Even the smallest of them, a dark tabby tom, still towered above him. He lifted his tail and smiled, trying to appear friendly. _Maybe they'll be nicer than Socks and Ruby._

The largest of them leaned forward, a growl rumbling in his throat. "What are you doing here? This is ThunderClan territory!"

 _ThunderClan?_ Tiny blinked, confused. Before he could reply, the blue-furred molly glanced at her companion.

"Thistleclaw, he's only a kit. He's no threat." Her voice was almost pleading.

 _Threat?_ Tiny wondered. _I'm just looking around!_

"An intruder is an intruder, Bluefur!" Thistleclaw snapped. "You've always been too soft on them." He turned to the smaller tom. "Here, let's put it to my apprentice. What do _you_ think, Tigerpaw? How should we handle this?"

Tigerpaw looked from the big tom towards Tiny. His eyes were dark with malice. "I think the kittypet should be taught a lesson," he growled. "One it'll remember."

Tiny stiffened. _What?_

Bluefur's eyes widened. "Now, hold on, there's no need for this—"

"Shut up!" Thistleclaw snarled. "Do it!"

Tigerpaw exploded forward. Tiny cried out in surprise as the big tom swatted at him and sent him flying with a single blow. Tiny crashed into the earth with a _thud_ , and all the wind went out of him.

 _Someone help me!_ He thought, panic gripping him. He swiped desperately for Tigerpaw's face, but he missed. Tigerpaw snarled and struck him again. His cruel claws tore through Tiny's shoulder. Tiny screeched in agony and hot pain seared through him. Tigerpaw slashed at his flank, and this time, one of Tiny's flailing paws hit—and his claws sliced right through Tigerpaw's nose.

Tigerpaw recoiled as blood spurted from his nose. He drew a paw over it, then scowled furiously. "Oh, you'll regret that!" he snarled.

"Show it your teeth, Tigerpaw," Thistleclaw urged.

Tiny bared his own teeth at Tigerpaw, trying to hide his own fear. Tigerpaw yowled and darted forward again. He sank his teeth into Tiny's shoulder and lifted him clear off his paws, then threw him.

Tiny crashed to the earth again. He was throbbing with pain, and he gritted his teeth. _Get up! You have to get up!_ He forced himself to stand.

Tigerpaw made as though to lunge forward. Bluefur darted between them and knocked the large tom back. "Enough, Tigerpaw!" she ordered.

Tigerpaw's eyes blazed with fury. "I'm defending our territory!"

"From a _kit_!" Bluefur hissed, her tail lashing with rage. "ThunderClan warriors do not kill to win their battles, and they certainly do _not_ mercilessly attack kits!" The fur along her spine was raised as she drew herself up. "If I _ever_ see you do anything like that again—" she tossed a pointed glance in Thistleclaw's direction, as though making sure he knew he was included in the coming threat— "I'll report you to Sunstar!"

"What about the intruder?" Thistleclaw demanded.

Tiny shrank back, ears pressed against his head. He stiffened again as Bluefur turned to face him. The anger in her face melted away she smiled down at him. "He acted very bravely against an attack," she meowed. "He should be rewarded."

" _Rewarded_?" Thistleclaw snarled.

"Yes," Bluefur meowed. "Kit, do you have a home? Someplace to go?"

Tiny frowned. He wasn't sure how to answer. If he went home, his owners might throw him in the river for being unwanted. _I can't go home._ His gaze slid towards Tigerpaw. _But what's Bluefur going to do?_ "No," he finally murmured. "I can't go to the town again."

Bluefur flicked her tail. "I'm bringing him to Sunstar," she decided.

"You're doing _what_?" Thistleclaw stepped forward, teeth bared. "Don't tell me you're seriously going to bring this _mouse_ into our Clan!"

"I am," Bluefur replied. She leaned towards Tiny. "I won't hurt you, kit. We have cats in ThunderClan that can take care of you." She bent down and picked him up by the scruff.

"Hey!" Tiny protested. "Put me down!" His legs flailed uselessly.

"Shush," Bluefur muttered around his fur. "You're safe now."

Tiny struggled for a few more moments, before he went limp. He was tired after the fight with Tigerpaw, and though he had no idea where Bluefur planned to take him, it seemed he had no choice.

* * *

Tiny stood at the base of the massive stone, staring up at the golden tom perched atop it. He was surrounded by the 'ThunderClan' cats. Instead of feeling excitement and curiosity, he only felt afraid. Featherwhisker, who called himself a medicine cat, had tended to Tiny's cuts—but what did this 'Sunstar' have to say about his presence?

Sunstar gazed down at him, expression unreadable. "Bluefur, Thistleclaw, and Tigerpaw found this kittypet kit on the edge of our territory," he began. His gaze shifted towards Thistleclaw, and the tip of his fluffy tail twitched. "Apparently the reports of kittypet intrusion were… over-exaggerated."

Thistleclaw bristled. He was still clearly outraged by Bluefur's decision to bring Tiny to the camp. "An intruder is an intruder!" he declared.

A dark tabby seemed to agree with him. "Why was he brought here?" the tom hissed. "Send the kittypet away!"

A long-furred molly narrowed her eyes. "Why in StarClan's name was a kit attacked?" she wondered aloud. "He's not even Whitekit's size!"

Tigerpaw glowered from his place beside Thistleclaw. His burning gaze refused to move from Tiny. The small tom trembled and looked back towards Sunstar.

"I wonder the same," Sunstar growled. "We are honorable warriors. Kits should _never_ be harmed. I question just how much I can trust certain cats around our nursery if this is how the presence of a kit is handled."

Thistleclaw's eyes widened. "What are you saying?" he demanded.

Sunstar lifted his chin. "For the following moon, Tigerpaw and Thistleclaw are barred from the nursery. In the meantime, I expect Thistleclaw to refresh himself and his apprentice on the meaning of the warrior code. You can both begin by tending to the elders."

"What?" Thistleclaw's voice was practically a roar. "I have a son!"

Sunstar narrowed his eyes. "And you may see him if and when Robinwing allows him out of the nursery," he growled. "But for the time being, you have proved that you cannot be trusted around kits. I will reconsider in a moon."

Voices rose among the gathered cats as they muttered their thoughts on Sunstar's decree. Though Tiny couldn't pick out any particular voices, there seemed to be disagreement between cats. His head swam with confusion. He had never been around so many cats before, and he had no idea what would happen to him next.

"Kit," Sunstar meowed. "How many moons are you?"

"Wh-what?" Tiny stuttered.

"How old are you?" Sunstar asked. His gaze had warmed, and Tiny felt himself relax.

"Um…" Tiny shuffled his paws. "Six… six moons."

"Very well." Sunstar flicked his tail. "I will accept this kit into ThunderClan. His kittypet life and name are no more."

 _My… my name?_ Tiny's eyes widened.

"Six moons!" scoffed a molly. "He's hardly bigger than a rat!"

"Must be the runt of the litter," muttered a ragged-looking tom.

"I can't believe Sunstar would let him in!"

"A kittypet, of all things!"

"I'd wager he's hardly older than _two_ moons."

 _I'm not lying!_ Tiny bristled furiously. Memories of Ruby and Socks leering at him flashed in his mind. _I'm not a liar!_

Sunstar looked down at him. "Until you finish your training and receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Starlingpaw. Seeing as Bluefur wished to bring you into this Clan, she will mentor you."

Tiny's eyes widened. _Starlingpaw? But I don't want a new name!_ His heart was pounding and his mind swirling. _I don't understand all of this!_

"You can't be serious!" Thistleclaw hissed. "He's a kittypet!"

"I _am_ serious," Sunstar hissed. "ThunderClan needs more warriors. This cat may be small, but he will learn to be a warrior like all of us."

"Starlingpaw," Bluefur softly called. She padded towards him. "Touch your nose to mine," she murmured.

Tiny—Starlingpaw, now—lifted his nose uncertainly. "I don't understand what's happening," he whispered.

"I know," Bluefur replied. Her voice was almost apologetic. "Trust me, Starlingpaw. You'll be safe now. Tigerpaw and Thistleclaw won't hurt you anymore."

Starlingpaw stared at Tigerpaw. The huge apprentice was still glaring at him. The scratch Tinypaw had given him had left a fresh scar across the bridge of his muzzle. Tigerpaw curled his lip and spat at the ground before he turned away.

"Okay," Starlingpaw replied, though he hardly believed her.

"Starlingpaw!" one cat called.

"Starlingpaw! Starlingpaw!"

Only a few cats half-heartedly cheered for him. Most simply turned away to mutter their complaints.

Starlingpaw was too tired to care anymore. He looked up at Bluefur. _I guess I can trust her,_ he told himself. _But what about the rest of these cats? They don't want me here… and I don't even know if I want to_ be _here. Where else would I go, though?_ His tail drooped. _I really don't have a choice, do I?_

Bluefur nudged him. "The apprentice's den is over there—" she meowed, with a flick of her tail towards the den. "You can go rest there. Your training will begin tomorrow."

Starlingpaw nodded numbly. The day's events had drained him, and even though he had no true idea where he was or what would happen to him, he knew one thing—he needed to sleep. He slowly padded towards the den and slipped inside. It was empty.

Starlingpaw found himself a spot in the corner of the den. He circled around a few times before he flopped down and made a half-hearted attempt to groom his messy pelt.

After some time passed, Tigerpaw entered the den. Starlingpaw quickly shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Pfft," Tigerpaw hissed. "Already asleep. Typical kittypet fleabag." There was a _thump_ as Tigerpaw fell down into his nest.

Starlingpaw opened one eye half-way and stared at Tigerpaw. The big tom had his back turned to him and was cleaning one of his massive paws meticulously.

As Starlingpaw stared at him, his fear melted away. Something else burned in his chest. _Rage._ Claws of fury gripped his heart. _He would have killed me if Bluefur didn't stop him._ He clung to the burning feeling of his anger as though it would keep him safe. _He would have killed me! He's horrible. So is that Thistleclaw. And all these stupid ThunderClan cats!_

Starlingpaw narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. _They think they can control me by training me. They think it'll make everything right by letting me stay here._ His claws slid out and sank into the soft earth of the den. _They're_ wrong _. I'll stay here, and I'll do their training. But one day, I'll be the best warrior there is… and then, I'll show them **all**._

* * *

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Bluestar—thick-furred, muscular blue-gray molly with blue eyes and a scar between her shoulders. [ _SISTER: Snowfur. NEPHEW: Whitestorm.]_

 **Deputy:** Redtail—long-haired tortoiseshell tom with predominantly ginger markers, green eyes, and a thick tail. * _[MOTHER: Dappletail. FATHER: Smallear. SISTER: Spottedleaf. DAUGHTER: Sandpaw.]_

 _ **-Apprentice, Dustpaw**_

 **Medicine Cat:** Spottedleaf—pretty tortoiseshell molly with long, thick fur and green eyes. _[MOTHER: Dappletail. BROTHER: Redtail. NIECE: Sandpaw.]_

 **Warriors:**

Rosetail—large, thick-furred ginger molly with green eyes. * _[BROTHER: Thistleclaw. NEPHEW: Whitestorm. MATE: Speckletail.]_

 _ **-Apprentice, Ravenpaw**_

Lionheart—large, thick-furred golden tom with amber eyes. _[FATHER: Sunstar. SISTER: Goldenflower. NEPHEW: Swiftkit.]_

 _ **-Apprentice, Graypaw**_

Tigerclaw—massive, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and unusually long claws. _[MOTHER: Leopardfoot. UNCLE: Patchpelt. COUSIN: Longtail.]_

 _ **-Apprentice, Sandpaw**_

Starlingclaw—small black tom with short, sleek fur, white paws, and blue eyes. Former kittypet. _[FATHER: Jake. MOTHER: Quince. HALF-BROTHER: Firepaw.]_

 _ **-Apprentice, Firepaw**_

Whitestorm—long-haired, handsome white tom with green eyes and tufted ears. * _[MOTHER: Snowfur. FATHER: Thistleclaw. AUNTS: Bluefur, Rosetail.]_

Darkstripe—sleek black-and-gray tabby tom with yellow eyes and a thick tail. _[MOTHER: Hollypelt.]_

Willowpelt—muscular, pale gray molly with blue eyes. _[FATHER: Stonepelt. SISTER: Brindleface. SON: Graypaw.]_

Mousefur—small, dark brown tabby molly with amber eyes. * _[MOTHER: One-eye. FATHER: Halftail. BROTHER: Runningwind.]_

Runningwind—long-legged, pale brown tabby tom with green eyes. _[MOTHER: One-eye. FATHER: Halftail. SISTER: Mousefur.]_

Longtail—pale tom with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes. _[FATHER: Patchpelt. AUNT: Leopardfoot. COUSIN: Tigerclaw.]_

 **Apprentices:**

Dustpaw—lithe, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. _[MOTHER: Robinwing. BROTHER: Ravenpaw.]_

Ravenpaw—small, sleek black tom with a white chest and green eyes. _[See Dustpaw.]_

Sandpaw—large, pale ginger tabby molly with green eyes. _[FATHER: Redtail. AUNT: Spottedleaf. GRANDPARENTS: Dappletail, Smallear.]_

Graypaw—bulky gray tom with thick tabby markings and yellow eyes. _[MOTHER: Willowpelt. AUNT: Brindleface.]_

Firepaw—handsome, flame-colored ginger tom with green eyes. Former kittypet.

 **Queens:**

Frostfur—sleek white molly with dark blue eyes. (Mother of Brackenkit, Cinderkit, Brightkit, and Thornkit.)

Goldenflower—large, thick-furred golden tabby molly with green eyes. (Mother of Swiftkit.) _[FATHER: Sunstar. BROTHER: Lionheart.]_

Brindleface—pretty gray spotted tabby molly with green eyes. _[FATHER: Stonepelt. SISTER: Willowpelt. NEPHEW: Graypaw.]_

Speckletail—pale ginger spotted tabby molly with amber eyes. _[MATE: Rosetail.]_

 **Kits:**

Brackenkit—golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (Two moons.)

Cinderkit—dark gray molly with blue eyes. (Two moons.)

Brightkit—white molly with ginger tabby patches and green eyes. (Two moons.)

Thornkit—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (Two moons.)

Swiftkit—black-and-white tom with blue eyes. (One moon.)

 **Elders:**

One-eye—pale gray molly with one blue eye, mostly blind and deaf. _[MATE: Halftail. CHILDREN: Runningwind, Mousefur.]_

Halftail—huge, dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and half his tail missing. _[See One-eye.]_

Smallear—pale gray tom with very small ears and blue eyes. _[MATE: Dappletail. CHILDREN: Redtail, Spottedleaf. GRANDCHILDREN: Sandpaw.]_

Patchpelt—black-and-white tom with yellow eyes. * _[SISTER: Leopardfoot. SON: Longtail. NEPHEW: Tigerclaw.]_

Dappletail—pretty tortoiseshell molly with green eyes. _[See Smallear.]_

* * *

 **As always, this story will contain many LGBT characters. Please refrain from leaving negative comments about this - if you disagree with my choice to include LGBT characters, I would appreciate if you kept that to yourself. An asterisk in the allegiances indicates a trans cat (Redtail, Rosetail, Mousefur, Whitestorm, and Patchpelt).**

 **If you have any questions on families or mentors/apprentices, feel free to ask!**

 **I have finals next week so I may or may not be able to post another chapter depending on how long they take. If not, I have winter break at the end of next week, so I'll have more time for writing soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

" _Only the blazing storm can save the Clan."_

 _Bluestar blinked and turned to her companion. "What did you say?"_

 _Spottedleaf was staring up at the night sky, eyes wide and illuminated by the starlight above. "A prophecy," she whispered. "I saw it in the stars… 'only the blazing storm can save the Clan.'"_

" _The blazing storm?" Bluestar echoed. She pulled her gaze away from Spottedleaf and looked over her Clan from her perch on the Highrock. ThunderClan had suffered a crushing defeat on Sunningrocks, and many of their warriors returned home bearing wounds. They had lost the battle for Sunningrocks many times in the past moon. Now that newleaf had arrived, ThunderClan was regaining their strength… but would they grow strong_ enough _?_

" _That is what StarClan has shared with me," Spottedleaf mewed. Her thick tortoiseshell tail curled around her paws, and her eyes darkened with worry. "I am certain of their words."_

" _A blazing storm…" Bluestar murmured. "Could they mean fire? Fire is the only thing that blazes through the forest."_

" _I suppose fire could be a storm of its own," Spottedleaf agreed. "I do not know how StarClan intends for their message to be interpreted. But this is the message StarClan has chosen to share."_

 _Bluestar dipped her head._ Fire… yes, it must be fire, _she reasoned. She had been told once that she must act as fire by Goosefeather, though this time, she was sure the prophecy was not about her._ My time as fire is coming to an end, _she thought._ I must find a new fire… one that will burn brighter than I ever could.

" _You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf," Bluestar meowed. "It is as you say. Fire will save our Clan."_

* * *

Bluestar blinked as warm sunlight lit up her den. She dreamed often of that night—the night she had been told of her Clan's destiny. She lifted herself from her nest. _I can only hope that my judgement is correct. I have found your fire, StarClan._ She turned and rasped her tongue over her shoulder, beginning her morning routine of grooming her pelt. _He will agree to join us, I am sure of it. Lionheart and Whitestorm should be bringing him soon…_

It had been a moon since Bluestar had received the prophecy. She had chosen to tell the Clan, anticipating that it would bring them some sense of hope in their troubling time. _I don't know how they'll react when they find out their 'fire' is a kittypet._ Bluestar felt a twinge of doubt. Starlingclaw had proved himself to be a capable warrior, but there were still many cats who despised him for his heritage. _Can all kittypets be trained to be the warrior he is?_

Bluestar shook herself and pushed away her doubt. _I must have faith in StarClan and their prophecy,_ she told herself. _It is the only way we will survive._

After she finished her grooming, Bluestar slowly left her den. She sat just outside of the entrance, eyes trained carefully on the entrance. _He will be here soon,_ she told herself. _Perhaps, now… ThunderClan will be safe._

* * *

"Show us again!" Brackenkit meowed.

Sandpaw smirked. "Alright, just _one_ more time," she meowed. "Then I have to go check the elders for ticks. Smallear will have my tail if we don't go soon!"

Dustpaw rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right," he grunted. "The elders _love_ you. If anything, it's _my_ tail on the line."

"Show us! Show us!" Cinderkit pressed. Beside her, Thornkit and Brightkit nodded eagerly.

Sandpaw lowered herself into a crouch. "Come on, Dustpaw! One more time."

Dustpaw muttered something incoherent before he nodded. Despite his scowl, Sandpaw could see the amusement glimmering in his eyes. He loved the awe of the kits just as much as Sandpaw did.

Sandpaw wriggled her haunches. "Alright, so for this move, you leap in the air, over your opponent's back. While you're in the air, you _twist_ around so you can strike them from behind before they've had a chance to turn around."

To demonstrate, she darted forward, then leaped into the air, hopping over Dustpaw's back. The tabby tom tried to turn, but Sandpaw was faster—she flipped around in the air with a well-timed twist and landed squarely behind him. Without wasting a moment, she lashed out and swept his hindlegs out from under him. Dustpaw dropped like a stone and groaned dramatically.

The kits squealed with glee and threw themselves upon him.

"Agh!" Dustpaw yowled. "Get off me!"

"No!" Brightkit mewed. "You're a stinky badger, and we're ThunderClan warriors!"

Sandpaw sat down and laughed as Dustpaw squirmed desperately under the weight of the kits. "I have to go take care of the elders!" he protested.

"No badgers allowed in the elder's den!" Cinderkit declared. She batted at Dustpaw's face and arched her back.

Dustpaw glared at Sandpaw. "Come on, Sandpaw!" he growled. "Don't just sit there laughing at me! Help me!"

Sandpaw snickered to herself. "I don't know, Dustpaw, I think the kits are right. We don't let badgers into the elder's den." She stood and padded towards them. "But he's right. We do have to go check them for ticks."

"Aww!" Thornkit whined. "Don't go!"

Dustpaw shoved the hefty kit off of him. "We have to," he replied. "You'll be doing the same thing when you're apprentices."

Sandpaw nodded. "That's right," she meowed. "It's part of the warrior code that all elders be cared for—"

A yowl from the Highrock cut her off. Sandpaw dropped her voice and turned to see Bluestar perched on the top of the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Sandpaw pricked her ears curiously. _A meeting?_ She wondered. _What's that about?_

Dustpaw grunted and heaved himself up to his paws, sending the kits rolling. "Now we _really_ have to go," he said. "See you, kits."

Sandpaw led the way towards the Highrock. She normally would sit beside her mentor, Tigerclaw, but he was still out on patrol. She padded towards the Highrock, slowly weaving her way through the crowd so she could have a good view of the Highrock.

Then she saw _him._

The _kittypet._

Sandpaw recoiled and curled her lip as though on instinct. His unfamiliar smell hit her nostrils, and she nearly retched with disgust.

He was a bright ginger tom, small in stature but clearly past the age of being a kit. An unnaturally blue collar ws bound around his neck, an infuriating bell hanging from it. He was seated at the base of the Highrock, comfortably between Lionheart and Whitestorm. The expression of both toms was hard to read, but Sandpaw noticed that Whitestorm would bend towards the kittypet and murmur into his ear every so often.

Bluestar waited until all cats were still. "ThunderClan needs more warriors," she began. "Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. I have decided that ThunderClan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior."

"What?" Sandpaw demanded. Her Clanmates around her began to yowl their protest.

"Silence!" Bluestar yowled. She lashed her tail and sat on the Highrock. "I have found a cat who is willing to become an apprentice of ThunderClan."

" _Lucky_ to become an apprentice!" Longtail's voice rang out from behind Sandpaw in a challenging yowl.

The kittypet's eyes widened, and he glanced around as he tried to search for the source of the voice.

Bluestar ignored his defiant words. "Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this cat and agreed he should be trained with our other apprentices."

The kittypet looked nervous as all the eyes of the Clan shifted to stare at him. Sandpaw could smell his fear-scent rolling off of him, and she curled her lip once more in contempt. _Run along home, kittypet!_

More cats began to caterwaul their descent.

"We don't need _more_ outsiders in the Clan!"

"What Clan is he from?"

"That's not any Clan scent I know of!"

Longtail shoved his way through the crowd. "Look at his collar!" he spat. "He's not a Clan cat. He's a _kittypet_!" His pale tail lashed. "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. This Clan needs wildborn warriors—not another soft mouth to feed!"

A snarl of fury came from within the Clan. Starlingclaw pushed his way towards the front to face Longtail. "Am _I_ soft, Longtail?" he challenged.

Longtail glowered at him, though he took a step back. Sandpaw narrowed her eyes. Starlingclaw had been kittypet-born, too. Though he was smaller than most ThunderClan cats, she had seen his fierce fighting. _That kittypet hardly looks anything like Starlingclaw,_ Sandpaw thought. _Look at his soft belly!_

Sandpaw noticed Lionheart leaning towards the young kittypet. He muttered something in his ear, and the kittypet's eyes narrowed.

Longtail turned away from Starlingclaw and continued to boldly challenge the new kittypet. "Your collar marks the ownership of twolegs over you!" he shouted. "The ringing of your bell will ruin the hunting for you and any who have the unfortunate of having to patrol alongside you."

Sandpaw yowled her agreement. Around her, her Clanmates were hissing their approval of Longtail's words.

Longtail carried on, circling the front of the crowd. "The noise of his bell will alert our enemies, unless his disgusting _stench_ does it first!"

Lionheart whispered something to the kittypet once more. The young tom narrowed his eyes and hissed loudly. Suddenly, he exploded forward in a blur of orange and slammed into the swaggering form of Longtail. The pale warrior was unprepared for the attack.

Sandpaw yowled and scrambled backwards as the two toms rolled her way. They had immediately transformed into a writhing, shrieking mass. Their fight was quick and severe—they clawed and snapped desperately at each other, each fueled by their own rage.

ThunderClan cats began to wail in excitement.

"Show him your claws, Longtail!" shrieked Darkstripe.

"Don't back down, Rusty!" Lionheart called.

Sandpaw's pelt bristled as she skipped back once more. Cats were scattering as Rusty and Longtail rolled around the clearing, kicking up dust and sending fur flying.

As quickly as the battle began, Longtail put it to an end. He had seized Rusty's collars in his teeth and was pulling on it from behind him. Rusty wheezed as he was hauled off of his front paws. His paws swiped in the air desperately as he squirmed and choked for breath.

 _Snap!_

Both toms tumbled away from each other as the kittypet's collar snapped apart. Rusty quickly scrambled to his paws, gulping in air, and turned to face Longtail. His mangled collar hung limply from Longtail's jaws.

Immediately, Bluestar leaped down from the Highrock and let out a mighty yowl to silence the Clan. She placed herself between the two cats, though they continued to glare at one another, still itching to finish their fight.

Bluestar padded towards Longtail and took the collar from him. She laid it on the ground in front of her paws, in open view of all. "This newcomer has lost his collar in a fight for his honor. StarClan speaks their approval—he is freed from his twolegs and may join ThunderClan as a warrior apprentice."

Rusty nodded his acceptance. Sandpaw curled her lip, but no more calls of disapproval rang out. Bluestar's words were clear, even if the Clan did not approve.

Bluestar padded towards Rusty and touched her nose to his ear. Sandpaw heard her quiet words to him as she meowed, "You look like a brand of fire in this sunlight. You have fought well." She turned to the Clan and lifted her voice. "From this day forward, until he has received his warrior name, he will be known as Firepaw, in honor of his fire-colored coat and his blazing spirit. Our fire has been found."

 _Fire?_ Sandpaw blinked. Bluestar's words struck her. It had been a moon since Bluestar announced a prophecy to ThunderClan—one that spoke of a "blazing storm", fire, that would save ThunderClan.

Sandpaw flattened her ears. _She can't be serious. This kittypet… this soft-pawed weakling can't be_ that _fire!_

Whispers rose at her words.

"Surely she doesn't mean…"

"The fire…"

Darkstrpe lifted his head. "You don't mean to tell me this _kittypet_ is the fire for our Clan?" his voice was a hiss of disgust.

Bluestar inclined her head. "I do." Before any cat could speak up once more, she lashed her tail. "Starlingclaw will mentor Firepaw. I trust my old apprentice to pass on all his skills and knowledge to young Firepaw."

"Fitting!" hissed Smallear. "A kittypet to mentor a kittypet!"

If Starlingclaw had heard the comment, he didn't acknowledge it. He padded towards Firepaw and stopped just in front of him. Firepaw was already nearly as big as the warrior, though that was hardly saying much. Starlingclaw whispered to Firepaw, and the new apprentice stretched out his muzzle to touch his nose to his mentor's.

 _Two runts to train together,_ Sandpaw thought, bitterly. She turned away from the scene to watch Longtail slink towards Spottedleaf's den, blood trickling down from his split ear. Sandpaw felt a prick of pity for the young warrior. _He must be humiliated. Scarred by a kittypet!_

Some of the more welcoming cats, like Graypaw and Willowpelt, padded towards Firepaw to purr their congratulations. Sandpaw, however, turned her back to him. _I sure won't be welcoming_ that _stench into my den! I don't care what any mouse-brained prophecy says—he's disgusting!_

Chatter rose from the swarm of warriors around Firepaw.

An abrupt yowl rang out from the elders.

Graypaw bristled. "Smallear smells trouble!"

Just then, Ravenpaw came stumbling into camp, looking bloodied and beaten. Cats yowled in surprise as he staggered towards his Clanmates, swaying unevenly on his paws.

Sandpaw stiffened nervously. Ravenpaw had gone out on a patrol with Tigerclaw, Rosetail, and Redtail to mark the Sunningrocks border. _But why is he alone?_

Bluestar strode through the crowd. "What has happened?" she demanded. "Speak up, Ravenpaw!"

Ravenpaw looked around fearfully, his pelt bristling up to make him look nearly twice his small size. He took a few trembling steps forward and panted for air before he tossed back his head. "Red… Redtail is dead!" he wailed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the excitement and support, everyone! I'm really excited to share this story with y'all, and I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten so far!**

* * *

"Redtail is dead!"

Ravenpaw's cry made Sandpaw sway unsteadily on her paws. Desperate yowls rose from her Clanmates around her, denying or questioning his proclamation.

"Let him speak!" Lionheart yowled.

Sandpaw felt dizzy and confused. _No,_ she thought. Redtail wasn't just the Clan deputy, not to her. He was Sandpaw's father. _He can't be… He can't be dead!_

Ravenpaw staggered on his paws. Blood ran down his leg from a gash on his shoulder. "We… we met f-five RiverClan cats on the border. Oakheart was with them."

"Oakheart!" Darkstripe hissed.

Ravenpaw nodded and stumbled closer. "Redtail warned Oakheart to keep his hunting parties out of ThunderClan territory. He… he said the next RiverClan cat to put their paws over the border would be attacked without mercy. But… but… Oakheart, he said… he said that his Clan h-had to be fed, no matter what." He wheezed for breath, and blood continued to pour from his wound. He leaned to put his weight on the other leg.

"Then, R-RiverClan attacked," Ravenpaw went on. "We were fighting viciously, but then… I saw Oakheart… pinning Redtail… and... Redtail…"

Suddenly Ravenpaw's eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped like a stone. Ravenpaw hit the ground, and Goldenflower, one of the queens, let out a startled cry and hurried to his side. She licked his cheek and lifted her gaze. "He fainted!" she exclaimed. "Someone fetch Spottedleaf!"

Sandpaw's stomach swirled. The sights and sounds around her became blurred together as she tried to keep her balance. She felt as though she herself might pass out. _Ravenpaw's wrong. He's wrong! He's scatterbrained and has bees for brains and he's always making mistakes! He can't be right about this, I know it—_

The gorse tunnel rustled once more. Sandpaw whirled towards it, praying to StarClan that she would see Redtail leading the way, wearing his familiar, warm smile.

Instead, it was Tigerclaw that stepped into camp, Rosetail trailing behind him. The massive tabby was struggling with a limp body. He dragged it slowly into camp, holding it by the scruff.

Redtail's body.

Sandpaw stumbled back and let out a wordless cry. She wasn't the only one—all around her, cats were wailing in horror and grief. Sandpaw trembled terribly. _No!_

Bluestar pushed her way towards Tigerclaw, eyes wide. "How did this happen?" she demanded. Pain was clear in her voice.

Tigerclaw gingerly lowered Redtail's head to the ground. His eyes were dark, and the fur along his flank was matted with blood. "He died with honor," he reported. "He was struck down by Oakheart. I couldn't save him—he was already dying when I made it to him. But I managed to take Oakheart's life as he was gloating over his victory." Tigerclaw lifted his gaze to Bluestar. "He did not die in vain. I doubt we will see RiverClan hunters in our territory again."

Bluestar nodded numbly. She stepped forward and crouched before Redtail's body. She slowly began to lick at his fur, sharing tongues with her deputy for the final time.

Sandpaw's throat was tight with grief. Dustpaw moved closer and pressed against her—she could feel him shaking, too. He had been Redtail's apprentice.

"Let's go to him," Dustpaw murmured.

It took Sandpaw a moment to nod. "Okay," she whispered. She had always known that she would one day have to see her father die—but she didn't know it could hurt as much as it did. It felt as though her heart had split open. She stumbled towards his body and slumped to the ground beside it. Sandpaw had hoped she would find some remaining warmth in her father's body, but he was unnervingly cold and stiff. The fur around his throat was tattered and matted with blood.

Sandpaw buried her muzzle in his soft fur, unable to stare at his wounds. _Are you with StarClan already?_ She wondered. Sandpaw's claws dug into the earth—in her grief, she felt bitterly angry. She wished there was something she could do about his death… but Oakheart himself was already dead. _I can't even avenge him,_ she thought, blinking back tears. _I can't do anything._

She looked up as Tigerclaw moved to sit beside her. He looked down at her, a deep frown on his face. "I'm sorry," he said. "He was a good cat."

Sandpaw sobbed and turned to her mentor. She pressed her muzzle into his shoulder and buried her face deep in his thick fur.

"It'll be alright," Tigerclaw quietly promised. "Redtail is with StarClan now."

Sandpaw nodded into his shoulder. It hurt too much to stare down at the body of her dead father—but it felt wrong to leave his side. It was custom for the kin and friends of the deceased to stay with them until the elders took the body out for burial.

"Will you sit with me?" she quietly asked.

Tigerclaw was silent for a few moments. Eventually, he dipped his head. "Very well."

One by one, other cats came to say their farewell to Redtail. They pressed against him, murmured in his ear, or gently groomed his pelt before they slunk away. The excitement of Firepaw's arrival was far overshadowed by the loss of their beloved deputy.

After some time passed, Bluestar lifted her gaze. Her voice was low and thick with grief as she spoke. "Redtail was a brave warrior. His loyalty to ThunderClan could have never been doubted. I always relied on his judgement, for he was never swayed by self-interest or pride. He always wanted what was best for the Clan." She had to pause and swallow before she could finish. "I will miss him dearly."

Sandpaw looked towards Ravenpaw and Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf was applying cobwebs to Ravenpaw, but every so often, she would look towards Redtail, her green eyes dim with grief. Redtail had been her brother. She, however, would not have the time to grieve with her Clanmates. As a medicine cat, she was bound by duty to care for the wounded, and she would spend the night tending to Ravenpaw.

Sandpaw looked away from her aunt and stared back down at her father. _Who will be the next deputy?_ She numbly wondered. Hardly a moment later, she thought, _How can he even be replaced?_ Sandpaw lifted her gaze to look towards Tigerclaw. _She'll have to make Tigerclaw deputy, right?_ Few other cats could compete with him for the position—Starlingclaw, despite his kittypet blood, did have favor with the queens and a few warriors. Lionheart and Whitestorm were both noble, but no cat was as brave or strong as Tigerclaw. He was the obvious choice.

She wasn't the only cat to think so. Her ears angled backwards as she heard the elders speaking to each other across camp.

"How long before Bluestar appoints a new deputy?" Smallear asked.

"What did you say?" One-eye loudly demanded.

"Your hearing is as bad as your eyesight!" Smallear snapped. "I asked how long before a new deputy is appointed. It had better be soon! It'll be nightfall soon enough."

Dappletail's mew was sympathetic. "She won't want to let go of Redtail so soon," she said. "He served her for many seasons." She had been Redtail's mother, and though they weren't particularly close, there was grief clear in her voice, too.

Patchpelt sniffed loudly. "Even so, she must follow the code," he rasped. "A deputy must be appointed before moon-high. The loss of Redtail is tragic, but the Clan must go on."

Sandpaw bristled. _How can he say that?_ She thought, furiously. _He's only just died!_

Halftail's voice came next. "At least the choice is obvious this time."

Sandpaw glanced over her shoulder. Halftail, One-eye, and Smallear were all staring pointedly at Tigerclaw. She quickly looked away, not wanting to be caught staring at the elders. _It'll be Tigerclaw, then,_ she thought.

Sandpaw crouched beside Redtail's body. As the daylight faded, and crickets began to chirp, Bluestar left his body. She padded towards the Highrock and climbed to the top. She had no need to yowl, for all cats were still in the clearing. "A new deputy must be appointed," she said. "But first, let us give thanks to StarClan for the life of Redtail. Tonight he will sit with our ancestors in the stars."

Silence fell over the camp. Many cats turned their gaze up to the darkening sky. Sandpaw lifted her gaze. Only a few stars were visible. _Are you up there, yet, Redtail?_ She wondered. _Or are you on your way?_ She wished there were some way to know which star would be his—but she knew in her heart that she could only imagine.

Bluestar carried on after she had allowed a period of silence. "Now, I shall appoint the new deputy of ThunderClan. I say these words before the body of Redtail, so that his spirit may hear and approve of my choice."

Sandpaw glanced towards Tigerclaw. His amber eyes were wide with interest.

"Lionheart," announced Bluestar. "will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Sandpaw expected Tigerclaw to look disappointed, but his expression betrayed nothing. He rose and padded towards Lionheart, then gave him a hearty shove with his shoulder. Lionheart staggered and grinned, then turned towards Bluestar and dipped his head. "Thank you, Bluestar," he meowed. "I'll do my best to serve my Clan."

Sandpaw flicked her tail. _I guess that makes sense. Redtail always said Lionheart was a strong and noble warrior._

Bluestar nodded briefly to him. "I must also appoint a new mentor to Dustpaw. Darkstripe, you are ready for your first apprentice, and you had a fine mentor in Speckletail. I trust you will pass on all you know to young Dustpaw."

Dustpaw started slightly, then nodded and left Redtail's body. He and Darkstripe awkwardly touched noses before sitting down once more.

Bluestar flicked her tail. "I will keep vigil with Redtail before he is buried in the morning." She jumped back down off the rock and padded towards Redtail's body once more.

Tigerclaw, too, returned to Sandpaw. He silently sat beside her, and she briefly felt deeply grateful to her mentor. _I don't think I could sit here all night without him._

As the light faded away and the moon began to shine down on them, more cats departed to their nests. Sandpaw yawned and shifted her paws. Her head bobbed as she continued to nearly nod off to sleep.

Tigerclaw nudged her. "I don't think Redtail would blame you if you went to your nest," he quietly grumbled. "Go get some rest, Sandpaw. I'll keep you off the morning patrols."

Sandpaw hesitated, but after a few moments, she nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Tigerclaw." She stood, and with a final long look at her father, she turned and padded towards the apprentices' den, paws dragging along the way.

Sandpaw slipped silently into the den. She stopped after only a few pawsteps in as a terrible scent hit her nose. She curled her lip, fury burning in her chest. She turned her accusatory glare towards Firepaw. "What's _he_ doing here?" she spat.

Firepaw and Graypaw had been sitting inside the den, conversing quietly, but they both snapped their attention towards Sandpaw.

"Um, hello," Firepaw meowed. "We were just—"

Sandpaw cut him off with a hiss. "Just get away from my nest!" she snapped. "I don't want your stench keeping me up all night."

Hurt flashed in Firepaw's eyes, and perhaps it had been another day, Sandpaw would have gone a hair easier on him. Today, however, was not that day, so she leered closer and let out a furious hiss until the two toms scrambled towards the back of the den. She spat before she padded into her nest and circled around in it, then threw herself down. She flattened her ears and kept her back to the pair.

 _Stupid kittypet!_ She thought, her tail lashing.

"Don't pay her any mind," she heard Graypaw whisper. "She just lost her father. She's not usually so… mean."

Sandpaw bristled, but she refrained from snapping at them once more. She tucked her nose under her paws and clenched her teeth. She wasn't about to let some kittypet runt see her sobbing. If nothing else, Sandpaw would still keep her pride.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **YAS: I love the old forest too! I always love writing stories back in the old forest.**

 **KatieK101: I wish more people remembered Sandpaw and Dustpaw's friendship too! They really used to be the tough duo of ThunderClan. Starlingclaw is going to be pretty fun to write—and next chapter will have a little Firepaw POV with some mentor/apprentice time!**

 **Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!**


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter has a bit of Firepaw's POV later on, but that'll be pretty infrequent and only there when necessary. There may other scattered POVs if they add to the plot well enough, but the main focus will stick with Sandpaw! This wasn't my favorite chapter to write, and it's a little on the shorter end, but things should be picking up soon enough. All of the first series is going to be in one book, so things are going to progress a bit more quickly (and chapters will lengthen up later on as well). Thanks for all the excitement and support! I've been toying with the idea of a Sandstorm-focused rewrite for a long time now and I'm excited to share it with you all.**

* * *

" _Papa! You're back!"_

" _There you are! Come here, Sandkit, I brought you a mouse."_

" _Thank you, papa! Did you fight any RiverClan cats?"_

" _Hah, not this time. They were too afraid to show their faces with Lionheart and I on patrol!"_

" _I can't wait to be a warrior with you, papa. No RiverClan warrior can stop me!"_

" _Yowch! Take your claws out of my tail! You'll make a wonderful warrior, my little mouse. For now, though, eat your food!"_

" _Aw, papa, I'm not little! I'm bigger than Ravenkit!"_

" _Yes, yes, I know. You're the fiercest kit in the nursery!"_

Sandpaw clenched her jaws and tried to push the faded memory away. An uneaten mouse sat between her paws. Redtail's death still cut through her like a raw wound. Tigerclaw, true to his word, had excused her from her apprentice duties today.

Dappletail nudged her shoulder with her nose. "Eat up, Sandpaw," she murmured. "It'll do you no good to starve yourself."

"I'm just not hungry," Sandpaw murmured. Like a kit, she had sought out the comfort of the elders. She had no other parent in the Clan, and her only other kin were her grandparents, Smallear and Dappletail. "Someone else can have it."

Patchpelt's tail twitched. "Be careful!" he warned. "Halftail will swallow it in a single bite if you say that."

"Hey!" Halftail protested. "I've already eaten this morning, thank you very much!"

"Like that's ever stopped you!" One-eye rasped. Her single eye glimmered with amusement as she teased her mate.

Sandpaw pushed it over with a paw. "Take it," she muttered. "I'm not hungry."

Halftail eyed her for a moment before he leaned down and took a bite of the mouse. The old tom chewed it loudly and slowly. "Mmmph! I say, fresh, juicy mouse is my favorite. Must've been caught this morning!"

One-eye batted at him with a paw. "You have no shame!"

Halftail swallowed the mouthful and sighed loudly. "Ah, delicious. Fantastic! I'll bet it was caught by the Great Sycamore. I caught many mice there in my day!" His short tail twitched. "But none quite as plump and meaty as this one."

Sandpaw's tail twitched in irritation. She knew Halftail was only trying to get to her to want to eat it—and as much as it annoyed her, it was working. Her mouth was watering at the scent of the fresh mouse. Her stomach grumbled, as though demanding she give in.

"Fine," she muttered. "I'll eat it." She pulled the mouse back towards her and began to eat.

Halftail almost looked proud. "Ah, well, I suppose I've eaten enough already!"

One-eye swiped at his ear. "I sure haven't! Go fetch me a sparrow, you old lump of fur."

Patchpelt chuckled quietly. "I could use some fresh-kill."

Halftail was taken aback. "What do I look like, an apprentice?"

"That's right!" One-eye meowed. "Hop to it!"

Halftail rolled his eyes and headed for the opening in the den.

Despite it all, Sandpaw couldn't help but smile at the antics of the elders.

Dappletail curled her soft tail around the apprentice. "It'll get better soon, my dear," she murmured. "Death is hard, yes, but it is part of the way of the Clans, just as much as the birth of kits. It is the way of the forest, too."

Sandpaw's smile faded, and she nodded. "I know," she replied, softly. "But, still… it hurts."

Dappletail gave Sandpaw's ear a quick lick. "I know. Of course it does. We'll be here for you as long as you need us."

Sandpaw leaned into Dappletail and gave into the old queen's gentle grooming. _Tomorrow, I'll go back to training,_ she told herself. _But today… I can stay here._

* * *

Firepaw was awakened by Graypaw shaking him roughly. He groaned and rolled over, blinking in confusion. For a moment, he was startled by his surroundings—the den in the wall of the ravine was hardly his housefolk's cozy den—but the memory of the prior day's events came flooding back to him in a heartbeat.

 _I'm a ThunderClan cat now,_ he reminded himself.

"Come on!" Graypaw loudly meowed. "The mentors are waiting. It's time for training!"

 _Training!_ Firepaw quickly rolled over and jumped up to his paws. "Am I late?"

Graypaw flicked his tail. "A little," he admitted. "Dustpaw and I have been waiting."

 _Fox-dung!_ Firepaw thought. His first day, and he was already likely leaving a bad impression. "Let's go," he quickly meowed. He brushed past Graypaw and hurried out of the den.

Darkstripe, Lionheart, and Starlingclaw were sitting beside the gorse tunnel, with Dustpaw crouched a fox-length away. The dark tabby curled his lip as he saw Firepaw leave the den.

Darkstripe noticed Firepaw's approach first. He looked just as disgusted as his new apprentice. "So, the kittypet awakens!" he sneered. "Took him long enough to join us."

Starlingclaw flattened his ears, his ice-blue eyes narrowing. "Leave it, Darkstripe," he hissed.

Darkstripe was hardly fazed. "How predictable," he crowed. "A kittypet defending a kittypet."

The hair along Starlingclaw's spine rose, and Fireheart half-expected the small warrior to attack Darkstripe. Instead, he stood and lashed his tail. "Firepaw and I will head out ourselves," he said, anger edging his meow. His gaze met Firepaw's. "Come along."

Lionheart looked concerned. "Starlingclaw…"

"No." Starlingclaw padded past the golden tom and headed into the gorse tunnel.

"See you," Graypaw whispered. "Better catch up with him."

Firepaw nodded and hurriedly followed his mentor. He padded through the camp exit, and blinked in the warm sunshine as he left the tunnel. It warmed his fur pleasantly, and if he wasn't rushing after his mentor, he would have liked to stop and bask in it for a few moments.

"Hurry up," Starlingclaw ordered. "We have much to see today. ThunderClan's territory is large."

Firepaw picked up his pace until he had reached his mentor's side. He took a few moments to look him over as they walked. Starlingclaw was small, but he looked as though he was fully grown. He had a narrow, sharply-angled face, and his short black pelt almost seemed to shine in the sunlight. Firepaw was nearly as tall as Starlingclaw, but the warrior had a longer body, with a long, thin tail.

The warrior was silent at first. He led Firepaw confidently, taking them on winding forest trails that seemed to be a maze to Firepaw.

"How do you know the way?" Firepaw asked.

"Experience," was Starlingclaw's reply. "You'll grow to know the forest too, someday."

Firepaw got the feeling Starlingclaw wasn't a chatty cat, but his mind was swarming with questions. He hopped over a fallen branch and looked towards Starlingclaw. The warrior had stopped a few paces ahead and was staring back at Firepaw, a strange expression on his face.

Firepaw's tail twitched about nervously. "You were a house cat too, right?"

"I _was_ ," Starlingclaw replied. He looked away from Firepaw. "A long time ago."

"Why'd you join ThunderClan?" Firepaw asked.

Starlingclaw's tail flicked. "I had nowhere else to go."

Firepaw frowned. _What's that mean?_ He quickly brushed it aside. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Starlingclaw grunted.

Firepaw took the hint and didn't ask him another question.

It wasn't much longer before they reached the edge of the tree line. Firepaw heard rushing water up ahead, and pricked his ears curiously. "What's that?"

"You'll see."

Firepaw frowned and padded through the undergrowth. The ferns soon ended, and before him was a stretch of rocky land. A river flowed by just a tree's fall away from where Firepaw stood.

"This is Sunningrocks," Starlingclaw explained. "Across the river is RiverClan territory."

"RiverClan?" Firepaw echoed. "They're the cats that killed Redtail, right?"

" _Oakheart_ killed Redtail," Starlingclaw corrected. "But he was RiverClan, yes. Like Redtail, he was deputy of RiverClan—the next in line to be leader." He padded onto the Sunningrocks, flicking his tail for Firepaw to follow. "This piece of territory has been fought over for generations," he explained. "Both our Clans stake claim to it. Currently, it remains under our control, but I suspect RiverClan will be after it again soon. It'll be greenleaf soon enough, and they always grow restless then."

Firepaw followed Starlingclaw to the edge of the river. The small warrior leaned down to drink from the water, but Firepaw noticed Starlingclaw watching him from the corner of his eye, the same strange look on his face.

 _Why's he looking at me like that?_ Firepaw wondered.

Starlingclaw finished drinking and straightened up. "Let's keep going," he meowed.

Firepaw nodded. The pair headed back into the woods, and Starlingclaw set them on a new path, heading deeper into the forest.

Starlingclaw rarely spoke, other than to point out a good hunting spot or landmark. Even so, Firepaw kept catching the warrior staring oddly in his direction, and his unease grew with every instance.

Starlingclaw stopped them once more at another stretch of rocky terrain. Rocks were piled haphazardly throughout the clearing, and it was mostly devoid of vegetation outside of a few dry shrubs. Firepaw nearly padded out onto the rocks, but he was halted by Starlingclaw's tail touching his chest.

"Not so fast," Starlingclaw meowed. "This is Snakerocks. This area is infested with deadly adders—a single bite would kill you."

Firepaw swallowed. "What's an adder?"

"Wait and see." Starlingclaw sat out. "It's warming up. They'll be out soon enough."

Firepaw sat and waited, keeping a careful eye on the clearing. Sure enough, he could soon see some movement. What appeared to be long, legless animals were emerging from crevices in the rocks, and they began to slither towards the tops of the sun-warmed stones.

"They're snakes," Starlingclaw explained. "The Snakerocks are full of mice, but they're full of adders, too. Only experienced warriors hunt here, and never in the warmest part of the day."

Firepaw nodded. "Okay."

There was that look again. Starlingclaw was facing the Snakerocks, but his gaze was shifted to stare curiously at Firepaw.

Finally, Firepaw lashed his tail. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" he demanded.

Starlingclaw blinked, looking surprised. "Like what?"

"I don't know," Firepaw meowed. "But you keep giving me these weird looks!"

Starlingclaw looked away. "I'm sorry," he said. "There's just something… familiar about you."

Firepaw frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Are you always so inquisitive?" Starlingclaw countered. A heartbeat later, though, he sighed. "Alright. This sound mouse-brained, but… do you know a kittypet named Jake?"

 _Jake?_ Firepaw blinked, surprised by the question. "Yeah," he replied. "That's my father. I only met him when I was younger, but…"

Starlingclaw's eyes widened, and Firepaw's voice trailed off uncertainly. Starlingclaw turned to fully face Firepaw. "Jake… he… well, he's my father, too."

 _What?_ Firepaw's jaws were agape. "But that means we're…"

"Brothers," Starlingclaw finished, quietly. "I never thought that… I didn't think I would ever have kin in ThunderClan."

Firepaw jumped to his paws, flooded with excitement. "This is great!" he exclaimed. "I thought I'd be all alone in ThunderClan!" His tail whisked about. "I haven't seen any of my family since I left my mother. Now we have each other!"

Starlingclaw smiled in the slightest. Firepaw got the impression that it was a rare thing for him. "Kin is important to the Clans," Starlingclaw meowed. "I didn't realize when I first joined how isolating it is not to have any. Everyone else has parents, littermates, or kits to lean on… I've had no one."

Starlingclaw's smile faded, and his eyes darkened. "You can't tell them," he suddenly meowed.

"What?" Firepaw demanded. "But why?"

"They'll think I'm soft on you if it turns out we're kin," Starlingclaw explained. "It's rare for kin to mentor kin, and some cats might pressure Bluestar to give you another mentor."

Firepaw flicked his tail. "But we would still see each other," he reasoned. "What's the big deal?"

Starlingclaw shook his head. "If you want to make it through your training, Firepaw, you _need_ me." His tone grew dark. "You've seen how they act around kittypet-born cats. I had to _claw_ my way to where I am now. They'll never respect you unless you _fight_ for it."

Firepaw sat back down. His mind was spinning once more. _I just found out I have a brother, and now I have to keep it a secret?_ He quickly recalled the insults and jeers he had received yesterday.

Starlingclaw leaned towards him. "No one else will take you seriously enough to train you," he growled. "I was lucky that Bluestar mentored me. Only _I_ can give you the training you need to be a respected warrior here, Firepaw. Do you want them to taunt you for the rest of your life?"

Firepaw's eyes narrowed. "No," he muttered. Warm anger burned in his chest as he remembered the hate he had seen in Longtail's eyes. The way Sandpaw had hissed at him in the den. Darkstripe's jeering as he joined the mentors. "No."

"Good," Starlingclaw said. "I'll train you to be the strongest warrior you can be. Everyone will underestimate you because of your heritage, but that will be your advantage." His tail tip twitched, and his eyes narrowed. "I'll make sure they all see what you can be… so long as you're willing to _fight_ for their approval."

"I can do it," Firepaw quickly replied. "I'll do what it takes."

Starlingclaw dipped his head. "It's good to know you are my brother, Firepaw," he meowed. "Together, we'll show them what we're capable of." He rose and turned to head back into the forest. "We can talk more later. For now, we need to finish the tour of the territory."

Firepaw nodded. He felt determination rising up in him. Starlingclaw was his only kin in ThunderClan—and though he hardly knew him, he already wanted to impress him. _I won't let you down,_ he silently promised.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Wolfjem: I'll leave you to wonder about that! Starlingclaw will certainly have his own path that he carves to try and achieve his goals... but it'll be some time before that's fully revealed!**

 **C0de-Aelita: There's definitely a few stories out there about Scourge replacing Firestar. Tinystar's Beginning is a pretty good one, though it is pretty similar to the original series! The changes that are there are pretty enjoyable.**

 **Thanks to everyone else that reviewed!**


	5. Chapter 4

" _Attack_!"

Sandpaw screeched and launched herself at her adversary. The ginger tom was too slow in his attempt to dodge, and her paws slammed against his hindquarters. The cats crashed to the ground, exploding into a wrestling mass as they tumbled over and over.

Dustpaw was taking care of another enemy, rearing up and swiping down at the dark tom's face, driving him back towards a bramble thicket.

Sandpaw smirked as she seized her opponent by the shoulders and slammed him into the ground. The tom squirmed under her grasp, but he didn't have the strength to wrench himself free. She held him there a moment longer, relishing in the moment, before she surged forward and sank her jaws into his throat.

She held her jaws around his throat for a moment before she hissed, "I win."

"Enough!" came Lionheart's yowl.

The dust settled. Below her, Firepaw groaned with disappointment. Sandpaw stepped off of him and briefly stuck out her tongue.

A few fox-lengths away, Dustpaw was backing away from Graypaw. The long-furred tom had leaped backwards into the same bramble bush and was hissing in frustration as he tried to tug himself away. Clumps of his pelt were left behind as he pulled himself out.

The mentors were sitting around the Sandy Hollow, having been watching the mock battle. Lionheart lifted his gaze. "Sandpaw, Dustpaw—well done. Had that been a real invasion, you would have handled yourselves well."

Sandpaw's chest fluffed out with pride. It had been two moons since Redtail's death, and though the memory was still painful, she had returned to training and was doing well once more. She missed her father, but as Dappletail had told her, life in the Clans simply went on. It made it easier that most cats her age didn't have living parents, either. Graypaw's mother, Willowpelt, was the only mother of any of the apprentices that was still alive.

Tigerclaw gave her an approving nod. "Keep it up, and it won't be long before your warrior assessment." He turned his gaze towards Firepaw and Graypaw, and his eyes narrowed in disappointment. "As for you two… that was an _embarrassment_ to watch! I've never seen two apprentices moons into their training lose a battle so quickly." He turned towards Graypaw. "You should have known better than to allow yourself to be chased into brambles. Our territory is full of them!"

Lionheart looked disgruntled by Tigerclaw's beratement of his apprentice, but he didn't disagree with the warrior. "He's right," Lionheart meowed, almost begrudgingly. "Graypaw, you should know well that your pelt is thick and easily caught on brambles. It would seem you have not spent enough time in our territory and learning its obstacles!"

Graypaw's jaws were agape. "But I—!"

"No excuses!" Lionheart cut him off quickly. "You and Firepaw shall both go hunting on your own. I expect you to come back to camp with prey!"

Starlingclaw looked irritated. "I was going to spend more time working on Firepaw's battle moves," he replied.

Sandpaw nearly rolled her eyes. _Sounds like a waste of time!_ She thought. She glanced towards Firepaw, who was covered completely in dust. _Some 'fire'! Two moons of training and he's like a kit on his first day out of the nursery._ Most cats refused to believe that Bluestar was right about Firepaw being the prophesied "fire" that would save their Clan. Though no one had shared the prophecy with Firepaw himself yet—at least, not to Sandpaw's knowledge—they gave him plenty of stares to likely make him wonder what the Clan was thinking.

Firepaw looked as indignant as his mentor. "But I didn't even get stuck in brambles like Graypaw!" he protested.

Lionheart's tail flicked. "And yet you did little to defend yourself against an enemy," he meowed. "Perhaps some solo hunting will sharpen your senses. You can continue training after you have caught two pieces of prey—and that goes for you as well, Graypaw."

Groaning and moaning, the two younger toms eventually made their way out of the Sandy Hollow and slunk off to find themselves their prey. Darkstripe, who hadn't said a word, shot Starlingclaw a smirk.

Lionheart stood and arched his back in a stretch. "I'll follow Graypaw in a moment," he meowed. "I'd like to see how his skills are when he doesn't think he's being watched."

Starlingclaw's tail lashed. The tom was clearly still irritated by having had his apprentice sent away. "I suppose I'll do the same," he growled, before he stood and padded out of the clearing.

Tigerclaw's whiskers twitched, looking almost amused by Starlingclaw's frustration. The two warriors had been rivals since apprenticeship, though Starlingclaw hardly seemed like competition against the mighty Tigerclaw. Sandpaw was sure that if there was no Clan custom to keep them from having a proper fight, Tigerclaw would easily destroy the puny warrior.

She had to admit, quite begrudgingly, that he wasn't a _useless_ warrior. Starlingclaw was quick and clever, and not a shoddy hunter. There wasn't much to say for his apprentice, though—Firepaw was about as useless as a cat could be. Perhaps if he had been given a Clan-born apprentice, Starlingclaw would have made for an acceptable mentor.

Tigerclaw's meow snapped her out of her musing. "Sandpaw!" he called. "You and Dustpaw may return to camp. I'll make sure you two are attending the Gathering tonight. Get some rest and eat—but make sure the queens are fed. Brindleface was kitting this morning, and if she's finished, she'll be hungry."

Sandpaw nodded and shared a quick grin with Dustpaw. "Of course, Tigerclaw. Thank you!"

Dustpaw padded to her side. "The Gathering!" he whispered. "It's been ages since I've been. Graypaw and Firepaw will be so jealous!"

Sandpaw smirked. That made it all the more satisfying.

* * *

Sandpaw padded towards the nursery, a limp squirrel dangling from her jaws. Willowpelt was seated outside, clearly guarding the nursery. Queens could be testy after kitting, and though most did enjoy visitors, too many would stress and upset them. Often, the father would guard the nursery and keep check of who was coming in and out, but no one knew who the father of Brindleface's kits were. Instead, it was Brindleface's sister that kept watch over the nursery.

The other queens and their kits were out in camp; the mothers basking in the sun and keeping a watchful eye on their tumbling kits. Frostfur's litter had grown immensely in the past two moons, and it wouldn't be long before they were apprenticed.

Sandpaw stopped just outside of the nursery. She dropped the squirrel and looked up at Willowpelt. "Tigerclaw told me to make sure Brindleface was fed," she explained. "Is it alright if I go in?"

Willowpelt's whiskers twitched. "Bluestar is in there now," she meowed. "You can go in after she's left."

Bluestar's voice came hardly a heartbeat after. "I'm leaving now," she called. Sandpaw stepped aside as the ThunderClan leader slowly padded out of the nursery. Bluestar stopped and caught Sandpaw's eye. "Don't be in there too long," she cautioned Sandpaw. "Brindleface is very tired. But welcoming the new life of the Clan is important—don't be afraid of getting too close." She dipped her head to Sandpaw before she carried on.

Sandpaw watched her go for a few moments before she bent her head and picked up the squirrel. With a quick nod to Willowpelt, she ducked inside the nursery.

The nursery was dark and warm, and the scent of fresh milk and lavender filled the air. Spottedleaf liked to weave sprigs of the herb into the walls of the nursery—it kept the queens and kits calm, she said.

Brindleface was lying in the middle of the den. She lifted her head as Sandpaw entered, and she smiled tiredly. "Is that fresh-kill?" she purred. "I'm starving."

Sandpaw gingerly lay the squirrel in front of Brindleface. Two tiny kits were pressed to her stomach, suckling and kneading at her belly.

"They're beautiful," Sandpaw politely meowed. "Do they have names?"

Brindleface nodded. "The molly is Fernkit, and the tom is Ashkit."

Sandpaw stared down at the kits. She could hardly tell the difference by scent, but she nodded appeasingly anyway. "Those are great names."

Willowpelt's voice called into the den. "Sandpaw! Come along now. More cats would like to see Brindleface."

Brindleface blinked kindly at her. "Go on, Sandpaw," she purred. "Thank you for the squirrel."

Sandpaw dipped her head to the queen before she turned and hurried out of the den. She padded past Willowpelt as she left the den, and shared a nod with Runningwind, who was on his way into the den.

Sandpaw glanced up at the sky. It was beginning to darken; the blue sky was tinted orange from the sunset. _I'd better eat something,_ she thought. _I don't want to be starving at the Gathering!_

* * *

Sandpaw and Dustpaw padded side-by-side down the slope into Fourtrees. Sandpaw held her tail high as she surveyed the clearing. The looks on Graypaw and Firepaw's faces when they had been informed that Sandpaw and Dustpaw would be at the Gathering while the younger toms wouldn't be were _so_ enjoyable.

Sandpaw grinned to herself. _That's what they get for being such useless lumps of fur,_ she thought. At least Firepaw could blame his weak blood for his lack of skills, but Graypaw had no excuse. He simply enjoyed goofing off far too much to take any training seriously.

Sandpaw's gaze shifted to glance at Ravenpaw. Her tail twitched as she noticed the nervous way he was looking around as they reached the clearing. He was another story entirely—Ravenpaw had always been a bit nervous, but he had at least been a decent hunter. Ever since Redtail's death, however, he seemed afraid of everything, from an unexpected beetle to a cat's shadow. Sometimes, Sandpaw pitied him, but some days… his behavior infuriated her. How could he act like such a mouse, when it was _Sandpaw's_ father that had died? When _Sandpaw_ had to pull herself together and carry on with her training?

Sandpaw shook her head. _Don't get carried away with that right now,_ she chided herself. _Enjoy the Gathering, for StarClan's sake._

"Come on, Sandpaw," Dustpaw meowed. "I think I smell Oakpaw."

Sandpaw twitched her whiskers. "I want to see if Runningpaw and Onepaw are here," she meowed. "I met them at the last Gathering—they're pretty friendly for WindClanners."

Dustpaw glanced back sharply at her. His voice took on a sharp edge as he retorted, "I don't want to meet any WindClan cats."

Sandpaw flinched. _Fox-dung._ "Sorry," she muttered. "I should've known better. I don't want to be around RiverClan cats… so I suppose ShadowClan apprentices are best."

Dustpaw's tail lashed irritably. "Fine."

Unlike Sandpaw, Dustpaw had not lost kin to the Clan he hated—it was quite the opposite for him. His mother, Robinwing, had taken a WindClan mate, and though Dustpaw and Ravenpaw did not know who he was, their heritage brought them both great shame. It was to their luck that most of the Clan did not know for certain the pair were half-WindClan, even if many whispered their suspicions. Their WindClan blood shown through in their large ears and long faces, as well as Ravenpaw's lean and sleek frame.

Sandpaw only knew because Dustpaw had confided in her long ago—but any mention of WindClan infuriated him deeply, and she usually did her best to avoid the subject.

Dustpaw ruffled his pelt and lifted his chin. "Come on, then," he meowed, clearly trying to sound less frustrated. "I see Oakpaw over there. There's a couple tiny apprentices with him—must be some new ones."

Sandpaw followed his gaze. Oakpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice that was Sandpaw's age, was seated with a few other small cats— _very_ small cats. Sandpaw frowned as she saw them. It wasn't unusual for ShadowClan cats to be a little short, but these seemed to be far too young to be out of the nursery. One, a black-and-white tom, only reached Oakpaw's shoulder in height. Another was hardly as big as Thornkit, Frostfur's largest kit.

Sandpaw twitched her whiskers curiously as they approached. _How on earth did cats that small start their training?_

Dustpaw seemed not to be bothered by their size. He padded up to Oakpaw, tail lifted. "Hey, Oakpaw!" he called. "Who are your friends?"

Oakpaw lifted his gaze and blinked. "Hey, Dustpaw. They're new apprentices." He noticed Sandpaw and dipped his head. "Hello, Sandpaw."

Sandpaw nodded to him and looked around at the rest of the apprentice group. Four miniscule apprentices sat on either end of him. Then there were Vixenpaw and Mosspaw of RiverClan. Sandpaw curled her lip as she saw them. Neither seemed to be paying her any attention.

 _Fish-faces,_ she thought, forcing herself to relax. _I wish I could claw them! But Tigerclaw would have my pelt if I started a fight at the Gathering…_ She sat and kept her gaze away from the RiverClan mollies.

"We were just telling stories about the old Clans of legend," Oakpaw explained. "Littlepaw hasn't heard them before."

Sandpaw's gaze shifted to the apprentice that Oakpaw gestured towards. He was aptly named. Even among the other new apprentices, he was the smallest of the lot. His round, soft face still seemed to have kit fluff.

Lionheart's deep voice came from behind Sandpaw and Dustpaw. "Littlepaw, eh?" he meowed.

Sandpaw shifted aside so the deputy could pad through the group of apprentices. "It's a shame you haven't the old tales, youngster," Lionheart went on. "How long have you been an apprentice?"

Littlepaw began to tremble. Compared to the mighty Lionheart, he was hardly a mouse. "Th… this is my first moon, sir."

"I see," Lionheart meowed. "And how many moons old are you?"

Littlepaw looked down at his paws. "S-six moons."

Lionheart's eyes narrowed. He looked towards another one of the new apprentices, a black-and-white tom. "And yourself?"

"Six moons!" the tom blurted, his eyes wide.

Lionheart's tail flicked. "I see. Awfully small for six moons, I must say."

 _He doesn't believe them!_ Sandpaw narrowed her eyes suspiciously. What if the apprentices _were_ too young? _Surely Brokenstar wouldn't be apprenticing kits?_

Littlepaw tried to avoid Lionheart's gaze. He shifted closer to Oakpaw. "M-my mother is small, too."

"Hm." Lionheart's thick tail swayed back and forth. After a few heartbeats, he sat down. "Alright. Well, since you haven't heard the tales, why don't I tell a few? I'm quite fond of stories about LionClan in particular, though perhaps that isn't much of a surprise." He chuckled to himself at his joke, and Sandpaw rolled her eyes. "Let's see… where to start?"

Before he could begin, a loud yowl erupted from the Great Rock. Lionheart blinked and turned towards the massive stone. "Ah," he sighed. "I should go join the other deputies. Another time, I suppose."

Littlepaw and the other ShadowClan apprentices looked relieved as he stood and hurried away. Sandpaw eyed them curiously. Was there something to Lionheart's suspicions? It would be disrespectful of her, as an apprentice, to question whether or not a leader of another Clan was disobeying the Warrior Code to promote kits early… but would Lionheart say something?

It took some time for the gathered cats to settle down, but soon enough, silence fell over the Fourtrees. Sandpaw lifted her gaze to look at the four leaders that were perched on top of the Great Rock.

Tallstar of WindClan stood. The long-limbed tom was skinny, with his hips jutting out and his ribs showing through his thin pelt. His face seemed hollow, and his eyes dark. The fur along his spine lifted, and he lashed his tail. "I will speak _first_!" he yowled.

Brokenstar glanced sidelong at him, his whiskers twitching as though amused. "Go on then, old fellow," he chuckled. The large tom was the youngest and greenest of the four leaders—this was only his second time sitting upon the Great Rock as leader. His father, Raggedstar, had died and left leadership to him. There will all sorts of rumors about the circumstances of his death, as ShadowClan had not announced how he had died.

Tallstar turned to face Brokenstar and drew back his lips. "WindClan has suffered countless attacks from ShadowClan in the past moon!" he snarled. "Our borders shifted! Our hunting parties ambushed and robbed! ShadowClan have acted as nothing no more than _rogues_!"

Gasps rose from all around. Mosspaw gave Oakpaw a suspicious glare. Littlepaw and the other small apprentices shifted closer to him, looking nervous.

Crookedstar glanced towards Brokenstar. "Is this true?"

Brokenstar lifted a paw and examined his claws, looking thoroughly disinterested. "This is a matter that remains between WindClan and ShadowClan," he meowed, casually. "I have already told WindClan what can be done to resolve this."

"WindClan will _not_ relinquish our hunting rights to you, Brokenstar!" Tallstar roared. "You come to my camp and demand that we allow ShadowClan to hunt on our territory—and you honestly expect me to _accept_ that?"

Brokenstar's crooked tail flicked. "WindClan has the largest territory of the four Clans," he calmly replied. "And ShadowClan the smallest. We are the only Clan that did not lose kits in Leafbare, and our cats grow hungry. It only makes sense that we would request help from the Clan that owns the most land."

"Our territory may be vast, but it is not rich in prey!" Tallstar furiously hissed. "We work hard for the prey we get, and we certainly won't let it go to an enemy Clan!"

Bluestar's expression was hard to read. "Perhaps this _is_ a matter best left to be solved between WindClan and ShadowClan," she suggested, a bit coldly.

Sandpaw pricked her ears. _What?_ From the sound of it, ShadowClan was outright prey-stealing—and Bluestar wanted to ignore it?

WindClan warriors yowled their outrage.

"You cannot ignore us!" cried one young molly.

"There will be war!" roared a tom with tattered ears.

A ShadowClan tom whirled upon him. "The blood of your Clanmates will be on _your_ paws, rabbit-chaser!"

"Enough!" Crookedstar screeched. "You will upset StarClan with this madness! I will have no part in this issue."

"Neither will I," growled Bluestar. "Perhaps someone else should speak, unless Tallstar has more to share."

Tallstar's eyes widened. "You would dare try to silence me?" he demanded. "I come here to share news of ShadowClan's threat—and you tell me to be quiet?" He turned around. "I am finished with this Gathering! StarClan curse you all."

With that, the WindClan leader leaped down from the rock. "WindClan, to me! We will return home at once!"

Sandpaw watched as the WindClan cats crept away from the other Clan cats, each glaring at any cat they came into eye contact with.

Crookedstar's brow furrowed. "Come on, now, Tallstar, don't be unreasonable—"

Tallstar stared back at Crookedstar, eyes ablaze with fury. "If my news is not welcome, then _WindClan_ is not welcome!" With that, he turned his back on the Great Rock and led his Clan back to the slope that led towards WindClan's moorland.

Sandpaw watched them go. _Great StarClan, what a way to start the Gathering!_ She thought, with a quick flick of her tail. _I don't want to go fighting ShadowClan for WindClan's sake either, but couldn't they have at least listened to Tallstar a little longer?_

It took some time for the Clans to settle down once more after the departure of WindClan, but eventually, it had quieted down once more and Crookedstar was standing up to speak.

"RiverClan has done well this greenleaf," Crookedstar meowed. "We have had little trouble from twolegs this season, which is a blessing. The fish is plentiful. My daughter, Silverstream, was made a warrior this moon. She spotted a buzzard trying to hunt kits that were playing and bravely defended them until other warriors could help her kill the brute."

Sandpaw looked for the new warrior among the crowd. After a moment of searching, she spotted her—a pretty silver tabby, seated with a few other RiverClan cats. She lifted her chin and smiled.

"Silverstream!" cats cheered. "Silverstream!" It seemed WindClan's departure had not spoiled the mood of most cats. Sandpaw, too, had already nearly forgotten the tension. Most cats had gone back to whispering and smiling good-naturedly at one another.

Crookedstar sat down. "That is all RiverClan has to share."

Bluestar rose. "I will speak next," she meowed. "ThunderClan has been thriving this moon as well. Brindleface has given birth to two healthy kits. Our forest is rich with prey, and we thank StarClan for the bounty of greenleaf."

Dustpaw yawned loudly. "Are the leader's announcements even necessary?" he grumbled. "It's always the same thing—doing quite well, prey running as always, stronger than ever, the whole lot."

Sandpaw swiped at his ears. "Be respectful!" she softly hissed. Privately, she agreed—it was rare that the leaders shared anything of importance—but she knew the truce between Clans was important, even if rather boring when they stopped socializing and got down to announcements.

Dustpaw ducked her swipe and rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he whispered. "The only interesting that's going to happen all night already _happened_."

Brokenstar was already halfway through his own announcement. "...some scent of kittypets near the twolegplace as always, but we aren't expecting a fight." He swiped the air dramatically, claws unsheathed. "We gave them enough of a _punishment_ the last time they tried to come explore."

ShadowClan cats raised their voices in agreement, yowling out with pride. Sandpaw noticed, though, how Oakpaw frowned and looked down at his paws. _I wonder what happened,_ she thought. _Did one of Oakpaw's friends get hurt?_

Bluestar gave Brokenstar a questioning glance, but she said nothing. The large tom finished his announcement with a flick of his crooked tail. "ShadowClan remains strong!" he declared. "That is all I have to share."

Crookedstar twitched an ear. "I suppose that brings this Gathering to an end, then."

Bluestar dipped her head in agreement. "Until next time, then. This Gathering is over!" She leaped down from the Great Rock, followed quickly by the remaining leaders.

Cats quickly began to leave their places to rejoin their own Clans. Some of the smaller ShadowClan apprentices were eager to scurry away without so much as a "goodbye" the moment the leaders closed the gathering.

Sandpaw watched them go. _Strange Gathering,_ she thought. _Hopefully things between WindClan and ShadowClan calm down._ She flicked her tail and pushed the matter to the back of her mind with ease. Squabbles between the Clans were constant. The next Gathering would probably bring news of RiverClan and WindClan in the midst of some petty border dispute.

"See you, Oakpaw," Dustpaw meowed. Oakpaw quickly dipped his head to the ThunderClan tom before he hurried off towards his own Clan. Dustpaw seemed just as unbothered as Sandpaw. He glanced towards her and yawned. "Ready?" he asked. "The Gathering was short, but I'm beat!"

Sandpaw nodded and scanned the clearing for her Clanmates. They were gathering up near the slope that led back towards ThunderClan territory. "I could sleep," she purred. "I'm sure Tigerclaw and Darkstripe will have us up early for training."

Dustpaw groaned. "StarClan, I hope not! If I'm on the dawn patrol again, I'll rip my whiskers out."

Sandpaw chuckled as they padded towards the ThunderClan group. A large tom suddenly rushed past the pair, and they quickly stopped in their tracks to avoid crashing into him. Sandpaw narrowed her eyes as he went on without so much as a glance their way. "Excuse us!" Sandpaw snapped.

The tom halted and looked over his shoulder. He was an ugly brute, with a long, matted pelt. He looked brown in color, but to Sandpaw, it was hard to tell if that was the color of his fur or if he was just covered in dirt from head to toe. Battle wounds had scabbed over his face, revealing twisted and dried scars. "Watch where you're going, _kit_ ," he snarled, eyes blazing with irritation.

Even Sandpaw had the wits to shrink back. Something about him unnerved her, and she remained still until he snorted and continued on his way.

"I think that was Clawface," Dustpaw muttered. "I've never seen such a filthy cat."

"What a creep," whispered Sandpaw. "I can't even tell what he smells like under all that muck. Let's get out of here!"

They were much quicker to join their Clanmates this time. Lionheart glanced towards them and smiled. "Ah, there you are," he meowed. "Seems we're all here, then." He turned towards Bluestar. "Shall we?"

Bluestar's gaze swept over the Clan before she nodded. "Let's go," she meowed. "ShadowClan's behavior troubles me. I'd like to be as far away from them as we can be."

Sandpaw blinked. _Is Bluestar actually worried?_ She felt uncertain, and cast a glance in the direction Clawface had gone. Some of the ShadowClan cats _did_ seem a bit sinister… she felt a prick of concern. Maybe there was something to the hysterics of WindClan, after all?

She shook it off quickly. _Don't worry about that!_ Sandpaw told herself. WindClan's problems were there own. And even _if_ ShadowClan was becoming more of a threat… it wasn't like they'd do anything to _ThunderClan_. There was a huge Thunderpath between them! Any war party would be at risk of being killed by monsters before they even reached the ThunderClan camp.

 _It's Bluestar's job to be worried,_ Sandpaw thought. She relaxed once more as they began to climb the slope to head home. _Even if there's nothing to be worried about!_


	6. Chapter 5

"Bluestar!"

Lionheart's yowl made Sandpaw look up from her meal. He had just come padding into camp. Behind him entered Whitestorm, Darkstripe, and Willowpelt—then, a heartbeat later, Firepaw, head bowed, and a stranger. The unknown cat was a ragged-looking, filthy thing, and her pelt was matted with mud and blood.

Sandpaw nearly retched at the sight of her. _Disgusting!_ She thought. _Who brought_ that _back to camp?_

Bluestar, who had been speaking to Frostfur, was sitting outside her den. She looked towards the returning patrol, ears pricking. "Lionheart?"

The deputy lashed his tail, signalling for the others to follow. Willowpelt and Darkstripe took up positions on either side of the stranger. As they approached Bluestar, the other ThunderClan cats in camp creeped towards them curiously. It had only taken a moment for the rogue's stench to alert the Clan.

"Who _is_ that?" Longtail crowed. "It smells like a half-dead rat!"

Whitestorm shot the young warrior a glare. "Show some respect," he ordered. " _She's_ a medicine cat."

"A medicine cat?" Runningwind echoed. "Of what Clan?"

"I recognize her!" Dappletail gasped. "That's Yellowfang!"

Yellowfang curled her lips silently. Sandpaw frowned at the sight of her rotting teeth. _I can see why they call her that._ Now that Dappletail had named her, she found that she _could_ recognize Yellowfang—but the last time Sandpaw had seen her was two Gatherings ago, and she had looked like a proud ShadowClan cat. Now she looked more like drowned crow-food. _What happened to her?_

As voices began to rise around the camp, Bluestar let out a short yowl for silence. She stood and padded towards Lionheart. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked. "Is that really Yellowfang?"

Yellowfang shouldered her way past Darkstripe, who hissed. Despite her ragged appearances, fierce pride still burned in her orange eyes. "I can speak for myself," she rasped. "Yes, I'm Yellowfang."

Lionheart narrowed his eyes. "We came across Firepaw feeding her," he explained. "He had beaten her in a fight and then decided to take pity on her and catch her prey." His eyes narrowed with displeasure. "He ate as well."

Firepaw's ears were flat with shame. Sandpaw couldn't resist a smirk as Bluestar turned her fearsome glare upon him. "You _what_?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry!" Firepaw blurted. "She just looked so tired and starving, and then she said I should have some, and I—"

"Silence!" Bluestar hissed.

"Stupid kittypet," muttered Longtail. He slinked towards the edge of camp, towards Sandpaw. He turned to her and grinned. "Bluestar will _have_ to throw him out now!"

 _If only!_ Sandpaw thought. Her tail curled at the idea of seeing him kicked out for such a stupid act—but she knew Bluestar would never. _She still thinks he's her precious 'fire'!_

Bluestar paced back and forth for a few moments. "What is Yellowfang doing on our territory in the first place?" she asked.

Lionheart twitched his whiskers. "She claims she no longer lives with ShadowClan, though she won't explain further. It's hard to think she's lying—judging by the smell of her."

"She's lying!" Smallear protested. "ShadowClan are full of tricks!"

"A spy!" hissed Tigerclaw. "Send her away at once!"

Darkstripe nodded eagerly. "She'll probably give us some disgusting disease!"

"I said that I can speak for _myself_!" Yellowfang snarled. She swayed unsteadily as she took a step towards Bluestar. Despite her pride, it was obvious she was weak. "I no longer am a ShadowClan cat. I was cast out by Brokenstar. Make your own assumptions—I don't care what you think of me. Do with me what you will."

Bluestar's fur flattened, and she appeared intrigued. "Perhaps it would be in ThunderClan's best interest to keep Yellowfang here," she mused. "Who knows what ShadowClan secrets she might share with us?"

Tigerclaw took a threatening step towards Yellowfang. "You can't be serious!" he snarled. "She is a trespasser and an exile—she could be a danger to our kits! Deal with her, or I'll deal with her _myself_!"

Sandpaw and Longtail hissed their agreement. Other warriors began to yowl and jeer.

"Drive her out!"

"ShadowClan scum!"

A cry of surprise came from the medicine cat's den. Spottedleaf had finally emerged from her den to see what the commotion was about. Her eyes were wide. "What's all this?" she demanded, before she hurried across camp. She boldly shoved Tigerclaw aside to get to Yellowfang.

"Spottedleaf!" Tigerclaw huffed. "What are you—"

Spottedleaf whirled upon him. "Now, you listen here!" she exclaimed. "I'll have none of this! I won't see my Clanmates show such disrespect to a fellow medicine cat—and I certainly don't want to hear it from _you,_ Tigerclaw!"

Silence fell over the camp as Tigerclaw stared down Spottedleaf. A few heartbeats passed.

Tigerclaw took a step back. His fur flattened. An apologetic purr rumbled in his throat. "My apologies," he replied, all traces of anger having left his voice. "You know I could never argue with _you_ , my dear Spottedleaf." He looked past her to Yellowfang for a moment, and his eyes narrowed. "I suppose if you want to look after this… rogue… I will not argue."

Spottedleaf closed her eyes and purred. "Good!" Without waiting for any agreement from Bluestar, she wrapped her tail around Yellowfang's frame and began to lead her towards her den. "Now, if you'll just come with me, I'll be sure to have your wounds taken care of."

Bluestar watched her go, jaws parted, as though she were about to stop her medicine cat. A heartbeat later, she shook her head, looking almost amused.

Sandpaw scowled. _That's it?_ She wondered. She wasn't surprised that Tigerclaw had backed off so easily—after all, he and Spottedleaf were kithood friends, and the tough warrior always had a soft spot for her—but for StarClan's sake, how could Bluestar allow a ShadowClan exile to walk freely in their camp?

Bluestar turned towards the patrol once more. "Firepaw, come here," she ordered.

Firepaw slowly padded forward. He kept his head low, clearly trying to avoid eye contact with his leader. "I'm sorry, Bluestar," he murmured.

"As you should be," Bluestar sternly meowed. "You have broken the warrior code by eating the prey you caught for Yellowfang. That being said… you did well to defeat her and care for her. As such, your punishment will be to continue to do so—until I say otherwise, you will not participate in patrols, nor will you leave camp, outside of hunting for Yellowfang and finding her fresh bedding. You will tend to her every need until your punishment is over."

 _Hah!_ Sandpaw thought. _At least that's something. I won't have to patrol with him for some time._

Longtail wasn't satisfied. "That's it?" he hissed. "He broke the warrior code!"

Bluestar looked at Longtail from the corner of her eyes. "Choose your words carefully, Longtail," she hissed. "I seem to recall _you_ breaking the warrior code in the same way."

Longtail flattened his ears and bowed his head. Sandpaw felt a stab of pity for him. _Longtail's a warrior now,_ she thought. _He's clearly made amends! All Firepaw is doing is wasting prey and bedding on a ShadowClanner._

Bluestar flicked her tail. "Where is Starlingclaw?" she asked. "He should be informed of this."

Firepaw lifted his gaze. "He—he went out hunting on his own," he explained. "He said he wanted me to try solo hunting again."

"Hm. Very well," Bluestar meowed. "I will speak to him when he returns." Her gaze swept across the camp, slowly picking over all of the gathered cats. "Back to your business, all of you," she ordered. "I will speak to Yellowfang myself before the day is over. In the meantime, I want a double sentry by the camp entrance and a sentry by Spottedleaf's den."

Darkstripe lashed his tail. "So you _do_ think she's dangerous!"

Bluestar shook her head. "No. But it doesn't hurt to be safe. _You_ can take up the first watch with Mousefur by the entrance." She glanced towards Sandpaw and Longtail. "Longtail, watch Spottedleaf's den."

Longtail curled his lip in displeasure, but didn't argue. He nodded shortly before he turned and slunk towards the medicine cat's den, tail tip flicking back and forth with irritation.

Sandpaw twitched her whiskers. _At least_ I _don't have to guard the den._ She shook her head and looked back down at her piece of fresh-kill. _Whatever. Yellowfang is the kittypet's problem now._

* * *

Firepaw's claws slid down the bark of an oak tree as he pulled moss from it. It was his third day of tending to Yellowfang, and the work was torturous. Despite the punishment, Starlingclaw refused to have Firepaw take breaks in his training—even now, every scrape of his claws was meant to be practice for dealing a real blow in battle.

"Again."

Firepaw shook the moss free from his paw and glanced over his shoulder at his half-brother. Starlingclaw was sitting a fox-length away, sleek tail wrapped around his paws. Hardly any emotion or interest could be found in Starlingclaw's unreadable expression.

Firepaw frowned to himself. _Am I doing a bad job?_ He turned back to face the tree. _Or is he just still mad that I have to do training this way?_ Though Starlingclaw hadn't given him a lecture for bringing Yellowfang back to camp or feeding her, but his disappointment was clear in his eyes from the moment Bluestar had informed him of Firepaw's punishment.

The young apprentice sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Starlingclaw. I wasn't thinking when I hunted for Yellowfang… I just felt bad for her." Firepaw glanced back at his mentor again. When he ran into the old molly, she had attacked him ferociously, but it hadn't taken long for it to become clear how sick and starving she was.

Starlingclaw shook his head. "You should have known better," he snapped. "You _should_ have been thinking. Your Clanmates will always hold you to a higher standard than the other apprentices—as I have told you many times!" His tail lashed. "You can _never_ let them think you're weak or soft, Firepaw."

Firepaw bristled, feeling embarrassed. _Soft?_ "I… I'm not soft!" he protested.

Starlingclaw stood up. His blue eyes narrowed to slits. "Prove it!"

Before Firepaw understood what was happening, Starlingclaw leaped forward and crashed into Firepaw, throwing him to the ground. Firepaw screeched and rolled with the force of Starlingclaw's attack. He lashed out with his hind legs to push his mentor off of him, then leaped back up to his paws.

Starlingclaw recovered quickly. He reared up, hissing, and swiped at Firepaw's face. Firepaw ducked in time to avoid his blow. Before Starlingclaw could drop back down to all fours, Firepaw shot forward and barreled into Starlingclaw's exposed belly.

The two toms crashed to the ground. Firepaw wrapped his forelegs around Starlingclaw's neck and began to pummel his belly with his hind paws. Starlingclaw snarled and twisted free of Firepaw's grip. They rolled away and stood up once more, backs arched.

Starlingclaw's furious expression faded away, and he gave a rare smile. "Good," he meowed. "Not soft at all, eh?"

Firepaw relaxed himself and lowered his tail. Warm pride bloomed in his chest. "I told you I wasn't."

Starlingclaw sat down once more and smoothed his fur. " _I_ know that, mouse-brain," he sighed. He bent to lick a patch of fur back into place. "But _ThunderClan_ doesn't. They don't _want_ to know that you're as capable as any Clanborn warrior, and they'll take _any_ opportunity to discredit you."

Firepaw sat down and flattened his ears. "Why?" he demanded. "I've been training just as hard as the other apprentices!"

Starlingclaw seemed to hesitate. He lifted his chin and glanced around carefully, as though making sure no one was around them. "Firepaw," he finally meowed. "There is… another reason cats want to doubt you. _Besides_ our shared blood."

Firepaw tilted his head. "What?" he demanded. "I hadn't done anything wrong—not before Yellowfang!"

Starlingclaw edged himself closer to Firepaw. "It's nothing you've _done_ ," he explained, beginning to lower his voice. "There's a prophecy about ThunderClan, Firepaw—about a fire that will save it."

 _Fire?_ Firepaw's eyes widened. _But… Bluestar chose my name for me. He doesn't mean that she thinks that I…_

Starlingclaw nodded, as though he knew what Firepaw was thinking. "Bluestar received a message moons ago from StarClan that foretold the Clan would be saved by a 'blazing storm'— _fire_. She believes _you_ are that fire. That's why she invited you to ThunderClan in the first place—and it's why so many cats want you to fail. They couldn't stand it if their precious Clan was saved by a _kittypet_."

Firepaw's eyes widened as he took in the weight of his brother's words. "But…" his voice trailed off uncertainly. "I'm not…" His throat felt tight. _I'm not special like that! I can't be ThunderClan's hero… not when they hate me so much!_

Starlingclaw was staring intently at Firepaw now. "Bluestar believes in you," he insisted. "She believes you are a prophesied hero. That is a great honor, Firepaw—but she is in a difficult position. Most of the Clan refuses to believe you're the 'fire', and she forbid that anyone speak to you of it… not that _they_ want to. She wants you to prove your own worth without knowing of the prophecy… and so she takes any failure of yours greatly to heart."

Firepaw looked down at his paws. Confusion and anxiety began to swim around in his head, muddling his thoughts. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do," he whispered. "I just want to be a normal ThunderClan warrior."

Starlingclaw scoffed quietly. "That was never a choice for either of us," he said, ruefully. "Our kittypet blood keeps us separate from them." He straightened up. "But that's why we have each other, Firepaw. I told you I would make you a great warrior, and I mean it. We can only succeed in ThunderClan together… and I plan to make sure that we do."

Firepaw looked back up, puzzled. _What does he mean by that?_

Before he could ask, Starlingclaw stood up. "Back to your collecting," he quickly meowed. "Yellowfang will be furious if you take too long." He flicked his tail. "I'm going hunting. I trust you can continue to practice your striking while you collect moss?"

Firepaw nodded. "Yes, Starlingclaw."

"Very good." Starlingclaw stretched slowly and yawned before he straightened up and turned away. "I'll see you back in camp. Be sure to catch something for Yellowfang to eat."

Firepaw turned back towards the tree as his mentor padded off into the woods. His mind was racing—could he really be a hero? He could feel his doubt weighing down on him heavily. _How am I supposed to save ThunderClan? What even from?_ He shook his head. _I need to focus on this! I can't worry about the prophecy… I just have to trust Starlingclaw. The Clan might not believe in me… but at least he does._

As he struck the tree once more with unsheathed claws, hot determination suddenly gripped at him. Firepaw narrowed his eyes and struck again, slicing moss off the bark. _I need to believe in myself!_ he thought. _I'm not soft! And if there really_ is _a prophecy about me... I need to be the best warrior that I can be for ThunderClan!_


	7. Chapter 6

Sandpaw shook out her damp pelt as she padded through the forest. A limp mouse dangled from her jaws—despite the rain, the prey was still running in the woods. Satisfied with her hunt, the apprentice was heading back towards where she had stashed her earlier catches.

 _Tigerclaw will make sure that I go to the Gathering now!_ she thought, curling her tail in excitement. Though Yellowfang's arrival had stirred up the Clan, things had been uneventful in the territory since. ShadowClan had not attacked ThunderClan to retrieve her, and Yellowfang had not yet tried to escape.

Though Sandpaw wasn't fond of the drizzle that had been steadily coming down all afternoon, it did provide a cool relief from the mid-Greenleaf heat. Many warriors would retire to the camp during the midday heat and hunt early in the morning or in the evening. Sandpaw twitched her whiskers, feeling a little burst of pride. While the 'real' warriors were hiding from a little rain, _Sandpaw_ was providing for the Clan. And why shouldn't she feel proud? Sandpaw was the best hunter out of all the apprentices, and she knew it. Only Ravenpaw matched her in skill—but he was often held back by his nervousness.

Sandpaw retrieved as many of her catches as she could carry—six mice in all—and left a plump pigeon behind to get later. She headed back to camp and slipped through the gorse tunnel.

Willowpelt was on sentry duty, and her eyes widened as she took in Sandpaw's catch. "Well done!" she exclaimed. "Why don't you take a couple of those to the queens? I'm sure they'd love to hear about your hunt."

Sandpaw beamed with pride and bobbed her head in agreement. She headed first to the fresh-kill pile, where Ravenpaw, Firepaw, and Graypaw were gathered. Each had fresh-kill in front of them, though they weren't eating any. _They must have been hunting, too,_ she thought. She held her chin higher. _I'll bet they didn't catch as much as I did!_

Graypaw noticed her first. "Hey, Sandpaw!" he meowed. "Did you catch all those mice?"

Sandpaw padded up to the toms and sat down. She dropped the mice before she nodded. "Sure did," she meowed. She looked over the three's catches. Ravenpaw had a large crow at his paws, while Graypaw and Firepaw both had a pair of smaller birds. She nodded to Ravenpaw's crow. "Nice catch," she grunted.

Ravenpaw blinked. "Th-thanks," he quickly replied. "I almost missed it."

"Don't be humble!" Graypaw meowed. "He knocked it right out of the air. It was awesome!"

Firepaw nodded. "I got lucky with mine," he admitted. "But Ravenpaw's a really good hunter."

Sandpaw twitched her whiskers. "I have a pigeon that I have to go get," she said. " _I've_ been hunting all day."

"Good to see you've all been stocking the fresh-kill pile." Bluestar's voice came from behind Sandpaw, making her start. The apprentices all looked up at their leader. The blue-furred molly leaned closer to examine their catches. "The Clan will eat well today," she purred.

Sandpaw puffed out her chest with pride. _I'll be at the Gathering for sure!_ She pulled three of the mice closer to her. "I was just about to bring these to the queens," she meowed.

Bluestar nodded absently. "Good, good," she replied. "I need to speak with these three as it is."

Sandpaw couldn't resist a smirk as she picked up the mice. _In trouble again?_ she guessed. _Typical!_ With a flick of her tail, she rose and padded towards the nursery.

Tigerclaw was emerging from the nursery as Sandpaw approached. He nodded a greeting to her as she padded towards him. "How was your hunting?" he asked.

Sandpaw dropped her mice once more and grinned. "Great!" she meowed. "I caught a bunch of mice and a nice fat pigeon."

Tigerclaw nodded once more. "Good work, Sandpaw," he purred. His gaze slid towards the other apprentices, and Sandpaw glanced back to them. Bluestar had sat down and was saying something. "I suppose they attempted to hunt as well, eh?"

Sandpaw twitched her whiskers. "Didn't do as well as I did," she boasted. "Ravenpaw caught a pretty big crow, though."

Tigerclaw's eyes flashed. "I'd stay away from Ravenpaw if I was you," he darkly muttered. "That young cat is trouble."

Sandpaw frowned. _Ravenpaw?_ "What do you mean?"

Tigerclaw leaned closer. "Mark my words, Sandpaw," he whispered. "No trustworthy cat is that jumpy around his own Clanmates. He's hiding something… I wouldn't put it past him to be giving away ThunderClan secrets."

 _Does Tigerclaw really think Ravenpaw is a traitor?_ Sandpaw was surprised by her mentor's words. Ravenpaw was afraid of his own shadow half the time—how would he be able to do something as bold as betray ThunderClan?

Tigerclaw's gaze travelled towards the medicine cat's den. "Avoid that ShadowClan rogue as well," he advised. "She and Ravenpaw are plotting something together… I just have to find a way to prove it."

Sandpaw resisted the urge to shake her head. She deeply respected Tigerclaw, but it was hard to believe the skittish Ravenpaw could be a traitor to ThunderClan. _Tigerclaw's just worried about ThunderClan,_ she thought. _He's been in a sour mood ever since Yellowfang turned up._

"I'll keep that in mind," she finally meowed.

"See that you do," Tigerclaw replied. His thick tail swished suddenly. "Finish delivering those mice. I'll see to it that Bluestar brings you to the Gathering."

Sandpaw gave Tigerclaw a grateful nod as the warrior padded away. She flicked her tail as she picked up the mice again. She ducked inside the nursery and was greeted immediately by squealing kits. Most of them were quite large now, save for Brindleface's litter, and the older kits were all tumbling about in the center of the den. The queens were lying about the edges of the den, keeping one eye on their kits as they dozed. Fernkit and Ashkit remained by Brindleface's side, still too small to play roughly with the others—though Ashkit's eyes were wide with excitement as he watched them wrestle.

Brackenkit pulled himself out of the fray to look up at Sandpaw. "Sandpaw!" he exclaimed. "Look at my battle swipe! I've been practicing all day!"

Sandpaw purred in amusement as he took a clumsy swipe at Swiftkit, who jumped back and _mrrowed_ in mock anger. Cinderkit immediately pounced on Brackenkit's back and the two went tumbling away. It took only a heartbeat for Cinderkit and Thornkit to chase after the pair, and once more, the kits resumed their mass play fight.

Speckletail shook her head as she looked on. "No offense, Frostfur—but I'll be glad when your lot are apprentices! I don't think I've gotten a wink of sleep this moon."

Frostfur flicked the older queen with her tail, but her eyes gleamed good-naturedly. "You and me both!" she purred. She looked up at Sandpaw and smiled. "Is that for us? Thank StarClan, I'm starving!"

Sandpaw nodded and stepped closer to set the mice down. The kits hastily stopped in their play to look at the fresh-kill.

"Are those mice?" Cinderkit asked. "Mama, can I have one?"

"Oh, sure," Frostfur said. "But share it with everyone else."

Thornkit darted forward and snatched it up. "You'll have to catch me to get it!" he growled, then took off out of the nursery.

"Hey!" Cinderkit yowled. "Not fair!"

The kits chased after Thornkit, caterwauling like warriors on a battle patrol. The den became blissfully quiet, and all of the queens sighed in relief.

"Mama, who's that?" Fernkit whispered, as she blinked up at Sandpaw.

"That's Sandpaw, remember?" Brindleface gently meowed. "Say hello, will you? She's been very kind to bring us some fresh-kill."

"Hello," Fernkit murmured.

Sandpaw gave her a friendly blink. "Hello, Fernkit."

"Hullo," Ashkit chirped. "Can we have a mouse, too?"

Brindleface chuckled. "Not yet, little one. But you'll be eating them soon enough."

Sandpaw purred quietly. "Do you all need anything else?" she asked.

"We're alright," Goldenflower replied. "Thank you, Sandpaw."

Sandpaw dipped her head respectfully. "See you, then." She turned away and left the den.

Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Firepaw were still in the same place, looking proud as foxes. Sandpaw frowned. _Doesn't look like they_ are _in trouble after all…_

Tigerclaw was seated a few paces away from the young toms, eyes narrowed to slits. He looked furious—what had happened in the few moments Sandpaw had been away? She tipped her head to the side, perplexed, before she padded up to her mentor.

"Something wrong?" she called.

Tigerclaw curled his lip. He waited until Sandpaw was right in front of him, then leaned towards her. "It seems Bluestar has chosen those three to attend the Gathering tonight," he growled. "You are to remain in camp."

Sandpaw stiffened. "What?" she demanded. "But I've been hunting all day! I caught way more than any of those mouse-brains!"

Tigerclaw shook his head. "Bluestar made up her mind," he huffed. "Clearly she has her favorites. We'll just have to see that she takes better notice of you."

Sandpaw lashed her tail. Her pelt bristled with frustration. _Am I not good enough for Bluestar?_ she furiously thought. _I work twice as hard as they do!_

"Come," Tigerclaw snapped. "We'll work on your battle moves until sundown. Bluestar _will_ take notice of your progress—so long as you're willing to work for her favor."

"But I already do!" Sandpaw protested. "I'm better at hunting _and_ fighting than any of the other apprentices. I shouldn't _have_ to!" Part of her knew she was being unreasonable—it _was_ just one Gathering, after all—but it felt as though all her hard work had been for nothing.

" _I_ know that," Tigerclaw assured her. His tail lashed with irritation. "But it seems Bluestar has forgotten. She _often_ seems to forget who her best warriors are…" his voice trailed off for a moment, and he shook his head. "But you'll just have to remind her through hard work."

Sandpaw's shoulders slumped. "Alright," she meowed. "Let's go."

* * *

Sandpaw panted heavily as she dodged yet another swipe from Tigerclaw. Her mentor was strong, but Sandpaw was quick, and she had managed to avoid his blows for most of their sparring match.

Finally, Tigerclaw heaved out a tired sigh and sat down. "Enough," he breathed. "Good job keeping on your toes, Sandpaw."

Sandpaw nearly collapsed in exhaustion, but she forced herself to slowly lay down on her side. "Thanks!" she purred. The sun was setting, and though she was still upset about Bluestar's decision, she was feeling good after the training session. It had been some time since she had practiced alone with her mentor, and she learned far more from him than she did working with cats like _Firepaw_. She bent her head to lick a paw, then drew it over her ear.

Tigerclaw was silent for a few moments as he caught his breath. "There's not much more I have to teach you," he admitted. "You're a skilled young cat—and my finest apprentice. I'll recommend to Bluestar that you be made a warrior by the end of the next moon."

Sandpaw curled her tail happily, feeling warm pride wash over her at her mentor's praise. "You think she'll make me one?" she asked. She unsheathed her claws in excitement. _A warrior at last!_ It had always felt so far away—but now it was just within reach.

Tigerclaw nodded. "I won't take no for an answer," he replied, and chuckled briefly. He lowered himself down and flopped down. He stared quietly at Sandpaw for a few heartbeats. "How have you been doing otherwise, Sandpaw?" he asked. "I… well, I know that you took Redtail's death hard." He looked away, clearly feeling awkward. "I wasn't sure that I should bring it up."

Sandpaw frowned and looked down at her paws. _Redtail…_ She curled her tail in towards herself. "It's… it's gotten easier," she replied, quietly. "But sometimes when I think about it… it still hurts. I miss him."

Tigerclaw nodded without meeting Sandpaw's eye. "I'm sorry," he meowed. He looked for a moment as though he were going to say something more, but he closed his jaws and looked away.

Sandpaw looked up towards the sky. _Are you still watching over me, Father?_ she wondered. _I_ do _still miss you._ She looked back towards her mentor. "What were your parents like?" she asked. Tigerclaw had no living parents, like many ThunderClan cats. She had never heard Tigerclaw's parents spoken of at all.

"Hmm." Tigerclaw's frown deepened. "My mother… she was kind, I suppose, but she wasn't ever well. She died before I became an apprentice, not long after my littermates died. They said she died of heartbreak, but I think she was just always sick." His tail flicked. "I never knew my father. He… he is a great shame to ThunderClan."

Sandpaw stared at Tigerclaw curiously. She got the sense he wasn't interested in speaking of his father. "Who took care of you after she died?"

Tigerclaw shook his head. "I was big enough that I didn't need to be nursed, so I never had a foster mother. I suppose it was old Thistleclaw, Whitestorm's father, that looked after us… though Bluestar spent a great deal of time in the nursery after Whitestorm's mother died. Thistleclaw… he was my mentor, too." Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes. "He was a great warrior," he growled. "I looked up to him so much. But he… he had his flaws." Tigerclaw's lip curled, then he shook his head. "He died seasons ago. You'd best not ask about him."

Sandpaw frowned. _Thistleclaw…_ the name was one she had heard once or twice. He wasn't spoken of much in the Clan either. _I wonder what happened to him. Must not have been good, if even Tigerclaw doesn't want to talk about it._

"That must have been hard," she finally murmured. "At least I had Redtail, even if I _only_ had Redtail. The other queens have always been kind to me, too."

Tigerclaw nodded. His gaze turned sympathetic for a brief moment. "I'm sure he was a great father," he meowed. "He always was… very kind." It was clear that Sandpaw's mentor was feeling uncomfortable. It wasn't often that the two of them talked like this—or that Tigerclaw talked about anything personal at all.

Still, Sandpaw appreciated when it did happen. She sat up and stretched. _Even if Bluestar doesn't always have my back… at least I have Tigerclaw. He'll always be there for me._ She admired the warrior for all his strength and wisdom, and she knew she was lucky to have him as a mentor.

 _One day, Tigerclaw will be leading ThunderClan,_ Sandpaw thought. She felt a little rush of excitement as another thought came to her. _And then, maybe… maybe he'll choose me to be his deputy._ She straightened up as she considered the possibility. _And then_ I _could be leading ThunderClan after him._ It was a thought she had entertained as a kithood dream, but she had not genuinely considered it in some time. But now, with her warrior ceremony fast approaching, and with Tigerclaw sure to be the next in line for leadership one day… it felt as though it could be possible.

Sandpaw glanced at her mentor. Would it be too bold to ask him? _If it were anyone else, Tigerclaw would tell me not to be afraid… That I should speak my mind._ She lifted her chin. "Tigerclaw," she meowed. "Do you think I could be leader one day?"

Tigerclaw's eyes flashed with interest. "Leader, eh?" he chuckled. "I'd say you'd best focus on getting to your _warrior_ ceremony first." He looked thoughtful. "However… you and I both know you have great potential, Sandpaw."

He smiled slowly. "Just stick by me, Sandpaw. If you desire leadership, it can be yours—someday." Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes slightly and looked up at the sky. "Deputyship is just within my grasp," he declared. "I can practically taste it. Bluestar and Lionheart are both growing old—I wish no harm upon either of them, but they cannot lead forever. And once I am leader…" Tigerclaw looked back at Sandpaw, his gaze suddenly intense. "I will need cats that I can trust by my side. Cats that want to make ThunderClan the strongest, most feared Clan in the forest, as we should be. Can I trust you, Sandpaw?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Sandpaw nodded eagerly. "Do you even have to ask?" she purred. "Of course you can trust me. I'll do anything to make ThunderClan great."

"Very good," Tigerclaw replied, nodding his approval. He sat up slowly. "Keep your promise, and once I become leader, you will be my first choice for deputy."

Sandpaw nearly let out a purr of excitement. _Deputy! It really_ is _possible. I just need to finish my training… and then maybe_ I'll _be able to train one of Brindleface or Speckletail's kits. It doesn't matter what Bluestar thinks of me… so long as I have Tigerclaw, I can do whatever I want!_

She kneaded her paws eagerly, feeling a burst of ambition and anticipation wash over her. _I know that I could lead ThunderClan well… and I will!_

* * *

Countless yowls jolted Sandpaw out of her sleep. She sprang up to her paws, blinking her drowsiness away. Confusion washed over her as she stumbled out of the den, still half-asleep. Tonight was the Gathering, the night of truce—was ThunderClan somehow under attack anyway?

She stopped in the mouth of the den as she took in the scene before her. Cats were circled around a writhing, screeching mass—two warriors locked in battle.

 _No… not two warriors… that's Yellowfang!_ Sandpaw bristled and nearly thrust herself forward to help stop the rogue. But she hesitated as she watched a moment longer. It was Darkstripe that was battling the old molly—but Yellowfang wasn't fighting back. She hissed and shrieked like a wild animal, but she never a raised a paw against him as he bit and tore at her thick pelt.

 _What in StarClan's name is going on?_ Sandpaw wondered. She wasn't sure whether to stand back or try to help pull them apart, and it seemed her Clanmates were in the same conundrum. Some were hissing at Yellowfang in disgust, but others looked confused or concerned.

"StarClan's sake, stop this!" Bluestar yowled. The leader had leaped up to the top of the Highstone, bristling with fury.

Darkstripe did not obey. He sank his jaws into Yellowfang's shoulder, hissing.

"Lionheart!" Bluestar snapped.

The deputy nodded and bounded forward. He seized Darkstripe by the scruff and hauled him backwards, then threw him to the ground. "Stand _down_!" Lionheart ordered, his booming voice silencing Darkstripe's hisses.

"You heard Brokenstar!" Darkstripe snapped. "The hag is a _kit-killer!"_ Growls of agreement met his words from Tigerclaw and Frostfur.

"You mouse-brain!" Bluestar snarled. "He also demanded hunting rights on our land—you would take his word blindly?"

"Better safe than sorry!" hissed Speckletail. The old queen looked like she might throw herself upon Yellowfang, despite being heavily pregnant.

Spottedleaf was pushing her way through the crowd to get to Yellowfang, but it was Firepaw that made it to her first. He stood protectively in front of the ragged old molly, the fur along his spine lifted in anger. "She hasn't done anything wrong!" he hissed.

 _Mouse-brain!_ Sandpaw thought. _He's going to get himself in trouble again!_ She was surprised, however, to see him sticking up for the old exile when he had been forced to take care of her. _Shouldn't he be tired of her by now? She's always bossing him around - I'm surprised he's not snarling at her with the rest of them!_

Spottedleaf moved to stand beside Firepaw. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" she exclaimed. "Yellowfang has done nothing to harm any cat here. _Brokenstar_ said himself that he chased out WindClan!"

 _WindClan?_ Sandpaw wondered. _What happened to WindClan? StarClan's sake, why couldn't I have been at the Gathering?_

Bluestar flicked her tail. "Let Yellowfang speak for herself," she ordered.

Rosetail frowned in confusion. "I don't understand what's going on here," she meowed. "What kits did Yellowfang kill? And what happened to WindClan? What _exactly_ happened at the Gathering?"

Bluestar frowned deeply. "I suppose I should explain for those of you that remained behind. The short of it is that Brokenstar and ShadowClan continued their raids against WindClan until they were forced to flee their territory. He demanded that RiverClan and ThunderClan share their hunting grounds with him as well." She sat down and flattened her ears. "Crookedstar is proud, but he agreed. I said that I would think on the matter."

Tigerclaw bristled. "You can't _seriously_ be considering this?" he demanded.

Bluestar looked to the warrior. "Of course I'm not," she snapped. "I would never give away ThunderClan hunting grounds. But I bought us some time, at least. The other part of it is that Brokenstar announced that their former medicine cat - Yellowfang - had slaughtered a litter of kits before fleeing their Clan. He suggested that any cat who find her kill her."

Yellowfang stared up at Bluestar. Her long, shaggy pelt hung in a tattered mess. For once, Sandpaw wasn't sure whether to pity the medicine cat or not. She didn't have a startled, desperate look of a guilty cat accused of murder. Yellowfang bowed her wide head, eyes dim.

 _She just looks… defeated,_ Sandpaw thought. She felt uncertain. _Tigerclaw said she was plotting with ShadowClan. But why would Brokenstar tell the other Clans to kill her if that was true? Any leader with half a brain would have a kit-killer executed on the spot!_

Yellowfang sighed softly. "I suppose that's that, then," she rasped. "Do with me what you will."

Bluestar looked curious as she peered down at the medicine cat. "I asked you to speak for yourself," she replied. "I am not Brokenstar. I do not make unfair accusations. Tell us your tale and I will judge you."

Yellowfang glanced at Firepaw. The ginger tom gave her an encouraging nod. For a heartbeat, Sandpaw didn't see a filthy rogue or a ShadowClan exile - she just saw a tired old elder. _Is that how Firepaw sees her?_ She wondered.

"My tale…?" Yellowfang murmured. "That is far too long for the whole Clan. I will say this much: Brokenstar has always been a power-hungry, brutal cat. His father, Raggedstar, only saw the good in him… so he made him deputy as quickly as he could after he became a warrior. Many cats saw what Raggedstar did—an aggressive but fearsome warrior who had great plans for ShadowClan." Yellowfang sat down, her shoulders slumped. Spotttedleaf gently touched her nose to Yellowfang's ear, and the old molly continued.

"He became leader just three moons after becoming deputy, as many of you know," she meowed. "Not even ShadowClan knows how Raggedstar died—not really. Brokenstar said that they were attacked while out on patrol together. Maybe it was true, maybe it wasn't." Yellowfang shrugged to herself. "I don't know. But after he became deputy, things changed far too rapidly. The elders were banished. Kits were trained at three moons to fight with unsheathed claws… and many died even before they saw battle, at the paws of their own littermates. I tried to oppose him many times, but few warriors were bold enough to agree with me. One day, there was a queen whose kits went missing. I went out to look for them alone." She shuddered and closed her eyes. "They were dead when I found them. They had not been killed by a fox or a badger—it was another cat. I threw myself at them, trying to do anything I could… but they were long dead by the time I got there."

"Great StarClan…" Goldenflower whispered.

"Brokenstar appeared and accused _me_ of killing them," Yellowfang growled. "But I could tell he didn't really think I did it. He was gloating as he told me I had done it… as though he had finally the reason to get rid of me. He didn't care for those kits, and I wouldn't be surprised if he had killed them himself." She lashed her tail. Firepaw pressed against her side. "So I ran," Yellowfang finished. "I had no place in ShadowClan."

Bluestar was expressionless. "Is that all of it?" she asked.

 _What will she do?_ Sandpaw looked back and forth from leader to disgraced medicine cat. She felt an uncomfortable stab of pity and guilt for Yellowfang. _I thought she was just a mange-pelt. But if she's telling the truth, she's been through a lot…_ She lashed her tail, feeling self-conscious about her judgement towards the old molly. _Whatever! Who knows if she_ is _telling the truth?_

"That's all I wish to say," Yellowfang rasped. "Do what you wish. I trust that StarClan has a place for me when I die. I don't fear what comes next. If you want to have me killed to keep your kits safe… I suppose I couldn't fault you for it."

No cat spoke. Not even Tigerclaw curled his lip at Yellowfang. Firepaw curled his tail protectively around Yellowfang. Sandpaw had a feeling that he would fight any cat that tried to attack Yellowfang. Begrudgingly, she felt an irritating prick of respect for him. _He might be mouse-brained, but I guess he's no coward._

Usually, Sandpaw was confident in what to feel and think. All of her training and instincts had always told her to be hostile and suspicious of _any_ outsider—but this time, she wasn't sure. Tigerclaw would tell her not to trust Yellowfang under any circumstances… but why should ThunderClan trust the word of Brokenstar if what Bluestar said was true? Sandpaw's tail swayed from side-to-side as she pondered it. _There's no proof she's done anything wrong,_ she thought.

"Kill you?" Bluestar echoed, a note of confusion in her tone. "Yellowfang, I have seen no evidence of your crimes, and I do not trust Brokenstar's word after he has driven out one Clan and threatened all others. I believe that you have been unfairly accused of these crimes." The blue-furred leader lifted her chin. "All your statement has convinced me of is that Brokenstar is a menace upon all Clans and that he must be dealt with severely. And I am not so foolish as to turn my nose up at a skilled medicine cat."

Yellowfang blinked. "What?" she asked, quietly. Sandpaw could see that the old molly's tail was quivering.

Bluestar leaped down from the Highstone. She padded up to Yellowfang and lifted her head and tail high. "I wish to invite Yellowfang to join ThunderClan as a full member of our Clan, to serve as a medicine cat—or an elder, should you wish it—and live out the rest of her days in peace."

Yellowfang's eyes widened in surprise. She stammered for a moment, before she coughed, and her usual glint returned to her eyes. "Well!" she huffed. "I should be quite offended that you would even suggest I become an elder—I'm not so old, you know!" She bushed out her fur, but Sandpaw had a feeling she was more self-conscious about the offer than upset. "However… I suppose if your Clan has room for a second medicine cat… I will accept." Her usually harsh voice softened. "Thank you, Bluestar."

Sandpaw's first instinct was to bristle at the thought of accepting a ShadowClan cat into their ranks—but she stopped herself. _Bluestar believes she is innocent,_ she told herself. _And it is a good idea to have another medicine cat around, especially with ShadowClan so hungry for battle._

The apprentice watched as Bluestar leaned closer to rest her muzzle on top of Yellowfang's short muzzle, as though she were naming a warrior. Yellowfang closed her eyes for a few heartbeats, utterly still, before she ducked her chin and licked Bluestar's shoulder.

"Yellowfang!" Firepaw blurted. "Yellowfang!"

Yellowfang looked at the young tom sharply. "Lad, there's no need for—"

"Yellowfang!" Spottedleaf cheered. She bumped her head against Yellowfang's shoulder, eyes bright with relief.

Rosetail lifted her chin. "Yellowfang!"

More cats took up the cry. "Yellowfang! Yellowfang! Yellowfang!"

Sandpaw called her name once. She saw Tigerclaw's frown of disapproval as he looked at the new ThunderClan member, and Sandpaw fell silent. She held no more ill will towards Yellowfang, but she didn't want to offend her mentor when he was so clearly opposed to it.

Tigerclaw wasn't the only one. All of the queens, save for Goldenflower, were glaring at Yellowfang with undisguised hatred. It was clear that regardless of Bluestar's decision, they had not decided to trust Yellowfang. Sandpaw couldn't quite fault them. An accusation of kit-killing, no matter how doubtful, was a serious one. It would take some time for them to properly accept Yellowfang as a medicine cat.

 _That's probably for the best,_ Sandpaw decided. _She's still not ThunderClan-born. Even if what she's said is true, it's mouse-brained not to stay on our toes._

Bluestar lifted her chin and cleared her throat for silence. "Back to your dens, all of you," she meowed. "I want a double sentry on the camp entrance at all times for the next moon."

"I'll take the first watch," Mousefur offered.

Bluestar dipped her head gratefully. "Thank you. And another…?"

Sandpaw was aware of Tigerclaw's gaze on her. She pricked her ears. _If I want Bluestar to notice me again, I need to do more things like this._ She stepped forward. "I can stand guard, too."

Bluestar looked mildly surprised. It was rare for apprentices to have sentry duty. But she nodded her agreement nonetheless. "Very well. Thank you, Sandpaw."

Tigerclaw nodded ever-so-slightly, signalling his approval to her. Sandpaw smiled to herself. As ThunderClan's cats began to return to their dens, she padded past them all and towards the gorse tunnel to sit watch.

Mousefur sat a fox-length away from her and wrapped her tail around her paws. The small warrior exchanged a brief nod with Sandpaw before she settled into a crouch.

Sandpaw allowed one eye to close as she kept her second slowly scanning the camp. _I'll protect ThunderClan with my life,_ she thought. _And one day, I_ will _lead it!_


	8. Chapter 7

The Clan had grown tense in the days following the Gathering. Brokenstar's demand hung over every cat's head, as well as the inevitable threat—and attack— that would follow when Bluestar did not give him what he wanted.

Sandpaw had been volunteering for sentry duty as much as she could in the past quarter moon. Tigerclaw reasoned that she was already a skilled hunter and fighter, and now was the time to prove to Bluestar that she was mature enough to be warrior. Sandpaw would be lying if she said she didn't relish the glint of approval and respect in Bluestar's eyes every time she offered to sit watch.

Something was _off_ today, though. Sandpaw was sitting by the gorse tunnel, but she could hardly sit still. She shifted from side to side uneasily. There was an itch on her back that wouldn't quite go away. Every so often, she felt the fur on her scruff lift.

She couldn't place the feeling. It was something deep and instinctual that told her something _bad_ was coming—but what? Sandpaw had padded in and out of the tunnel, peering into the forest, and had spoken to every patrol that had come back this morning. The forest was quiet.

Her companion this afternoon was Starlingclaw. The sleek tom seemed equally uneasy, though Sandpaw wasn't convinced that he wasn't just being made uncomfortable with her restlessness. He kept glancing around suspiciously, and would rise abruptly to patrol the edge of the camp.

Sandpaw nearly jumped out of her pelt when Starlingclaw suddenly stood up and bristled.

"Sandpaw," he hissed. "Be very quiet. Who is the nursery right now?"

Sandpaw frowned. The queens had gone out for an afternoon walk. Spottedleaf was watching the kits, as she often did on warm days like today. "Spottedleaf and the kits?" she meowed, confused by the urgency in his voice.

Starlingclaw's eyes widened, before they narrowed to slits. "Stay here, and be ready to deal with whatever comes your way!" He turned on his paws and darted towards the nursery.

Sandpaw stiffened as she watched the black tom crash through the opening of the den.

Shrieks of multiple cats rang out. Sandpaw let out a startled yowl as she saw two bedraggled creatures burst out from the nursery. At first glance, they were unrecognizable, but as they pelted towards Sandpaw, she realized they were two massive cats, coated from head to tail in mud and foliage.

Sandpaw stood her ground and tipped back her head to let out a caterwaul. " _Intruders_!"

Immediately, the cats in camp sprang into action. Some had already spotted the two cats fleeing the nursery, but now all of ThunderClan was on the move.

The first of the two cats reached Sandpaw. He tried to feint around her, but she was more than ready. She lashed out with a paw and caught him across the muzzle, and the cat stumbled back, hissing. He tried to lunge for Sandpaw, but her Clanmates were already on his heels.

Rosetail reached him first. She darted forward and leaped. Her paws caught on his haunches, and she pulled him to the ground before he could leap for Sandpaw.

Mousefur and Runningwind aided her in pinning him. Sandpaw arched her back and let out a hiss. The filthy cat stared back at her, rage burning in his eyes as Runningwind pressed his muzzle into the dirt.

The other cat had been thrown to the ground just outside of the nursery. Spottedleaf stumbled out of the nursery, bleeding from the side of her neck. Sandpaw's eyes widened at the side of her injured aunt, and without thinking, she rushed across camp towards her side.

Bluestar had emerged from her den, likely roused by the ruckus. Her lip curled as she caught sight of the two intruders. "What is the meaning of this?" she snarled. "Trespassers in ThunderClan camp?"

Spottedleaf leaned against Sandpaw wordlessly. Her eyes were wide with shock.

Starlingclaw, who was holding down the other cat with the help of Longtail, Firepaw, and Graypaw, lifted his chin to address Bluestar. "Sandpaw and I were on watch," he reported. "I was looking over my shoulder when I thought I saw something moving towards the nursery, but I couldn't be sure. I didn't want to give them the chance to escape by alerting the whole Clan before I caught up to them." He gave the brute a rough kick and curled his lip. "This one was trying to kill Spottedleaf. The other was trying to steal kits."

Bluestar's hackles rose, and her eyes blazed with a sudden fury. " _What_?" she demanded. She strode towards the tom Rosetail had pinned and hissed at him. "Who gave you orders to be here?"

The tom spat at her. "Like I'd tell you."

Rosetail dug her claws in. "Answer the question, kit-stealer!"

Sandpaw stared at the cat Starlingclaw was holding. It was impossible to tell who he was under all the plants or mud - or what Clan he belonged to. All she could smell was the muck on his pelt.

Sandpaw gasped as a memory struck her. The ShadowClan tom at the Gathering, Clawface, had been covered like this! He had been far more recognizable then, but now he was even more caked with mud and plants to the point of barely looking like an animal at all. Sandpaw curled her lip. "I recognize this one!" she spat. "They're _ShadowClan_! This one is named Clawface!"

Clawface's eyes widened in surprise. He suddenly looked very worried. The big tom began to squirm. "Let me go!" he shrieked.

Starlingclaw clawed him across the back of his ears. "There's more for you where that came from if you don't sit still!"

Yellowfang was sitting in the mouth of the medicine cat's den. She gasped at Sandpaw's declaration. "Clawface?" she echoed. Her gaze hardened and she stood up. "Let me see him!" She strode towards him and looked down at his face. The molly bushed up and growled. "You snivelling coward," she hissed. "Creeping about covered in _mud_! I see Brokenstar found some new tricks after all." She turned to Bluestar. "That's Clawface, alright." She narrowed her eyes at the second tom. "And judging by the size, I'd reckon that ugly brute is Blackfoot."

Sandpaw's eyes widened. _He's ShadowClan's deputy!_ A moment later, she hissed with rage. They had tried to kill Spottedleaf and take ThunderClan kits! She pressed against Spottedleaf, trying to hold herself back from springing upon Clawface.

Bluestar stared silently at Yellowfang for a few long moments. She turned fully to face her. "Why would I believe anything you have to say?" she asked.

Yellowfang blinked. "What?"

Bluestar lashed her tail. "I trusted you. I believed you. I invited you into my Clan. And then two ShadowClan warriors find another way into our camp, without having to go through our main entrance, and try to murder Spottedleaf and steal kits when the queens _happen_ to be outside of camp? Fat chance of that."

Yellowfang shook her head. "Bluestar, please, I have had no role in this! I haven't been to the nursery at all for the sake of the queens. I have no reason to want to—"

"Silence!" Bluestar suddenly shrieked. "I will have no more of your lies, you crone!" She lifted her head, eyes blazing. She glanced at Blackfoot. "Did Brokenstar order you to come here and take our kits?"

Blackfoot looked defeated. He was no longer resisting against the warriors holding him. "Yes," he replied.

Clawface struggled again. "Shut up, lizard-brain!"

Blackfoot looked up at Bluestar. "Killing Spottedleaf was his idea," he meowed. "Let me go. I only came to do Brokenstar's bidding."

"You snake-tongue!" Clawface screeched. "Fox-heart! Lying crow-food eater!"

Bluestar stared at Blackfoot for a moment. "Let you go?" she curled her lip. "Absolutely not. Attacking a Clan in broad daylight is a blunder than can be forgiven—but attempting to murder my medicine cat, a cat sworn to heal and protect? Attempting to steal the Clan's most innocent and defenseless? _That_ is a transgression that will not be forgotten."

Bluestar turned quickly and leaped up to the top of the Highrock. "I order that Blackfoot, Clawface, and Yellowfang be put to death, for their crimes of attempting murder and kit thieving. Any cat that would turn a claw against a kit is a cat that does not deserve to walk this earth."

Yellowfang trembled. Her ears pressed flat back against her head.

Firepaw stood up. "No!" he protested. "Yellowfang didn't do this!"

Bluestar narrowed her eyes. "Silence, Firepaw!" she ordered. "Your heart is good, but you were fooled by this rogue." She lashed her tail. "Who will deal with these criminals?"

Sandpaw looked between Yellowfang and Firepaw. _She still doesn't look guilty,_ she thought. _Is she innocent, or just that good of a liar?_ Unease tugged at her belly. She wasn't wholly convinced of Yellowfang's evil. _What if Bluestar is wrong?_

Lionheart stood up, his eyes narrowed. "I will."

Tigerclaw moved to stand beside him. "As will I."

Starlingclaw glared at his captive. "Gladly," he hissed.

"All three of us," Rosetail meowed, speaking for Runningwind and Mousefur as well.

Bluestar nodded her approval. "One more should be enough."

Whitestorm lifted his chin. "I will go."

"Very well," Bluestar meowed. "Take these disgraces out of camp and deal with them."

Spottedleaf suddenly snapped back into focus. "Bluestar, no!" she cried. "Yellowfang is innocent, I swear it!"

Bluestar gave no response. She simply nodded to Tigerclaw as he began to push Yellowfang towards the gorse tunnel. Yellowfang glanced at Spottedleaf, sadness in her eyes. "Let it be, Spottedleaf," she sighed. "I told you before that I do not fear what comes after death. I know I will see you in StarClan one day."

Tigerclaw shoved her forward. "There's no StarClan for you, kit-killer," he hissed. "Move along."

Firepaw watched her go, his pelt bushed up, making him look twice his size. But he was still holding Clawface—he couldn't do anything to defend Yellowfang without risking letting Clawface escape.

Once Yellowfang was ushered out of camp, the volunteers led Blackfoot and Clawface out. Sandpaw watched with unease as Whitestorm left last. An execution had never happened while she was alive. Sandpaw knew leaders could call for them if they were warranted—and dangers against kits certainly warranted them—but three at once seemed so… _brutal._

 _And we don't even know if Yellowfang is guilty,_ Sandpaw thought. The Clan had just accepted her as one of their own, and now she was an outcast once more. _What if she didn't do this?_

Bluestar remained atop the Highrock. "The rest of you, gather around the Highrock." There was no need for a formality, as every cat that was in camp was already in the clearing. Sandpaw led Spottedleaf towards the Highrock. Her aunt's head was bowed, eyes dull with grief.

 _She really cared about Yellowfang,_ Sandpaw thought. She felt a stab of pity for the medicine cat.

Bluestar began to speak. "We must put an end to this," she declared. "ShadowClan means to steal our territory and our kits. Brokenstar is more than just a battle-hungry new leader—he is a danger to our very way of life, and he must be dealt with swiftly."

Longtail and Darkstripe hissed their approval. Dustpaw nodded eagerly.

Sandpaw felt a twinge of interest. _A battle?_ Despite the urgency and tenseness of the situation, she couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement. This could be her chance to really prove herself to Bluestar—and earn her warrior name.

Bluestar sat down. "Once the intruders are dealt with, we will begin planning for—"

The sound of cats crashing through the gorse tunnel interrupted her. Tigerclaw and Lionheart pushed their way through, bristling.

"They've escaped!" Tigerclaw snarled.

Bluestar jerked her gaze towards him. "Excuse me?" she hissed.

Lionheart was panting. "Blackfoot is dead," he reported. "But as soon as the blow was struck, Clawface got free. He… he attacked Whitestorm."

Sandpaw frowned. _Whitestorm…?_

Tigerclaw let out a furious growl. "He's alive, but the wound is bad. I'll gut that ShadowClan _rogue_ when I get my paws on him!"

Lionheart narrowed his eyes. "Yellowfang escaped, too," he growled. "She was following Clawface. The others are trying to stop Whitestorm's bleeding."

Bluestar was quiet. She looked dazed by the news of Whitestorm's injury. The warrior was her nephew—and her only living kin. She looked to Spottedleaf.

The tortoiseshell swallowed and stood. "I—I'll see what I can do." Without another word, she hurried towards the gorse tunnel and out of camp.

Tigerclaw slashed his claws across the soft soil. "We need to attack now!" he snarled. "It's obvious that they did not act alone—Yellowfang was right in saying she didn't go near the nursery." His eyes narrowed, and his gaze shifted slightly to look at someone as he added, "It's clear we have a traitor amongst us."

Sandpaw followed his gaze.

Tigerclaw was staring directly at Ravenpaw.

The skinny black tom was trembling with anxiety.

Sandpaw stiffened. _Tigerclaw warned me to stay away from him,_ she thought. _He's not really suggesting that…_ Ravenpaw _betrayed ThunderClan?_

Bluestar didn't notice Tigerclaw's pointed look, but other cats did. Darkstripe curled his lip at the apprentice. Willowpelt gave him a suspicious look. The elders began to mutter dubiously.

Graypaw pressed defensively against Ravenpaw. Firepaw glowered furiously at Tigerclaw.

Sandpaw felt a wave of confusion. Something deeper was going on here—and she had no idea what was happening. Firepaw's eyes held a deep look of hatred for Tigerclaw. What had happened between them—or between Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw—that had infuriated the kittypet so much?

Bluestar shook herself a little. "Let Spottedleaf take care of Whitestorm," she ordered. "Tigerclaw, retrieve the other warriors. The rest of you, we will attack immediately. There is no point in catching up to the trespassers—they will be long ahead of us. Longtail, I want you to seek out the queens and bring them back to camp. The forest is not safe until the ShadowClan threat is dealt with."

Longtail nodded and rose to leave.

Bluestar continued. "We will split into two main patrols for attacking. I will lead one, and Lionheart the other. In these patrols…"

Sandpaw looked away as she caught sight of Firepaw inching closer towards the gorse tunnel. She blinked. Graypaw and Ravenpaw were creeping after him. _What are they doing?_ She wondered. She parted her jaws, about to call out—but she stopped herself. _Ravenpaw can't be the traitor. He doesn't have it in him._ She furrowed her brow. _They must be going after Yellowfang. There's no way Firepaw would give up on her._

The three were nearly out. No other cat had noticed them—all were intently focused on Bluestar. Sandpaw had a choice to make: let them go and risk the chance of Ravenpaw being a traitor, or call them back and ensure Yellowfang's death when ThunderClan attacked.

Sandpaw turned back to face Bluestar. _Spottedleaf trusted Yellowfang, too. She's not a mouse-brain. Whatever they're doing… I just hope_ I'm _not wrong._

* * *

Sandpaw followed silently in Lionheart's pawsteps. Their patrol was travelling slowly, having just crossed into ShadowClan territory. Behind her were Tigerclaw, Dustpaw, Darkstripe, Willowpelt, and Mousefur. Each cat continued to scan the territory warily, waiting for any sign of ShadowClan warriors.

There had not been a direct attack on ShadowClan camp in many seasons, and most cats were unsure of where exactly the camp was. Sandpaw herself had certainly never seen it, and there had not been good enough relations with the mysterious Clan in some time for any visit. Only One-eye had a vague idea of where the camp was located in the territory, but bringing the ancient elder was far too risky.

Sandpaw tasted the air. The marshy pine forest smelled unpleasant, and though ShadowClan's musky scent was in the air, it was hard to find any clear paths or tracks. Mud squelched between her toes as she walked, and Sandpaw grimaced. _I can't wait to be back in ThunderClan!_

They passed a rotting, half-eaten toad, and Lionheart scowled. "Disgusting," he grunted. "What in StarClan's name has become of ShadowClan?"

Tigerclaw growled in agreement. "They've always smelled bad, but this is different. There's no clear patrol routes, crow-food rotting in the territory…"

"It's disgraceful," hissed Mousefur. "Bluestar would have the pelt of any cat that was leaving out crow-food for scavengers to find!"

Sandpaw was about to agree when she heard a rustling in the ferns to the left of the patrol. She let out a hiss and turned on her paws. "Someone's coming!"

Immediately, the patrol was alert. They shifted to stand together, backs arched. Dustpaw bared his teeth, hackles lifted.

"Lionheart?" Graypaw's voice called out.

Lionheart narrowed his eyes. "Graypaw?" His voice turned to a growl of frustration. "Get out here, right now! Where have you been?"

Graypaw padded out, his ears flat. "Lionheart, I'm sorry, but you've gotta—"

Lionheart's growl silenced him. "Listen here, you rapscallion! You were meant to be on this patrol attacking ShadowClan, and you were nowhere to be found! Tick duty is in your future, young tom, and you can be sure you will be joined by Firepaw and Ravenpaw!" He lashed his tail. "Abandoning your Clan in the middle of a Clan meeting! I have never seen such—"

Graypaw straightened up and looked his mentor in the eye. "Lionheart, you need to listen to me!" he insisted.

Sandpaw narrowed her eyes at him. When had Graypaw gotten so big? He nearly stood as tall as Lionheart did, once he stopped cowering around.

Graypaw lashed his tail. "We had to leave! You were all going to kill Yellowfang, so we went after her to get the truth—and that was _Firepaw's_ idea, I'll have you know!—and she's innocent, I swear!"

Tigerclaw took a step forward and growled. "How dare you disrespect your mentor and deputy this way? You'll be _lucky_ to see warriorhood!"

Lionheart ignored Tigerclaw. He narrowed his eyes. "Graypaw, how do you know this?" he demanded. "Bluestar believed her, too, but there is nothing to support her claims."

Graypaw shook his head. "We caught up to Yellowfang. She was trying to go after Clawface to stop him! She was fighting him when we found her. It was our fault that he got away, but… you wouldn't have believed her if she said she had captured him for you, anyway!" He bushed out his pelt, eyes blazing with determination. "She told us she was going to try and round up the elders who were exiled from the Clan to take down Brokenstar. She wants to _stop_ him, not help him!"

Tigerclaw snarled. "How are we to know this isn't a trick?"

Lionheart touched his tail to Tigerclaw's shoulder. "Have you seen these elders?" he asked. "Can they speak to her innocence?"

Graypaw began to look relieved. "One of them is the queen who lost her kits," he said. "She's… she's Yellowfang's mother. She said that she believed Yellowfang killed them at first, but now that things have turned out so bad, she regrets it. They all think Brokenstar framed her."

Lionheart closed his eyes to think. "Graypaw…"

Sandpaw frowned and looked back and forth from mentor to apprentice. _I_ was _right,_ she thought. _They weren't turning on the Clan_ — _they were trying to help Yellowfang._ _But will Lionheart believe them?_

Tigerclaw glared at Lionheart. "You would believe the word of an _apprentice?_ " he hissed. "One who left his Clan just as a respected warrior was nearly killed?"

Lionheart silenced him with a furious look. "I suggest you hold your tongue, Tigerclaw!" he growled. "If you go one step further and suggest _my_ apprentice is a traitor, I'll have _you_ cleaning the ticks off the elders in his place!"

Tigerclaw's eyes widened. Sandpaw nearly gasped. Tigerclaw himself was no senior warrior, but he was highly respected within ThunderClan. Mousefur looked deeply uncomfortable, and she and Willowpelt turned their gazes away. Darkstripe narrowed his eyes furiously. He was deeply loyal to Tigerclaw, and such a slight against him was equally offensive to the dark tabby.

Tigerclaw lowered his gaze, but Sandpaw could see his amber eyes dark with rage. "I apologize."

Graypaw looked almost pleased. He turned back to Lionheart. "Well?"

Lionheart sighed. "I pray you are right, Graypaw. Very well. We will keep heading north—gather the elders and meet on the way. Yellowfang will come to no harm with us."

Graypaw let out a _mrrow_ of relief. "Thank you, Lionheart!" he meowed. "I won't let you down." He turned and raced off into the bushes.

Dustpaw glanced at Sandpaw. "What a mouse-brain," he grumbled.

Sandpaw said nothing. _I can't tell Dustpaw I saw them go,_ she thought. _He'd think I had bees in my brain. But I_ knew _they were right about Yellowfang… and now we just might have reinforcements against ShadowClan._ She looked towards her mentor. Tigerclaw was still bristling, though he said no more. She could almost smell his anger. _He's furious, but… if ShadowClan cats see the elders turn on Brokenstar, maybe more will join us too._

"Come on," Lionheart meowed. "We go on. Keep your wits about you—just because some ShadowClan cats are on our side doesn't mean there won't be enemies lurking."

He began to walk onwards again. Sandpaw followed. They were heading into the heart of the territory now—it wouldn't be long before they reached ShadowClan camp.


	9. Chapter 8

" _Attack!_ "

Sandpaw's ears pricked as she heard the battle cry up ahead. _Bluestar's group already made it!_

Lionheart bristled. "Come on!" he cried. There was no time to lose—Bluestar's group would be vastly outnumbered in the ShadowClan camp. The deputy put on a burst of speed and took off, crashing through the undergrowth towards the source of the cry.

Sandpaw raced after the rest of the patrol. Privately, she felt a jab of worry—there was no time to meet with Yellowfang and the elders. _And no time to confirm that she is telling the truth._ Sandpaw hoped that Graypaw knew what he was doing. She shook her head as she ran. _I need to focus!_

Sandpaw easily overtook the rest of her patrol. She and Dustpaw raced at the head of the group, driven by a burst of adrenaline and warrior blood. Under normal circumstances, they would have fallen behind Lionheart respectfully, but this was no time to be held back by Clan custom. They needed to make it to Bluestar and the rest of the Clan before they lost the element of surprise.

It didn't take long to reach the camp. Whatever barrier of undergrowth that had blocked the ShadowClan camp off from the rest of the pine marsh had been trampled down, leaving them open and exposed. Sandpaw wasn't even sure if it had been ThunderClan's attack or Brokenstar's careless leadership, but she didn't have time to ponder it. She raced over the crushed ferns and into the camp.

The clearing had exploded into chaos. The camp seemed to be the only dry place in the territory, and the ground was hard-packed from many generations of paws. The stench of crow-food lingered in the air, above even ShadowClan's own scent. Sandpaw skidded to a halt for a moment, trying to assess the situation—and find her first fight.

Bluestar and Rosetail were fighting side-by-side, clawing at a long-haired tortoiseshell. They were driving her back towards what must have been the actual camp entrance, a tunnel formed by rows of tall ferns. Beyond them, Runningwind, Starlingclaw, and Longtail were each handling other cats. Sandpaw started towards Runningwind as she saw a second ShadowClan cat dart towards him—but she stopped as she saw the mottled tom throw himself upon the cat Runningwind was fighting.

Sandpaw's eyes widened. _ShadowClan cats are fighting_ with _us!_

She turned just in time to see a small gray molly rushing towards her, teeth bared. Sandpaw tried to jump aside, but she moved just a moment too late—the molly barreled into her and bowled her over.

Sandpaw went down fighting, shrieking and clawing madly at the ShadowClan cat with all the rage of LionClan. Her claws raked down the side of her opponent's face, and the gray molly howled in fury. She parted her jaws, about to surge downwards and sink them into Sandpaw's leg, but she let out a choking noise as someone hauled her backwards.

Sandpaw looked up to see who her savior was.

Yellowfang stood above the ShadowClan molly, teeth bared. "I swore off fighting long ago," she hissed. "But for fleabags like you, I'll make an exception!"

"Traitor!" spat the ShadowClan molly. But Yellowfang's threat was unnecessary, it seemed. For as soon as the insult was thrown, she rolled over, took to her paws, and fled the camp.

Yellowfang spat out a clump of the molly's fur. For a moment, she glanced at Sandpaw. Sandpaw stared back.

Yellowfang nodded to her briefly, before she turned and darted off to find another opponent.

Briefly thanking Yellowfang and the stars for avoiding a nasty wound, Sandpaw rolled over and stood up. _Now what?_ She scanned the clearing once again. _There!_ Dustpaw was facing off against two cats, and while he was holding his own well enough, he couldn't stand up to two warriors forever. She raced to her friend's aid.

One of the cats noticed her approach and left Dustpaw to face Sandpaw's attack head-on. The muscular ShadowClan tom snarled and burst forward. The two cats clashed mid-air and fell to the ground, rolling over and over. Sandpaw slashed her claws down his soft belly as they rolled to their sides, and the tom howled in pain and pulled away.

"Mange-pelt!" Sandpaw taunted. She lashed out again and snagged her claws on his haunches before he could rise again. She brought him down to the ground, and the tom rolled onto his back. With a great push, he kicked Sandpaw square in the chest and sent her flying.

She landed hard, but with a wheeze, she forced herself up to her paws. Sandpaw looked up to see Willowpelt pounce on the tom Sandpaw had been fighting. "I've got this one!" Willowpelt assured her. "Help someone else!"

Before Sandpaw could find herself another fight, she felt something bat at her tail. She whirled around, snarling.

Littlepaw stood behind her. He let out a terrified squeak as he saw her enraged expression. The kit was bristling, but it hardly made him look intimidating.

Sandpaw felt the fight in her chest fizzle. _He's hardly bigger than Ashkit and Fernkit,_ she thought, her heart panging with pity. What had Brokenstar _done_ to this Clan to make kits like Littlepaw even _try_ to fight her?

"I-I can take you!" Littlepaw mewed. Despite his words, the kit was trembling. Sandpaw let her gaze travel beyond Littlepaw. Another tiny ShadowClan 'apprentice' had crumpled to the ground, bleeding heavily from a wound.

Sandpaw shook her head. "Get out of here, kit," she meowed. "Help your Clanmate. You shouldn't be in this fight."

Littlepaw's eyes widened. For a moment, Sandpaw thought she saw a spark of relief in his gaze. Then, the tiny tom backed away and darted towards the injured kit. Sandpaw nodded to herself and raised her chin.

Something across the camp caught her eye.

At the edge of the clearing, Brokenstar was rearing up to strike Firepaw. The smaller ginger tom let out a hiss and swiped at his face.

 _What is that mouse-brain doing?_ Sandpaw wondering. _Going up against a leader? StarClan's sake, do I have to do_ everything _myself?_ She gritted her teeth and charged towards Brokenstar. Normally, not even she would dare take on a Clan leader as an apprentice—but Firepaw, stupid kittypet or not, was going to get himself killed, and ThunderClan couldn't handle the blow of losing their 'fire'.

Brokenstar was in the middle of berating Firepaw as Sandpaw raced to him. "Foolish apprentice," he hissed. "I am graced with nine lives by StarClan. You cannot defeat me!"

"Don't be so sure!" Sandpaw yowled. She bounded towards him and prepared to spring.

"What?" Brokenstar turned his head towards her.

 _Smack!_ Firepaw took the opportunity to deal him a blow across the ear. Brokenstar yowled furiously and tried to turn to attack him, but Sandpaw leaped forward and crashed into his side. She sliced her claws down his shoulders as he stumbled sideways, hissing with fury.

Yellowfang's furious yowl rang out, and all three cats fell still. "There you are, you coward!"

"Yellowfang?" Brokenstar turned around to see Yellowfang stalking towards him. The ragged molly was bristling with rage. She was flanked by three queens, one even older than Yellowfang herself. Brokenstar's eyes narrowed. "Brightflower? Rowanberry? Dawncloud? What is this?"

"You monster," the oldest queen snarled. "I made a mistake when I believed you about Yellowfang—I see that now. _You_ killed Rowanberry's kits to get rid of her!"

Brokenstar curled his lip in a disgusted sneer. "You would believe the words of this lying murderer, Brightflower?"

"The only murderer is _you_!" The youngest of the queens screeched. "My kits died because of your barbaric training!"

Brightflower cast Yellowfang an apologetic glance. "I never should have fallen for your lies," she meowed. "Yellowfang… my own daughter… she would have never done that to my nieces."

"Fools!" shrieked Brokenstar. His voice echoed through the camp, and Sandpaw looked around curiously. The battle had already stilled. ShadowClan cats looked uncertainly from queens to leader. Some hissed, sharing the rage of their leader, but others had cold, vacant expressions.

 _They're not going to help him,_ Sandpaw realized. _Even his followers realize this is over._

"You're a fool, Brokenstar," Yellowfang snapped. "Perhaps these poor queens would have believed your lies if you hadn't banished the elders so shortly after myself. How long before you exiled the rest of them? How long before the rest of their kits died in battle? I see here today that there are still kits trying to fight and die for you. You _monster_."

"I made ShadowClan the strongest Clan in the territories!" Brokenstar howled. His eyes were wide, his voice almost like a petulant kit. " _I_ drove out WindClan so that ShadowClan would be fed! I made sure the strongest survived to fight for their Clan— _me!_ " He looked around desperately. "Blackfoot! Deal with these traitors!"

Bluestar stepped towards him. She had made her way slowly through the crowd, allowing the queens to have their moment, but now she stood with her head raised, and her eyes blazing. "Blackfoot is dead," she announced. "We caught him and Clawface trying to steal kits and murder our medicine cat. He has been put to death, though it pains me to see such a strong warrior so thoroughly corrupted by your evil. Perhaps if you hadn't ruined him, he could have made a fine leader."

Brightflower lashed her tail. "He clung to Brokenstar's every word," she hissed. "He was a menace in this Clan. Good riddance."

Brokenstar's eyes were wide with the news of his deputy's death. He seemed to shrink cowardly back, eyes darting from side to side. "Traitors, all of you!" he hissed. "Drive out these ThunderClan fleabags!"

Instead, many ShadowClan cats began to advance on Brokenstar.

"Murderer!"

"Liar!"

"Begone with you!"

Sandpaw slowly stepped back to allow the ShadowClan cats to pass. One queen lunged towards Brokenstar, and that was all it took for him to yowl and go tearing off towards the camp entrance. Some ThunderClan warriors moved to chase him, but a ShadowClan tom spoke up.

"Let him go," he growled. "He won't show his face here again, if he knows what's good for him."

Before any peace could be settled, the ShadowClan cats suddenly began to turn on each other again. Most surged towards a few cats, and with a few swipes and snarls, four cats were separated from the group.

"Get out of here!" a gray tom snarled. "You caused us as much pain as Brokenstar did."

The four cats eyed each other, fear showing clearly in their wide eyes. There was no argument to be had—they turned on their paws and fled. ThunderClan cats watched with mixed reactions. Mousefur looked almost disgusted by the way ShadowClan had turned on their own, but Lionheart was slowly nodding his approval of the exile.

After watching the exiles flee, the ShadowClan cats began to eye the ThunderClan warriors warily. It was clear they weren't certain if ThunderClan intended to continue fighting them or not—some still had their backs arched nervously.

Finally, a black tom broke the silence. He padded slowly towards Bluestar, his expression guarded. "I ask your Clan sheath their claws," he meowed. "Please know sincerely that any harm that has come upon your Clan was at the bidding of Brokenstar—many of us were too afraid to oppose him until you came along."

Bluestar dipped her head. "My Clan has no intention to harm you," she promised. "We came only to deal with the scourge of Brokenstar."

Lionheart nodded to the ShadowClan tom. "I am glad it gave you the chance to be rid of him and those other rogues."

The black tom's eyes blazed with a sudden fury. "As am I," he hissed. "Brokenstar didn't just bully the other Clans—he tortured us. So many of our apprentices are hardly older than four moons… and some even younger than that. Most of the kits died in training… that's why he wanted to steal kits." His tail lashed. "Brokenstar wanted replacements for his 'failures'."

Sandpaw felt sick at the idea of a tiny cat like Littlepaw cut down in battle practice. _Was it even Brokenstar that killed all those kits?_ She wondered. _How many apprentices here were forced to kill their own littermates?_

Brightflower moved to stand beside the black tom. "He exiled the elders and the sick shortly after Yellowfang was banished," she explained. "And much of what was caught was eaten on patrols, not brought back to the queens." She bowed her head. "ShadowClan has been nothing more than rogues for the past few moons."

Bluestar's gaze was surprisingly sympathetic. "You have a chance to change," she loudly declared. "You will have no trouble with ThunderClan, so long as you keep to your side of the border. I will speak to Crookedstar myself about a similar agreement."

"No—let us," a russet-furred molly meowed. "We've been hunting in their territory because of Brokenstar. It's time we brought that to an end."

"Very well." Bluestar turned her gaze back to the black tom. "I suppose you'll need to find another leader, then, Nightfur?"

Nightfur nodded. "We will manage."

Bluestar seemed to take that as the end of it. She lifted her gaze and tail. "ThunderClan, with me! We return home."

Sandpaw blinked. She felt herself relax—she hadn't realized she was still holding a tense, battle-ready position. _I guess that's it, then?_ The battle had been so quick and decisive. She looked around the camp as her Clanmates began to gather. Most had a scratch or two, but nothing dire. _We were lucky. If ShadowClan hadn't turned against Brokenstar…_ she shuddered at the thought.

Bluestar paused a moment and turned to Yellowfang. There was clear regret in her eyes. "Please, forgive me," she meowed. "I should have not turned on you like I did. Everything was—"

Yellowfang shook her head. She touched her thick tail to Bluestar's shoulder. "Your Clan's kits were in danger," she replied. "I understood what you were doing, even though you were wrong."

Bluestar sighed softly. She looked around the ShadowClan camp. "I suppose you'll be rejoining ShadowClan, then?"

Yellowfang frowned deeply. She glanced over her shoulder and looked towards her former Clanmates. There was no longing in her yellow gaze—only sadness. She shook her head. "No. There are too many bad memories here. I would like to stay in ThunderClan—if you'll still have me."

Bluestar smiled. "We would be happy to have you."

Sandpaw felt a strange sense of relief. _Bluestar realizes what she thought was wrong._ She didn't even like the grouchy medicine cat herself, all that much, but she knew that the molly was valuable, and Spottedleaf cared for her. _She was so hurt when Redtail died… I don't think she could handle losing her friend, too._

Brightflower moved towards Yellowfang and pressed her muzzle against her shoulder. "I wish you wouldn't leave," she rasped. "But you've had too much hurt here."

Yellowfang licked the old queen's ear. "I'll still see you at Gatherings," she replied. "Goodbye, mother."

Bluestar straightened up. "Let's go. ShadowClan needs to recover." With that, she began to pad towards the camp entrance to lead her Clan home.

Sandpaw followed her Clanmates. She cast a glance over her shoulder towards the remnants of ShadowClan. The cats sat huddled together, fear and uncertainty in all their expressions. Sandpaw frowned. _Did we even save ShadowClan at all?_ she wondered. _Or have we just made things worse?_ A moment later, she shook her head. _Brokenstar had to be dealt with. They'll recover… somehow._

* * *

When the warriors arrived home, Spottedleaf was waiting at the camp entrance. She sat outside of the gorse tunnel, as though a barricade.

Bluestar broke from the group when she saw her and rushed towards her. "What are you doing out here?" she demanded. "You were nearly just killed!"

Spottedleaf's head was bowed. "It's Whitestorm," she murmured. "He… his wounds were too terrible. He passed shortly after you left."

Bluestar stumbled back as though Spottedleaf had struck her. Sandpaw's eyes widened. _Whitestorm?_ In the heat of the battle, she had forgotten all about the warrior and his injuries. _He can't be… he can't be dead._ The wise warrior had always been kind and brave, and though he didn't have an apprentice of his own, he was always helpful to the apprentices.

Bluestar shook her head. Wordlessly, she forced her way past Spottedleaf and into camp. The tortoiseshell medicine cat followed her.

Lionheart was close behind them. One by one, the ThunderClan cats padded into camp after him.

Whitestorm lay in the center of camp, still as could be. Any blood had already been cleaned from him. The elders and queens were gathered around him with dull eyes and flat ears.

"So much loss…" Dappletail murmured. "First Redtail, and now Whitestorm."

Sandpaw expected Bluestar to shriek or wail, but the leader only quietly crept towards her nephew. Without a word, she collapsed against him, eyes tightly shut. Silently, the queens moved towards her and began to groom her pelt.

Sandpaw felt a stab of grief at the sight of the dead warrior. She hadn't been personally close to him, but he was a Clanmate—and sometimes, that was all that mattered. _Poor Whitestorm…_

Tigerclaw caught sight of Whitestorm as he pushed his way through the gorse tunnel. For a brief moment, his amber eyes widened in shock, and then, he let out a wordless yowl of rage and grief. Every cat flinched at the chilling cry.

Sandpaw flattened her ears. Tigerclaw and Whitestorm had grown up together and trained side-by-side. The pair, despite their starkly different personalities, had been lifelong friends.

Tigerclaw hurried to his fallen friend's side. Rare emotion was storming in his eyes—grief, anger, confusion—and his tail lashed uncontrollably about.

Patchpelt moved to sit beside him. "Be still, nephew," he murmured. "There's nothing to do for him."

Tigerclaw let out a snarl as he lowered himself to press his muzzle into Whitestorm's back. Sandpaw couldn't tell if it was a sound borne of rage or anguish.

Bluestar somehow managed to rouse herself from Whitestorm's body. She lifted her gaze, eyes hazy and wet. "Whitestorm was a noble warrior," she breathed. "He should have lived on for many seasons." She shook herself, clearly trying to compose herself for the Clan. The blue-furred leader slowly stood up. "But his spirit lives on in all our warriors. There is something I must do—the Clan needs new warriors, after all we have lost, and we have apprentices who are ready to move on from their training."

Despite the tragedy, Sandpaw couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement. _Can it really be time?_

Bluestar didn't move towards the Highrock. Instead, she stood up, her gaze sweeping the Clan. "Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw—please come forward."

Sandpaw's eyes widened. _All of us? Firepaw and Graypaw have hardly been in any training!_

She noticed Firepaw and Graypaw share a strange look. Graypaw turned towards Bluestar. "Bluestar—it's about Ravenpaw. He… I saw him get dragged off somewhere in the ShadowClan battle. I don't think… I don't think he made it."

Sandpaw's heart clenched as a wave of shock crashed through her. _What?!_ Her throat felt suddenly tight. She hadn't been as close to Ravenpaw, not since Firepaw joined the Clan—but she had trained by his side throughout almost her entire apprenticeship.

Bluestar's eyes clenched shut for a brief moment. "StarClan… I pray that he is only missing and will return to us."

Sandpaw glanced at Dustpaw, expecting to see grief in his eyes. Ravenpaw was his brother, after all. But his expression betrayed nothing. _What's wrong with him?_ she wondered. _Graypaw just said Ravenpaw is dead!_

Bluestar shook her head. "We cannot worry about Ravenpaw right now. It is time for you four to be made warriors, with or without him." It seemed she was unwilling to accept yet another death so soon. "Come forward, all of you."

Each apprentice moved closer to Bluestar, and stood before her. Sandpaw found herself standing between Firepaw and Dustpaw. _He doesn't deserve to stand here,_ she thought, shooting a glance at Firepaw. _He hasn't trained as long or hard as we have! He only gets this because Bluestar thinks he's our 'fire'._

Sandpaw forced herself to look away and towards Bluestar. _Don't let him ruin this for you!_ she told herself. _You're finally about to be a warrior!_

Bluestar looked to the sky. "StarClan, look upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and fought well in service of their Clan. I commend them to you as full warriors in turn." She first turned to Graypaw. "Graypaw, do you swear to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Graypaw nodded. His eyes were bright. "I do!"

 _Why is he so happy?_ Sandpaw wondered. _His best friend was murdered!_ Her mind began to spin in confusion. Neither he nor Firepaw _actually_ looked all that upset—what was going on here?

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Bluestar meowed. "From this moment on, you will be known as Graystripe. StarClan honors your humor and loyalty." Bluestar laid her muzzle on top of Graystripe's, and after a heartbeat, he respectfully licked her shoulder.

She turned next to Firepaw. "Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Firepaw lifted his chin high, his chest puffed out with pride. "I do."

Sandpaw's eyes narrowed to slits. _Did they just not care for Ravenpaw that much? Or is something else going on?_

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Fireheart," Bluestar declared. "StarClan honors your spirit and courage. Not in many seasons have I seen a young apprentice try and take on such an opponent as Brokenstar, and I commend you for your bravery."

 _Someone has a favorite!_ Sandpaw furiously thought. She was beginning to burn with annoyance and confusion. _What in StarClan's name is going on in this Clan?_

Bluestar's gaze suddenly fell upon Sandpaw, and the apprentice forced her fur to lie flat. For a moment, she was worried the leader would dismiss her from the ceremony if she had caught her annoyed look—but Bluestar only began to recite the usual words. "Sandpaw, do you swear to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Sandpaw's annoyance began to fade. She lifted her chin. _Are you watching, Redtail?_ "I do!"

Bluestar nodded. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Sandstorm. StarClan honors your speed and hunting ability." She leaned forward and pressed her muzzle to Sandstorm's.

For a moment, Sandstorm felt a jab of disappointment. _All that for stupid Fireheart, and that's all I get? I fought Brokenstar too!_ She forced down the feeling as she leaned forward to lick Bluestar's shoulder. Once again, she berated herself. _Stop that! You've just been made a warrior!_ Despite the sentiment, she couldn't shake her annoyance, not this time.

Sandstorm dug her claws into the soft earth as Bluestar began to speak to Dustpaw. _That stupid kittypet ruins everything,_ she thought. _He wouldn't even have Bluestar's favor if she didn't think the prophecy was about him!_ It took all her willpower to keep herself from growling.

"...then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name."

Sandstorm turned to her friend to pay attention. _Snap out of it!_

Bluestar leaned towards Dustpaw. "From this moment on, you will be known as Dustpelt. StarClan honors your determination and strength." She touched her muzzle to his, and without hesitation, the newly-named Dustpelt gave her shoulder a lick.

Bluestar stepped back. "ThunderClan welcomes you as full warriors," she declared. "Congratulations." Her final word was hollow, as though her grief had begun to take over her once more.

The Clan burst into cheers, some voices half-hearted and dull with loss.

"Graystripe! Fireheart! Sandstorm! Dustpelt!"

Sandstorm lifted her chin at the cries. For a heartbeat, she felt warm pride, but as she caught sight of Whitestorm's dead body, she felt it dim once more. _Our ceremony will always be marred by this,_ she thought. _Poor Whitestorm. He was a great warrior._

Bluestar allowed the cats to cheer for a few more moments before she flicked her tail for silence. "You will take on your silent vigil and guard the camp tonight," she meowed. "You may stay to share tongues with Whitestorm if you wish…" her voice trailed off for a moment, and Bluestar's gaze slid towards his body. "...but after that, take up your posts and begin your vigil."

She turned away from them, and that seemed to be the end of the ceremony.

A few cats came up to congratulate the warriors, but many stayed behind to pay their respects to Whitestorm.

Spottedleaf pushed her way towards Sandstorm, her eyes bright and warm. "You did it!" she purred. "I'm so proud of you. Redtail would be, too. I know he watches over us both."

Sandstorm leaned close and pressed her muzzle against her aunt's shoulder. "Thank you," she breathed. "I'm sorry about Whitestorm."

Spottedleaf sighed quietly and shook her head. "There was little I could do," she replied. "He already had a paw in StarClan by the time I got to him. That Clawface… I only wonder what would have happened if it had been me, instead."

Sandstorm shivered at the thought. "Don't say that!" she hissed. "He should have never attacked you." She looked towards Bluestar as a treacherous thought came to mind. Without thinking, she blurted it out. "Bluestar handled the situation poorly." Her voice was low so as not to attract her leader's attention. "It never would have happened if she had done something differently."

Spottedleaf gasped. "Don't say that!"

Another voice came from behind her. "Quite right, Sandstorm."

The ginger warrior turned to see Tigerclaw standing before her. His expression was hard to read—there was a great deal of rare emotion in his amber gaze. She could tell he was still grieving, but he seemed proud, too. The tabby warrior shook his head. "Even leaders make costly errors—just like Brokenstar had."

Spottedleaf lashed her tail. "I know you're grieving, Tigerclaw, but don't say such things! Bluestar lost her kin today."

"And we lost a friend," Tigerclaw growled. "Whitestorm has always been by my side—and yours, too."

Spottedleaf's ears flattened. "I know…" she murmured. "But I accepted long ago that I might lose either of you—or both of you— to a battle. You're warriors—and not the sort to settle down and retire."

Tigerclaw snorted softly, as though amused. "I suppose you're right, old friend." He looked to Sandstorm. "Anyhow… congratulations. It's about time you were made a warrior. You've earned it."

Sandstorm purred gratefully. "It's all thanks to you," she replied. "You've taught me so much, Tigerclaw. I won't forget that."

Tigerclaw dipped his head. "I'm going to stand vigil with Whitestorm," he meowed, his voice hardening once more. "Take care on your own vigil." He turned away, eyes dull, and padded back towards Whitestorm's body.

Sandstorm watched him go. She felt a pang of sadness once more as she looked upon the fallen warrior. _Last time it was my father,_ she thought. _Now it's Whitestorm and Ravenpaw. Who is ThunderClan going to have to lose next?_ She cast a suspicious glance at Fireheart, who was talking happily to Starlingclaw. _What exactly happened_ to _Ravenpaw?_ She wasn't sure she could actually believe he _was_ dead—and she didn't think she was just in denial. _He and Graystripe are far too content to have just lost Ravenpaw._

Sandstorm began to pad towards the camp entrance to take up her vigil. She continued to watch Graystripe and Fireheart as they spoke to some of their Clanmates, eyes bright and tails high. Her suspicion only began to grow. _I need to get the truth out of them. Something else is going on here_ — _but I don't know what._

Eventually, the other new warriors came to join her, each silent as could be. Fireheart and Graystripe sat together to the left of the gorse tunnel, and Sandstorm and Dustpelt to the right. Both pairs stared quietly back at the other. They may have all been fellow warriors—but they were still rivals.

Sandstorm was itching to demand answers. But there was little she could do—the Clan was still awake and saying their farewells to Whitestorm. She couldn't be caught breaking her vigil. Not yet.

It felt like moons had passed when the elders finally brought Whitestorm's body out of camp. Bluestar and Tigerclaw stood in the center of camp, watching them take him away. For a brief moment, they shared a mournful look. Then, without a word, they each retreated back to their respective dens.

Sandstorm waited a long while even after the last cat had gone to their nest. Finally, when she couldn't take the suspicion and confusion any longer, she stood up and bristled.

"You're going to tell me _exactly_ what happened to Ravenpaw," she hissed.

Dustpelt glanced sharply at her. His own gaze was muddled with confusion—but not grief. _He doesn't believe them either!_

Fireheart and Graystripe shared a panicked glance. "I—" Graystripe stammered. "He was dragged off by a ShadowClan warrior. Like we said."

Dustpelt leaned towards them. "Liar," he growled. "Look me in the eye and tell me my brother is dead."

Neither of the younger toms could lift their gazes to the dark tabby's. Dustpelt curled his lip. "You fox-hearts. _What happened to him_?"

Fireheart flattened his ears. He glanced towards the Warriors' Den, as though to check if anyone had heard them. "Fine," he whispered. "But you can't tell anyone, okay?"

Sandstorm's eyes widened. _He's_ not _dead! I knew it!_ "Well?" she demanded.

"Ravenpaw fled ThunderClan," Fireheart sighed. "He… the Clan doesn't trust him anymore, Sandstorm. He's afraid of Tigerclaw. He couldn't take the scrutiny anymore… so he left to live in the barn with that cat Barley."

Dustpelt's jaw had parted open. Then his tail lashed. "He _left_?"

Sandstorm narrowed her eyes. "You can't be serious. And what do you mean by he was afraid of Tigerclaw?"

Graystripe lashed his tail. "Be quiet!" he hissed. "I'm not getting my name revoked because of you."

Fireheart had a strange, almost angry look in his eye as he stared back at Sandstorm. "I won't tell you," he replied, his voice unwavering. "But he _was_ afraid of Tigerclaw."

Dustpelt gritted his teeth. The dark tabby's face was twisted with anger. "My brother might be nervous, but he's not a complete _coward,_ " he snarled. "You're lying."

 _Dustpelt…_ Sandstorm felt a wave of sympathy for the tom.

"We're not," Graystripe murmured. "You should visit him. He felt really bad about not saying anything to you—"

"Then he should have told me!" Dustpelt snapped. He turned his back on Graystripe pointedly and curled his tail around his frame. "Shut up. Keep your stupid vigil before I tear your ears off."

Sandstorm could hear the grief in his voice. Dustpelt and Ravenpaw had a complicated relationship—but they were still brothers, and she knew that meant _something_ to Dustpelt. She frowned sympathetically and turned around to sit by his side. Dustpelt silently shot her a grateful glance before he closed his eyes.

 _At least I still have Spottedleaf… and Tigerclaw,_ Sandstorm thought. _Ravenpaw was Dustpelt's only kin… and he abandoned him._ She felt a sudden burst of anger towards Ravenpaw. _What a coward! He better not show his face around here again._ Only part of her meant it—deep down, she felt some sense of sadness for the loss of her old denmate.

Sandstorm turned her gaze to the stars. _Redtail… watch over him, too, will you? He's a stupid furball, but…_ She sighed to herself. _We could all use a little help._

* * *

 **Phew! This chapter took a while to write. We're finally going to get into some more exciting stuff soon - as well as more things that start to veer the story further from canon - so stay tuned! The next chapter will take place a couple moons into the future, so it'll come with an updated allegiances and ShadowClan allegiances. ThunderClan's allegiances will be updated ever so often due to how much time this one story is going to cover, and the other Clans will get theirs as they become more relevant.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Th3DoomSlay3r: Haha, I love this! #PirateScourge**

 **GraceShelby: Oh, things will be different ;). The last chapter and this one are where things start to turn - there's a couple other big changes to major events that end up resulting in some pretty significant changes throughout the story.**

 **walkswithwheels: Personally, I think executions would make sense in the case of cats who threaten to harm kits, and given the potential severity of the situation (the death of Spottedleaf and possibly even the kits) and the tension, Bluestar felt the call was appropriate. Sending them off with scratches wouldn't stop them from coming back, if Brokenstar was really determined to get the kits.**

 **I don't really see the story being predicatble as a problem. The whole point of the story is two main AUs - a Sandstar AU and a Tiny!Warrior AU. It's no secret that those are my intentions, because I want people who are excited about either or both of those AUs to read the story. I'm sorry if you're disappointed by that, but I've been talking about the overarching plans for this story pretty openly and I don't mind if people know some of the things that are going to happen. Tigerclaw retains his villain status because there's nothing about Starlingclaw joining that would deter him from that, and if anything, it's only pushed him to be more ambitious now that he has a direct rival. His relationship with Sandstorm is going to be pretty important, and is part of the reason she became his apprentice instead and serves to make him a bit more dynamic than in canon. His ambition and aggression are his defining characteristics - even if that doesn't make him a _smart_ villain. Starlingclaw's approach is very, very different - which will be shown far later in the story.**

 **The genders in the allegiances are the genders the characters identify with, so for example, Mousefur is a trans she-cat whereas Redtail is a trans tom. Yes, he gave birth to Sandstorm, but he identifies as and is considered by the Clan to be a tom and her father. Sandstorm's other parent isn't mentioned for a reason - it'll become known later in the story. She doesn't know herself who the other father is.**

 **Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!**


	10. Chapter 9

**We're starting to get into the equivalent of _Fire and Ice_ , which is going to be where things start diverging from canon or canon events start happening much sooner than originally, for various reasons. I'll probably add in an updated allegiances after the next chapter (and possibly more in the future when major shifts happen)!**

* * *

Sandstorm stretched luxuriously and yawned. A cool breeze swept through the camp, and she shivered slightly, fluffing out her coat. It had been two moons since the battle with ShadowClan—and since Whitestorm's death. It taken time, but the Clan has managed to move on. Still, every cat felt the weight of his missing presence, and there were still times when Sandstorm would look to the tree stump where he, Tigerclaw, and Spottedleaf used to share prey, and half-expect to see the white warrior sitting between them.

"Hah! Take _that_!"

Sandstorm glanced towards the Apprentices' Den. Shortly after she and the others had become warriors, the den had filled again with young cats. Swiftpaw and Thornpaw were tussling loudly outside the den, while Brightpaw, Brackenpaw, and Cinderpaw looked on. Swiftpaw had only been apprenticed a quarter moon ago, but Frostfur's litter had already completed a moon of training. They looked hardly like they had when they were nursery kits—now, they all looked strong and healthy, with their coats growing out and thickening for the coming Leaf-bare.

Sandstorm had been disappointed when she hadn't received an apprentice, but she had understood it. She had only been a moon out of training when Frostfur's litter was apprenticed—and the queen herself took up Swiftpaw's training once he became an apprentice. Sandstorm couldn't complain then, either, for Frostfur had been a warrior for far longer and had not yet had an apprentice. Runningwind, Mousefur, Longtail, and Willowpelt has each received one of Frostfur's kits to train—which meant that Sandstorm and Dustpelt _had_ to be next, when Brindleface's kits were old enough.

Sandstorm stretched out her paws, curling her claws into the soft earth. _Now, if Fireheart and Graystripe had gotten apprentices…_ she curled her lip at the thought. She had almost been surprised that Bluestar hadn't picked her favorite young warriors to be mentors—though it had given her a rush of satisfaction to see their respective disappointed looks when they weren't chosen.

She glanced curiously towards the gorse tunnel. _Where_ are _those two, anyway?_ The annoying pair had disappeared four sunrises ago and hadn't been seen since. She had wondered if they had gone off to visit Ravenpaw—but they wouldn't stay away that long for something like that, not if they wanted to keep his whereabouts a secret. Neither Sandstorm nor Dustpelt had gone to see him—both were still angry with his cowardice, though Sandstorm would catch herself missing him from time to time.

Strangely enough, Bluestar seemed to have no worry about Fireheart and Graystripe. When Lionheart had asked for them for a hunting patrol a morning back, she had simply told him that they would be out for a few days.

Sandstorm shook her head. _StarClan knows what she's thinking._ She stood up and began to pad towards Lionheart, who was sitting by the gorse tunnel, speaking to Mousefur. As she crossed camp, she cast a quick glance towards Bluestar's den.

The blue-furred leader was sitting in the mouth of the den, staring blankly outside. She had lost weight since Whitestorm's death—though not completely skin-and-bones, she had a hollow look to her face, and her hips seemed to stick out more than before. Sandstorm frowned to herself and turned her gaze back towards Lionheart. _Bluestar never really did recover from Whitestorm's death._ The leader still performed her duties—calling meetings, greeting new kits, checking in on training—but there had been a dullness to her eyes ever since. For once, she had begun to show her age… and her unmendable grief.

"Sandstorm!" Lionheart meowed, waving his tail in greeting. "I was just telling Mousefur to find a partner to hunt with. Up for a hunting patrol?"

Sandstorm caught Mousefur's gaze and nodded. "Sure," she meowed. "I was just coming to find something to do anyway."

Mousefur gave her a friendly blink. "Great. If I had to go on another patrol with Longtail and listen to him complain, I would've pulled my own fur off!" She glanced towards the apprentices. "Mind if I bring Thornpaw along? He could use the practice."

"Not at all," Sandstorm purred. Mousefur could be a brash and short-tempered molly, but she was much friendlier to Sandstorm now that she was a warrior. She and her brother, Runningwind, often hung around Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Graystripe, and Fireheart during meals. The siblings were fairly young warriors themselves, and Longtail didn't always make for the best company.

Mousefur nodded gratefully. "Thornpaw!" she yowled. "Come on!"

The golden-brown tabby tom pricked his ears and turned around. "Coming, Mousefur!" He quickly uttered a good-bye to his companions and hurried towards Mousefur and Sandstorm. As the largest of his littermates, he was already nearly as tall as Mousefur. Sandstorm still stood a head above him, and she gave him a friendly smile as he caught up to them.

"We're going hunting," Mousefur explained. "Now, where's the best place to catch mice on a cold day like this?"

Thornpaw looked thoughtful for a moment. "Um, Snakerocks would be good, but the adders are probably out, too, since they want to warm up on the rocks… so Sunningrocks?"

Mousefur nodded approvingly. "I thank StarClan every day you aren't as scatterbrained as Cinderpaw," she meowed. There was no malice in her mew—she was just plain right. Cinderpaw was a ball of energy, leaping from task to task. Sandstorm wasn't sure how Runningwind kept up with her—but then again, he was an energetic and equally scatterbrained cat.

Sandstorm twitched her whiskers in amusement. _She has enthusiasm, but she seems so distracted!_

Mousefur started off towards the gorse tunnel. "Let's go," she meowed. "I want to be sure the border is marked, too… StarClan knows RiverClan will be sniffing around for more territory now that the weather is turning cold!"

Sandstorm nodded in agreement as she followed the small molly outside of camp. "I wouldn't be surprised if we end up in another battle," she replied. "They've kept to themselves for a long time, but they can't be happy giving up on Sunningrocks."

Thornpaw unsheathed his claws as he padded through the gorse tunnel and bounded towards his mentor's side. "I'll claw any fish-face that puts a paw over the border!" he proclaimed boldly, his tail lashing with excitement at the idea of battle.

Sandstorm and Mousefur both chuckled. Thornpaw had yet to actually _see_ battle—ThunderClan was lucky in that there had been peace since the exile of Brokenstar. ShadowClan, now led by a tom named Nightstar, had kept to their word and stayed on their side of the Thunderpath. The peace was appreciated by all, and it had allowed some of the tension in ThunderClan to settle. Now, their only worries were making sure everyone was putting on weight to make it through Leaf-bare and training a new cohort of apprentices.

Thornpaw trotted on ahead of the warriors, keeping his eyes and ears trained for the signs of prey. Mousefur glanced at Sandstorm, looking almost amused. "You know," she meowed. "I never thought I'd actually _like_ being a mentor. I always thought I'd get too annoyed with any apprentice I got to do a good job." She twitched her whiskers. "But Thornpaw's so diligent that he does half the work for me. I don't mind it so much, you know?"

Sandstorm nodded as she watched Thornpaw tasting the air. "You got a good one," she purred. "But I'm sure you've worked hard with him, too." She hopped over a fallen branch that was in her way before she continued. "I want to be a mentor. I'm hoping I can get one of Brindleface's kits… or even Snowkit."

Mousefur looked thoughtful. "You might have to wait for Tigerclaw's kits," she replied. "I hear Fernkit is always poking around Spottedleaf's den. And you _know_ how Bluestar is about Fireheart."

Sandstorm's ears pricked. _So I'm not the only one who thinks it!_ Her tail lashed with annoyance. "He hardly does anything!" she growled. "Now he and Graystripe are off doing StarClan-knows-what while the _rest_ of us are taking care of the Clan."

Mousefur rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm glad someone said it!" she exclaimed, sounding exasperating. "I don't mind Graystripe so much, but Fireheart hardly seems like a savior, if you ask me. I'd soon as put my faith in a drowned rat than believe _he's_ going to save ThunderClan."

"Exactly!" Sandstorm's tail lashed. "And now the rest of us have to work twice as hard to prove we're worth anything."

"You said it, alright," Mousefur grumbled. "But not everyone agrees… even though they _should_. Runningwind is always telling me to 'be nice' to the 'fire of ThunderClan'."

"Ugh." Sandstorm shook her head. Mousefur was right—even some of the cats who didn't _like_ Fireheart still thought he was the one the prophecy spoke of. The elders, superstitious as always, would whisper about him whenever they could—though it was often laced with insults from Smallear.

"You know, you should really think about going for Tigerclaw's kits," Mousefur said. "He'd probably put in a good word for you, you know? You two are still pretty close."

Sandstorm nodded, her whiskers twitching thoughtfully. _I wouldn't mind training one of his kits,_ she thought. _But I want to be a mentor as soon as possible! I have to be prepared to be deputy, even if it'll be a while until I can be one._ "Maybe," she finally replied.

Mousefur looked amused again. "You're impatient," she teased. "But I get it. I'm the same way."

Thornpaw glanced over his shoulder, eyes narrowed. "Excuse me!" he called. "I'm _trying_ to hunt!"

Mousefur narrowed her eyes back. "Don't sass me, Thornpaw!" she retorted, before she flattened her fur. "But we'll be quiet."

Sandstorm chuckled. _Mousefur is probably a tough mentor,_ she thought. _But she means well. And it seems like Thornpaw is doing pretty well. Hopefully I get an apprentice like that._

Suddenly, Thornpaw stiffened and lifted his tail to halt the warriors. He dropped into a crouch, and up ahead, Sandstorm spotted a robin trying to tug a worm out of the soil. Instinctively, she wanted to dart ahead and catch herself—but she told herself to let Thornpaw handle it. _That'll be one of the last few robins of the season,_ she thought, swiping her tongue across her lips. _Then again, most of the birds will be gone soon._

Thornpaw crept forward, and both of the warriors watched his form. Sandstorm admired how carefully he placed his paws. He had a stocky build, and that could make hunting difficult, especially for a young apprentice. But Thornpaw kept himself light on his feet as he moved closer. He paused for a heartbeat, then launched himself forward. The robin let out a startled cry, but it didn't have the time to take flight. He landed square on it and swiftly delivered a killing bite.

"Great work, Thornpaw!" Mousefur called. She hurried to catch up to him, and Sandstorm followed close behind.

Thornpaw looked up at his mentor, beaming with pride. "I got it!" he purred. "Dappletail likes robins, right?"

"That she does," Mousefur agreed. "But bury it for now. We can come back this way and grab it after we hunt on Sunningrocks."

"Okay." Thornpaw dipped his head and picked up the robin, then padded towards a tree to start covering it.

"See?" Mousefur meowed, glancing at Sandstorm. "I got lucky."

Sandstorm nodded her agreement. "That was a great catch, Thornpaw!"

Thornpaw's tail twitched happily before he glanced over his shoulder to grin at her. Sandstorm frowned thoughtfully as he resumed his burying. _Was I ever that carefree as an apprentice?_ She wondered. Thornpaw and his siblings seemed to have few worries, but Sandpaw had always been so serious and focused as an apprentice. _Tigerclaw pushed me hard,_ she thought. _But I'm a strong warrior now._ Her tail flicked. _When Fireheart came into the Clan, the only thing that mattered was proving myself. But did it matter? Bluestar only seems to see him._

"Hey," Mousefur meowed, flicking Sandstorm with her tail. "Dozing off?"

"Sorry," Sandstorm meowed. "Just thinking."

"Well, let's keep hunting," Mousefur replied. "I don't want to waste Thornpaw's good luck."

"It's not luck!" Thornpaw piped up. "It's my _pure_ skill." His tone was joking, but Mousefur cuffed him lightly over the ear anyway.

"You'd better remember where you get that skill from!" She playfully growled.

"I know, I know." Thornpaw paused and tasted the air. "I think I smell a mouse."

Mousefur flicked her tail. "Well? Go get it!"

With that, Thornpaw took off into the undergrowth. Mousefur and Sandstorm shared a quiet laugh before they followed slowly after him.

* * *

Fireheart bounded up to the top of the hill, relishing the feeling of the wind in his whiskers. Behind him, Graystripe plodded along, panting heavily.

"Wait up, will you?" Graystripe pleaded. The larger tom was dragging his paws dramatically as his followed his companion.

Fireheart glanced over his shoulder and shook his head. "Come on, Graystripe!" He demanded. "They're close, I can tell."

Graystripe finally caught up to Fireheart. He staggered and flopped down on his side, feigning exhaustion. "How do you know?" he challenged. "I still remember when you couldn't tell Tigerclaw from Lionheart by scent."

"Hey!" Fireheart shoved his friend roughly. "I learned, didn't I?" He lifted his gaze and tasted the air. "Just smell, Graystripe. WindClan passed through here."

Four days ago, Bluestar had pulled the pair of young warriors aside and entrusted them with a mission—to find WindClan and bring them home. Fireheart scanned the field before them. Not too far off was a large, raised road, with cars racing over either end. _Could WindClan have gone there?_

Bluestar had confided in Fireheart that she was worried that RiverClan or ShadowClan would grow too powerful if allowed to continue hunting on WindClan's old territory—and that she believed Nightstar could grow as eager for land as Brokenstar once had, if left unchecked.

" _The balance of the forest has been disturbed, Fireheart,"_ she had told him. " _Four Clans must exist in the territories_ — _just as we have four trees in our Gathering place."_

"You're right," Graystripe finally meowed. "I smell them!"

Fireheart squinted as he continued to search the horizon. Closer to the road, he saw some shape moving across the short grass. _Is that a cat?_

Graystripe saw it too. He leaped to his paws, eyes wide. "By StarClan, that's a WindClan cat!" The huge tom immediately bounded forward and began to race across the field towards the road.

"Graystripe, hold on!" Fireheart yowled. _He's going to scare them off!_ With a burst of frustration, he took off after his friend. Graystripe, despite his former exhaustion, was putting on far more speed than any would expect from such a hefty cat. Fireheart couldn't catch up with him in time to stop him, and as they raced through the field towards the stranger, the cat's head lifted as they noticed the ThunderClan cats.

"Hey, you!" Graystripe yowled.

The stranger let out a startled yowl. They turned on their paws and broke off into a run.

 _That's a WindClan cat, alright!_ Fireheat swallowed as he saw the cat race through the grass—far faster than either tom could possibly hope to match.

But as another heartbeat went by, the cat veered towards the road. Fireheart frowned as he slowed down. _Where's he going?_ The cat was headed towards what looked like a large pipe, and with another bound, they raced inside and vanished from view.

"Fox-dung, Graystripe!" Fireheart hissed. "Now WindClan is going to be on alert for attack!"

Graystripe shrugged. "Oh, come on!" He called, before he began to run towards the pipe. "We'll just have to get there first!"

"Mouse-brain!" Fireheart yowled after him, but it was no use. Graystripe hared across the field until he reached the pipe. Without hesitation, he too disappeared inside.

 _StarClan's sake…_ Fireheart thought, exasperated. He shook his head before he hurried after Graystripe. _He better not get himself killed before I get there!_

Fireheart hesitated a moment as he reached the large pipe. It was pitch black inside. He tasted the air. _WindClan is here, alright… but how are they going to take us?_ He shook his head. _I have to go after Graystripe!_ Fireheart bounded forward into the tunnel.

The Clans had been peaceful since Brokenstar's disappearance—but as Fireheart had come to

learn, peace could never be guaranteed in the Clans. He understood why Bluestar wanted WindClan back. Anything to keep the peace just a little longer. _We're not even peaceful just withinThunderClan._ His eyes narrowed as he thought of Tigerclaw.

" _I have to go! He's... turning everyone against me!"_

Ravenpaw had confided in Fireheart and Graystripe that he was terrified of Tigerclaw—because the respected warrior had killed ThunderClan's former deputy, Redtail.

" _I saw him… I don't know what really happened to Oakheart, but I_ saw _Tigerclaw standing over Redtail, blood on his jaws… and I think he saw me. That's why he keeps dropping hints about a traitor!"_

Fireheart shook his head. _Focus!_ He still wasn't entirely sure if he believed Tigerclaw was to blame for Redtail's death—but he'd be lying if he said the warrior didn't make him nervous. Starlingclaw and Tigerclaw had been rivals since apprenticeship, and that rivalry seemed to pass onto their apprentices, even if Starlingclaw managed to be a little more civil to Sandstorm than Tigerclaw was to Fireheart.

He pushed aside his worries about Tigerclaw as he padded deeper into the tunnel. He couldn't see a single thing in front of him, and nervousness gnawed at his belly as he continued.

A screech echoed towards him from farther down the pipe, and the fur on Fireheart's spine lifted. _Graystripe!_ He burst into a run, throwing aside all caution about not upsetting WindClan. For all he knew, the whole of WindClan had already attacked his friend. _StarClan help us!_

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **DoomCabbit - Lots of changes in who lives, for sure, and that'll continue throughout the story. Some cats who died in canon (like Spottedleaf) are going to be in the spotlight and survive for the story, while previously major characters might have a different arc or be killed off. Sandstorm has some maturing to do for sure!**

 **walkswithwheels: Yeah, the new leader of ShadowClan will actually receive nine lives - that was always strange to me in canon too, and that weird "new leader gets less lives if the old leader lives" thing isn't an issue here. Tigerclaw does have a softer side, even if it's rare that it comes out. He does have cats he genuinely cares about, even if it's poorly shown due to his general aggressive and hard nature. Whitestorm's death is certainly a blow to him, and not one he takes lightly (or without placing blame). I'll leave you to speculate about the other things you mentioned!**

 **Shimmerstar: Thank you so much! Spottedleaf hasn't had much of a chance to be in the spotlight yet, but it's certainly going to happen. Her and Sandpaw will have some bonding with each other :). I also really appreciate your feedback on Whitestorm's death/trans characters in the story - as a nonbinary person myself, it's something I take seriously, but that doesn't mean I don't have blind spots. I didn't originally plan for Whitestorm's death to happen, and if I had, I likely wouldn't have made him trans for the reasons you've pointed out. This story was, when I first made it, headed in an entirely different direction plot wise past right around this point in the story, and it wasn't until more recently that I started to make serious changes. Whitestorm's death ended up feeling** **necessary for where the plot is headed now, though I did have reservations about it because he was a trans character. I really am sorry if his death caused you discomfort - this is something I've been thinking about a lot since you reviewed, and again, I really appreciate you saying it. I do want to assure you, like you asked, that there will be more trans characters throughout this story, and I don't believe that any more of the ones I have planned are going to die. Feel free to PM me here or on my blog (batswoop or warriorsfireandwater) if you want to talk!**

 **Thank you to everyone else who reviewed!**


	11. Chapter 10

Fireheart's paws pounded against the dense pipe as he ran down the tunnel. The sound echoed in his ears and up and down the tunnel. But it was nothing compared to the shrieks he had heard moments before. _I'm coming, Graystripe—you stupid furball!_

Eventually, he could see a dim light shining from the end of the tunnel. There must have been an opening up ahead, and hope flared in Fireheart's chest. He put on another burst of speed.

When he reached the end, he had to stop to blink in the light. Though it was poorly lit, like the first moments of dawn, it was still a sudden change compared to the pitch-black tunnel he had raced through.

Once his eyes had adjusted, he saw before him a wide, open chamber—filled with cats. They were skin-and-bones, and the stench that wafted from the chamber to Fireheart's nose made him retch. The cats looked up as he entered. Some hissed nervously, but most looked at him in silence.

"Where's Graystripe?" Fireheart demanded. "Is this WindClan?"

"Fireheart!" Graystripe called. Fireheart was flooded with relief as he caught sight of his friend sitting peacefully with two cats—one black and white, and the other entirely black.

The patched one stood up and met Fireheart's gaze. "You must be Graystripe's friend," he meowed. "Come into the light. We won't hurt you."

Fireheart stepped forward into the cave. He tried to keep his fur flat, though his pelt pricked uncomfortably as he passed the WindClan cats, who each eyed him suspiciously. The patched tom's eyes widened briefly, and a spark of recognition flared in them. He shook his head quickly.

"I thought I heard fighting," Fireheart meowed, glancing towards Graystripe. "You okay?"

The black tom spoke. "Your friend gave us quite a fright," he meowed. "Runningpaw thought ShadowClan had come to finish us off when he chased her down here."

Graystripe gave his chest an embarrassed lick. "I'm sorry about that, again," he hastily meowed. "I wasn't really thinking."

 _You could have been killed!_ Fireheart wasn't sure whether to be furious or amused with his friend. He shook his head before he padded closer to the black-and-white tom. "My name is Fireheart," he said. "You are…?"

"Tallstar," the tom replied. "Forgive me for staring… you just look familiar, somehow."

Fireheart frowned. "We've never met," he said. "I've never met any WindClan cats, actually."

"That's a shame," the second WindClan tom meowed. "I'm Deadfoot, by the way."

"My deputy," Tallstar added. "And I suppose you've gathered that this is what's left of WindClan."

Fireheart looked around again, now that it seemed any threat had passed. There were very few cats in the cavern—he probably could have counted them easily, had he taken the time. "Have you been living down here all this time?" he asked.

"Yes," Tallstar sighed. "Most of it, anyway. We weren't sure how far we had to go to escape Brokenstar, and there aren't many suitable places for a Clan once you leave the territories."

 _This place hardly seems suitable,_ Fireheart thought.

"Graystripe tells me you are from ThunderClan," Tallstar went on. "Why have you come?"

"To bring you back!" Graystripe blurted. "Brokenstar has been banished from ShadowClan, along with his closest allies."

Fireheart nodded. "Bluestar sent us to find you."

Tallstar raised a brow. "Bluestar, eh? That's a surprise." He flicked his tail. "How can I be sure that WindClan will be safe when we return?"

Fireheart frowned. "We smelled the scents of RiverClan and ShadowClan on your territory when we passed through," he meowed. "They've been hunting there. But Nightstar—the new ShadowClan leader—apparently regrets what happened. I don't think you would be in danger if you settled back in."

Their conversation quickly caught interest of the other WindClanners.

"Go home?" a tom meowed.

"Brokenstar is really gone?"

"Praise StarClan," a queen exclaimed. "My kit can finally have a good meal!"

Tallstar looked uncertain. "I have little faith in the other Clans," he admitted. "I asked them for help when Brokenstar was first attacking us… and they ignored my Clan."

"ThunderClan stands with you," Fireheart assured him, though he wasn't entirely sure it was true. _At least I do,_ he thought.

"We have to go!" cried an old warrior. "We're starving here, Tallstar."

"Be brave," an elder meowed. "We are warriors!"

"We are WindClan!"

Tallstar closed his eyes for a few heartbeats. "Very well," he murmured. "I feel as though I can trust you, Fireheart." He opened his eyes and met Fireheart's gaze. "You must be hungry. Come and eat with us—and then we can depart."

Deadfoot blinked. "So soon?"

"Yes," Tallstar replied. "I fear if we wait too long, I will change my mind. Ready the Clan, will you? Make sure everyone is ready to go."

Deadfoot dipped his head and rose. He padded away towards one of the queens that had spoken up, and began to speak quietly with her.

Tallstar smiled warmly at Fireheart, and there seemed to be a strange fondness in his eyes for a cat he had only just met. "Come," he meowed. "Rest a moment before we all leave."

* * *

Sandstorm padded up alongside the riverbank, following it upstream and towards the twoleg bridge. She sniffed the rocks and tasted the air every so often, carefully checking the border for sign of RiverClan intrusions.

Tigerclaw was with her, as was Lionheart and Starlingclaw. They made for a good show of strength, though it felt strange to Sandstorm. Two days ago, Bluestar requested that the apprentices be kept off the border patrols for a while, citing a 'strange feeling' she had. Lionheart has obliged patiently, and he himself had taken up leadership of many patrols.

Starlingclaw was silent as usual. He and Tigerclaw made good effort to avoid walking beside one another—Starlingclaw would trail at the back, reinforcing border markers, while Tigerclaw walked ahead at the front, looking for signs of trouble. Lionheart walked slowly with Sandstorm, seemingly unbothered by the animosity between his two warriors.

"How are you, Sandstorm?" Lionheart asked, as the path began to curve northwards. "Warriorhood treating you well?"

Sandstorm blinked and glanced at her deputy before she nodded quickly. "Good, thank you," she replied. "It feels good not to be an apprentice anymore."

Lionheart nodded and glanced up ahead, towards Tigerclaw. "Was Tigerclaw hard on you?" he asked, curiously. His tone was not accusatory, but the question still made Sandstorm frown.

"No," Sandstorm quickly meowed. "Tigerclaw was a great mentor. He made me work hard, but I learned a lot from him." She watched as Tigerclaw straightened up and sniffed the air. "I couldn't have had a better mentor."

Lionheart smiled. "That's good to hear," he purred.

Cautiously, Sandstorm added, "It was just hard to train with Fireheart. Especially because of the… you know."

Lionheart nodded. "The prophecy."

"Yes."

Lionheart sighed softly. "I could see that you were frustrated for the last few moons of your training. I thought you were just impatient to become a warrior." He glanced at Sandstorm. "But give him a chance, will you? If he truly is the one in the prophecy, he has a great destiny ahead of him—and he will need all the support he can gets."

Sandstorm bit back a rude reply to that. _Support him? As if!_ She lashed her tail. Maybe if the kittypet worked half as hard as the rest of the Clan—but he was still nowhere to be found. _The rest of us have been keeping the Clan safe while he's running around somewhere with Graystripe. Some savior!_

Lionheart frowned at her lack of response, but he didn't try and press the matter further. "Brindleface's kits will need mentors in a few moons," he meowed, quickly changing the subject. "I would like to see you train one—but you'll need to show me you're ready before I recommend you to Bluestar."

Sandstorm's ears pricked, and she straightened up. "Really?" she meowed, all traces of frustration suddenly gone. "You mean it?"

Lionheart smiled and nodded. "You're young, but you're smart and strong. Tigerclaw did teach you well. If I see that you are a responsible warrior, I'll put in word with Bluestar that one of Brindleface's kits is meant for you."

Sandstorm let out a short purr of delight. "Thank you, Lionheart! I won't let you down."

Lionheart parred his jaws to reply, but a screech erupted from far ahead, and he sharply looked up towards Tigerclaw.

The tabby warrior was glancing back at them, eyes wide. "That sounded like an attack!" he hissed. "Come on!" With that, he turned around and took for the source of commotion. Lionheart and Sandstorm shared a quick glance before they raced ahead after him, Starlingclaw hard on their paws.

They rounded a bramble thicket in time to see what looked like a border skirmish happening—but it was so strange to the ThunderClanners to see it here at the RiverClan border and not be facing it themselves.

"Did RiverClan attack rogues for us?" Starlingclaw hissed. A moment later, his eyes widened. "No—that's Fireheart!"

Sandstorm surveyed the battle before she saw his brilliant ginger coat. He was with Graystripe and two skinny warriors, and they were being set upon by a large RiverClan patrol.

Tigerclaw looked surprised. "Are those cats WindClan?"

"We don't have time to ponder!" Lionheart snapped. "Come on!" He darted forward, letting out a fearsome battle cry, and the rest of the patrol quickly followed.

The fight stilled for a heartbeat as all looked towards the oncoming patrol. Fireheart and Graystripe looked relieved by the familiar faces, but the RiverClan warriors snarled with fury. Lionheart and Tigerclaw each hurled themselves upon the warriors that had the WindClan cats pinned to the ground. Sandstorm darted forward and pounced for a sleek tabby. The tabby was ready and fell to his side, paws outstretched. He caught hold of Sandstorm's shoulders as she pounced on him, and together they rolled over and over, wrestling furiously for dominance.

Sandstorm hissed in pain as his claws tore into her shoulders, and she returned it by sinking her jaws into his cheek and biting down as hard as she could. The tom hissed and released her shoulders, then pummeled her in the belly as he pulled himself free of her grip. They each stood and shook themselves before Sandstorm hissed and lunged forward again. One of the WindClan toms, a dark tabby, leaped to her aid and pounced on the tom from behind. As the RiverClan warrior turned to face him, Sandstorm lashed out and sliced her claws through his shoulder.

"Fish-face!" she spat. "Get off our territory, trespasser!"

To her surprise, the RiverClan tom turned to face her, indignance burning in his eyes. "You have the audacity to call _us_ trespassers?" he demanded. "We've been finding ThunderClan scent over our border for days!"

"Liar!" Sandstorm spat. She lashed her tail and began to circle him. The WindClan tom fell back, watching for her next move. "ThunderClan are noble. We haven't put a paw over your borders!"

"Noble!" the tom scoffed. "Pompous liars is what you are!"

A desperate yowl rang out, and all stilled in their fighting. Sandstorm turned to see Tigerclaw leaning over the gorge, desperately clawing at the air. Another yowl rang out from down in the gorge, long and terrified. The sound echoed off the rock walls of the cliffside, before a great splash cut it off.

" _No!_ " Tigerclaw howled. His amber eyes were wide as he hung half off the side of the gorge, claws outstretched.

Sandstorm immediately abandoned the fight and darted towards the gorge—all other ThunderClan warriors did the same. RiverClan didn't try to stop them. Leopardfur herself padded slowly towards the edge, eyes wide, as though afraid one of her warriors had fallen.

"What happened?" Starlingclaw demanded, bristling in confusion.

Graystripe and Sandstorm both had to pull Tigerclaw back—the ground was unstable and crumbling beneath his paws already. The massive tabby was panting heavily. "Lionheart," he gasped out. "I saw him—he was—he fell and I tried to pull him up…" He looked down at his huge paws. Golden fur was stuck between them. "I couldn't grab ahold of him… I only ripped out his fur." He clenched his eyes shut and staggered away from the edge of the gorge.

Leopardfur started silently down into the river, far below. After a moment of silence, Tigerclaw opened his eyes and whirled upon the RiverClan deputy. "This is your fault!" he roared. "How _dare_ you attack us on our territory?! Our deputy is dead because of _you_!"

Leopardfur snarled at him, and her warriors began to creep towards her, growling protectively. She lashed her tail. "ThunderClan's deputy would not have been lost if you cats knew how to stay on your side of the river!" she spat. "Let this be a reminder that RiverClan does _not_ tolerate trespassers—especially not from you squirrel-chasing _thieves!_ " With that, she turned and darted away, heading for the bridge that spanned the gorge. Her warriors turned with her and followed.

Graystripe was shaking silently, his eyes wide and unblinking. Fireheart pressed against him, ears flat.

Sandstorm stared down into the river. ThunderClan couldn't handle this loss. There had been so much of it lately—Lionheart couldn't really be dead. _Not him too._

For a few moments, her disbelief brought her comfort. But soon enough, she saw a wet golden shape rise to the surface of the river, and Sandstorm's heart leaped—until she realized it was completely still, moved only by the flow of the river. She couldn't even see his face, for Lionheart's face was turned down in the water. She felt a wave of nausea hit her, and she tore her gaze away.

Tigerclaw flattened his ears and hissed wordlessly. Starlingclaw glanced at him, his expression unreadable as ever. "What do we do?" Starlingclaw sighed.

Tigerclaw took a breath. "We must go home and deliver this news to Bluestar."

One of the WindClan warriors stepped towards them. "We need to get home," she meowed. "I—I'm so sorry about Lionheart. Please send our thanks to Bluestar."

 _Thanks?_ Sandstorm wondered. Then she looked at Fireheart, saw the nod he exchanged with the WindClanners, and her eyes widened. _Wait a moment—is_ that _where those idiots went? To go find WindClan?_ If it had been any other time, she would have demanded an explanation… but the sudden death of Lionheart weighed down on her, and her shoulders slumped.

 _How is Bluestar going to take it?_ she wondered. _And the rest of the Clan? Lionheart was only deputy for a few moons._ Sandstorm lifted her gaze as Tigerclaw began to pad away, heading back towards the forest. _Why does this keep happening to ThunderClan?_

Sandstorm wasn't sure how she felt—she was never close to Lionheart, but he had always been a strong figure in the Clan, like Whitestorm. He had been her deputy. She quietly followed Tigerclaw, her ears flat. _Everything just seems hopeless._

* * *

Lionheart's vigil was a quiet affair.

Sandstorm had expected Bluestar to yowl or scream or wail with despair at the loss of her deputy and lifelong friend—but when Tigerclaw and Starlingclaw solemnly delivered the news, the leader had simply sat down heavily, her eyes dull. She did not even address the Clan. Tigerclaw and Starlingclaw, who for once seemed to be able to work together, quietly went about the Clan and explained what had happened. Tigerclaw was in the nursery now, likely seeing to Goldenflower, for she had been Lionheart's sister.

The rest of ThunderClan was gathered in the camp, crouched in small groups. With no body to say goodbye to, many cats looked to the sky and whispered prayers to the ancestors.

It wasn't until well after sunset that Bluestar finally climbed up to the top of the Highrock. She did not yowl, for everyone noticed her appearance and turned their gazes upon her, their gazes hopeful, as though believing their leader would reassure them that everything was alright.

Sandstorm looked up bleakly. She was tired, both from the battle and from staying up so late. No cat had turned into their nest, not yet. After all, Bluestar had to name the next deputy of ThunderClan, and no cat would rest until they knew who had been chosen.

"I have something to say," Bluestar rasped. She looked older and more tired than ever. Her head was bowed, eyes fixed on her own paws. "Tigerclaw is the new deputy."

Sandstorm blinked. She straightened up and glanced towards the nursery. Tigerclaw was sitting in the mouth of the den, his amber eyes wide. Clearly, he had been waiting up for the announcement like everyone else.

The elders shifted about, muttering. Sandstorm glanced curiously at them.

Smallear lifted his head. "Those aren't the right words," he huffed.

"We have no complaints with Tigerclaw," Dappletail gently added. "But there's a way these things are done—"

Bluestar sharply lifted her chin, a strange anger burning in her eyes. "What do I care for words?" she snarled, and many cats jumped a little, startled by the sudden anger. "I don't care what StarClan thinks. ThunderClan is doomed."

Cats began to look uncomfortable. Voices rose as cats whispered anxiously.

"But… Bluestar," Runningwind hesitantly meowed. "Remember the prophecy! We must keep up hope."

Bluestar stood up and bared her teeth. "The prophecy is dead," she spat. "StarClan would not send so much death upon us if they meant for us to survive!" she lashed her tail. Her voice began to raise loudly as she carried on. "StarClan means for us all to die!" Her eyes blazed madly. "We are destined for death and destruction!" Her tail whipped back and forth, and her claws slid out, gripping at the stone. "If our ancestors curse us, so be it—" She tipped her head back to glare at the stars above. "I curse _them_!"

Sandstorm gasped, as did many other ThunderClan cats.

"Sacrilege!" Patchpelt hissed.

"Silence!" Bluestar shrieked in return, and the elder shrank back. "StarClan has cruelly turned their hate upon us—and so ThunderClan shall turn our backs on them!" With that, she leaped down from the Highrock and darted into her den, leaving her shocked Clanmates alone in the camp.

Sandstorm stared at the entrance to Bluestar's den, her eyes wide. _What_ was _that?_ she tried to shake off the worry she felt. _She's just… she's upset,_ she thought. _She lost her friend and deputy. Of course she's out of her mind…_

The elders all hissed quietly, clustering together, glaring with disapproval at Bluestar's den. Sandstorm frowned uncertainly as she watched them. _But that was… harsh. She_ cursed _StarClan…_ Unease crept up her spine, making her fur lift.

"We'll be _lucky_ if StarClan _doesn't_ destroy us all for Bluestar's heresy," One-eye growled. "Where is Spottedleaf?"

"I'm here," the medicine cat called. She and Yellowfang had been sitting quietly beside their den.

Yellowfang's eyes were narrowed with rage after Bluestar's outburst. "We must go to Highstones at once," Yellowfang hissed. "StarClan's forgiveness must be begged."

One-eye nodded her approval. "I was going to say the same thing," the elderly queen rasped. "At least our medicine cats still have sense."

Yellowfang nodded gratefully to the elder—her place in ThunderClan was still shaky, despite her official joining, and approval from the most respected elder was important.

Spottedleaf stood, worry clear in her eyes. "I'll go see Bluestar before we leave," she meowed. She lifted her voice briefly. "Please, everyone, be patient with Bluestar—she has lost much and this is just her way of grieving."

"Fox-dung!" spat Mousefur. "Everyone has been losing cats lately. That's no excuse to spit at StarClan!"

Spottedleaf's tail twitched worriedly, but she did not reply. The tortoiseshell darted for Bluestar's den.

"What about Tigerclaw?" Smallear asked. "Where is he?"

Tigerclaw grunted and stood. He padded fully out of the nursery and towards the center of camp. "Here," he meowed. "I apologize for my silence. I was… surprised by that."

"What should we do?" Darkstripe asked, his eyes glittering with glee. Despite Bluestar's proclamation, Darkstripe's spirits were clearly lifted by seeing his idol become Clan deputy.

Dappletail nodded. "Until Bluestar calms herself, we must look to you."

Tigerclaw lifted his chin. "I appreciate your faith in me," he purred. "I swear to you all that I will do my best as your deputy to ensure ThunderClan's strength and safety."

Sandstorm felt her fur flatten, relieved. _At least Bluestar put him in charge!_ She thought. _About time, too._ She stood up and faced him. "Tigerclaw!" she yowled.

Darkstripe and Longtail were the first to yowl with her. "Tigerclaw! Tigerclaw!"

The Clan had turned their backs to Bluestar's den, now looking to their new deputy. "Tigerclaw!" they chanted. "Tigerclaw! Tigerclaw!"

Tigerclaw bowed his head gratefully. "Thank you, all of you, but it is unnecessary. We need not disturb Lionheart's vigil and Bluestar's rest. I suggest you all turn in to your nests for the night—there will be many border patrols tomorrow to be sure RiverClan does not press their luck again."

The elders nodded their approval, and that seemed to be enough for the cats of ThunderClan. Most warriors began to head towards the den, save for Graystripe and Fireheart, who remained looking up at the stars. Sandstorm watched them a moment, feeling a rare pang of pity for Graystripe. He had been Lionheart's apprentice.

Tigerclaw stood in place, and for a moment, his gaze fell upon the pair of toms too. Fireheart seemed to notice, and turned his head to face him. His green eyes were burning with a deep, undisguised hatred, his features twisted with a scowl.

Something about the look unsettled Sandstorm. She narrowed her eyes curiously until Fireheart looked back up the sky, his lips still turned down in a frown.

 _What is it with him and Tigerclaw?_ She wondered. _Tigerclaw doesn't like him for being a kittypet, but who does?_ She unsheathed her claws for a moment. _Would he try and take it out on Tigerclaw? He probably wanted Starlingclaw to be the next deputy._ Sandstorm lashed her tail. _Like she would make that kittypet a deputy._

Tigerclaw turned away, frowning deeply. He had clearly noticed the pointed look Fireheart had given him. He spotted Sandstorm and padded towards her, his thick tail swaying from side to side as he walked.

"What was that about?" Sandstorm asked.

Tigerclaw shrugged. "Beats me." He shook his head, before he smiled. "Don't worry about it. I came to thank you for your support, Sandstorm—we need to stick together in the coming days. It seems our leader is taking a turn for the worse."

Sandstorm straightened up. "Of course, Tigerclaw," she replied. "You deserve this. What do you need me to do?"

Tigerclaw twitched an ear. "If Bluestar's madness continues, ThunderClan will look to me next. We need to show a strong front… ensure them that when her leadership ends, a new one will be ready to take her place." Sandstorm must have looked even more interested, for he let out a chuckle. "I haven't forgotten my promise to you. Soon we will stand together at the head of ThunderClan and lead them into a new dawn."

"Of course," Sandstorm breathed. The worries of the day suddenly rolled off her shoulders like raindrops. She squared her shoulders, feeling a sense of purpose as she took in Tigerclaw's proud amber gaze. "I'm ready."

"Good." Tigerclaw flicked his tail. "Off to your nest, then. I'll want you leading a border patrol tomorrow, and—"

He broke off as Spottedleaf suddenly burst out from Bluestar's den, eyes wide, pelt bristling. The moment she caught sight of him and Sandstorm, she raced towards them. "Tigerclaw!"

"What happened?" Tigerclaw demanded.

Yellowfang noticed her, too, and began to hurry across camp towards them. "What's this?"

"I—Bluestar…" Spottedleaf looked frantic. "She has… she has forbidden us from visiting the Moonstone."

" _What_?!" Yellowfang snarled.

Sandstorm blinked. "She can't do that," she argued. "It's your duty!"

Tigerclaw curled his lip. "A leader's word is law," he hissed, disapproval clear in his furious tone. "Though it is a terrible law she has ordered. What reason did she give for this?"

Spottedleaf shook her head in disbelief. "She says we cannot trust the word of StarClan and that she refuses to let them 'fool' us any longer." She lowered herself into a crouch. "I fear that she is beyond reason."

Yellowfang bared her teeth and glanced towards the Highrock. "That mouse-brain…" she growled. "She cannot forbid her medicine cats from visiting our sacred place!"

Tigerclaw sighed heavily. "I will speak to her in the morning," he promised. "In the meantime, stay here. It would be best not to upset her further in this state."

Yellowfang hissed wordlessly. She nudged Spottedleaf to her paws, and together, they padded back towards their den.

Sandstorm watched them go, her worry returning all over again. It was bad enough for Bluestar to audibly curse StarClan—but to forbid the Clan's medicine cats from visiting the Moonstone? _That_ was unheard of. Sandstorm glanced at the stars above. _Redtail… if you're still watching over us… please don't turn your back on us. We still need our ancestors… even if Bluestar can't see that._


End file.
